Die Braut des Kaisers
by chaska
Summary: Der Dämonenkaiser möchte heiraten. Um die Braut heil zum Palast zu bringen,wird Lord Sesshomaru als Begleiter bestimmt.Ohne Begeisterung macht der sich auf den Weg und trifft dabei auf größere Probleme,als er sich je vorgestellt hätte.
1. Chapter 1

So meine erste FF mit dem Thema Inu Yasha. Na ja nicht ganz. Es geht eigentlich mehr um seinen Halbbruder Sesshomaru.  
Der bekommt einen Auftrag der besonderen Art.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Braut des Dämonenkaisers

Auch die Dämonen haben einen Kaiser und der hat sich eine Braut ausgesucht.  
Um sie heil zum Palast zu bringen, wird ein Begleiter gesucht. Die Wahl fällt auf den Herrn der westlichen Länder, Lord Sesshomaru. Ohne Begeisterung macht der sich auf den Weg und trifft dabei auf größere Probleme, als er sich je vorgestellt hätte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Kaiser möchte Hochzeit machen und der Begleiter der Braut

"Ich habe mich entschieden. Meine Braut wird die Tochter des Herrschers der Wolfsdämonen der östlichen Länder."  
"Eine gute Wahl, Eure Erhabenheit. Man sagt, sie sei eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit."  
Zufrieden über seine Entscheidung lehnte sich der Dämonenkaiser in seinem Thron zurück. Die Aussicht auf eine Frau, um deren Schönheit ihn die anderen beneiden würden, ließ seine Stimmung steigen. Nicht, dass er nicht schon ein paar Frauen besessen hätte, doch eine neue,  
zusätzliche Ehefrau stellte immer wieder eine schöne Abwechslung dar.  
"Jetzt besteht nur noch das Problem, wie bekommen wir sie heil und unversehrt hierher."

Schon fiel seine Stimmung wieder um ein paar Grad. Nur zu genau erinnerte er sich, was bei seiner letzten Brautschau passiert war. Die Karawane war überfallen worden. Seiner zukünftigen Frau war zwar nichts passiert, aber dieses dauernde Geheul, war ihm doch ganz schön auf die Nerven gefallen.  
Diesmal wäre es vielleicht besser, eine nicht so auffällige Art des Transports zu wählen.

"Wir sollten einen einzigen Begleiter für sie auswählen, das ist unauffälliger", schlug der Kaiser vor.  
"Aber Eure Erhabenheit. Nur ein einziger Mann. Wer ist so mächtig, und so vertrauensvoll, dass ihr ihm eine solche wertvolle Fracht anvertrauen wollt?"

Nachdenkliches Schweigen entstand.  
"Wie wäre es mit Sanjon–sama. Er ist ein zuverlässiger Krieger, Eure Erhabenheit."  
"Ja er ist ein guter Kämpfer, aber ein unverbesserlicher Schürzenjäger. Das wäre so, als wenn man den Fuchs in den Hühnerstall sperren würde."

"Jetzt habe ich es, Eure Erhabenheit. Lord Sesshomaru, den Herrscher der westlichen Länder. Er ist einer mächtigsten Dämonen, von Eurer Erhabenheit natürlich abgesehen. Er hat bisher noch nie Anstalten gemacht, an einer Frau Interesse zu zeigen"  
"Du hast Recht. Er ist so kalt wie das Eis auf dem heiligen Berg (Fuji).  
Keiner Frau ist es bisher gelungen, auch nur einen zweiten Blick von ihm zu erlangen. Meines Wissens ist er noch nie besiegt worden. Seinen Arm verlor er zwar bei einem Zweikampf mit seinem Bruder, aber trotzdem ist er ein sehr mächtiger Gegner im Kampf."

" Du hast Recht, er ist die richtige Wahl. Es ist entschieden. Informiere ihn, dass ich ihn sprechen will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru–sama. Ein Bote ist gekommen. Er hat Nachrichten für Euch."  
Der Blick der goldenen Augen bohrte sich, ärgerlich über die Unterbrechung, in den Blick des kleinen krötenähnlichen Dämons. Dem wurde auch sofort anders zumute.  
Diesen Blick kannte er nur zu gut. Hastig wich er einige Schritte zurück. "Herr... "  
"Schick ihn herein Jaken. Wenn es nicht wichtig war, verlierst du deinen Kopf!" "Si... sicher, mein Herr... ! Komm herein!"

Mit einigen Schlägen seines Kopfstabes trieb Jaken einen jungen Dämon herein, dessen Gesicht einen unglücklichen Eindruck machte. Er war sichtbar nicht begeistert von seinem Auftrag.  
Hastig verbeugte er sich. "Die besten Grüße, Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Was willst du?"

Der Bote fühlte einen großen Kloß im Hals. Was hatte er wohl verbrochen, dass ausgerechnet er diesen Auftrag bekommen hatte.  
Die Boten, die von IHM zurückgekommen waren, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen. "Ich komme im Auftrag ihrer Erhabenheit, des Dämonenkaisers. Ihre Erhabenheit will ..." Die Augenbrauen über den goldenen Augen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen und dem Boten drehte sich der Magen um.  
"Ich meine, Ihre Erhabenheit möchte... nein, hat den Wunsch geäußert, wenn es Eure Lordschaft recht ist, wäre Ihre Erhabenheit erfreut, Euch zu einer Besprechung im Palast erwarten zu dürfen."

Puh, es war heraus und der Kopf saß noch auf den Schultern.  
"Der Kaiser äußert den Wunsch, mich zu sehen?" Eifrig nickte der Bote. "Er bittet um Euer Erscheinen, Lord Sesshomaru"  
Die Gestalt des Youkai erhob sich. Der Bote wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Hatte er doch etwas Falsches gesagt?  
"Informiere den Kaiser, dass ich in zwei Tagen am Hof erscheinen werde."

Den Kaiser informieren? Dann konnte er ja zurück und zwar lebend. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete sich der junge Dämon.  
"Ich werde eure Botschaft ausrichten, Eure Lordschaft."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später, im kaiserlichen Palast

"Ah, da seit ihr ja, Lord Sesshomaru. Ich habe Euch schon erwartet", begrüßte der Kaiser den Lord der westlichen Länder.  
Sesshomaru neigte leicht den Kopf.  
Alles in ihm widerstrebte sich diesem fetten Kerl zu unterwerfen. Aber er war durch den Treueid gebunden. Einen Eid, der die Familie der Hundeyoukai schon seit Generationen an den Kaiser band.

"Ich habe beschlossen zu heiraten."  
Schon wieder? Hat sich die letzte Braut so schnell verbraucht, Sesshomaru verzog innerlich das Gesicht.  
"Meine Wahl ist auf die Tochter des Herrschers der Wolfsdämonen, des östlichen Clans gefallen.  
Euch, Lord Sesshomaru, wird die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zufallen, meine Braut zum Palast hierher zu begleiten."

Sesshomaru's Stirn runzelte sich. Er sollte auf ein Weib aufpassen?  
Er hatte wirklich etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. Naraku, diese widerliche Zusammensetzung von Dämonen, war immer noch da draußen.  
Der Kaiser achtete nicht auf seine Mimik. Er war ganz versunken in die Gedanken, die seine Braut betrafen.  
Es half wohl alles nichts. Er musste wohl den Babysitter spielen. Das einzig positive war, dass der Auftrag nicht so lange dauern würde. In Gedanken rechnete er schnell nach. Zwei Tage hin und zwei Tage zurück.  
Das war gerade noch zu ertragen.

"Erinnert Ihr Euch an meine letzte Heirat? Da wurde die Karawane überfallen.  
Das möchte ich diesmal auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Ihr werdet allein sein, Sesshomaru-sama. Und Ihr werdet... ohne Einsetzung von Magie reisen. Das heißt, wie normale Menschen. Das wird etwas länger dauern, ist aber umso unauffälliger."

Sesshomaru glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Was hatte der Kaiser da gerade gesagt? Reisen wie normale Menschen? Das würde ja Wochen dauern.

Unwillkürlich begann es um seine rechte Hand leicht zu glühen.  
Die Versuchung seine Dokkaso (Giftblumenklaue) einzusetzen wurde fast übermächtig. Mit äußerster Disziplin unterdrückte er den Wunsch. Eigentlich schade.

So neigte er nur leicht den Kopf. "Wie Eure Erhabenheit es wünscht."  
Der Kaiser klatschte in die Hände. "Dann ist alles besprochen, Lord Sesshomaru. Ich freue mich darauf, Euch bald wieder zu sehen, dann aber in Begleitung meiner zukünftigen Braut. Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass Ihr sie ohne irgendeinen körperlichen Schaden abliefert."  
"Selbstverständlich. "  
"Dann gute Reise, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru verbeugte sich, ging einige Schritte rückwärts und drehte sich dann um. Er verließ den Audienzraum. In ihn tobte die Wut.  
Was stellte sich dieser blasierte Kaiser denn vor? War er ein einfacher Lakai?

Ein Diener kreuzte seinen Weg und rannte ihn fast um. Als er sah, wen er da gerade fast über den Haufen gerannt hätte, warf er sich auf den Boden. "Verzeiht ..." Die Dokkaso leuchtete kurz auf und die Peitsche riss den Unglücklichen in Stücke.

Auch noch ungeschicktes Dienergesindel. Das war wirklich zuviel.  
Ohne sich um die Überreste zu kümmern, verließ er den Palast und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

"Er ist nicht von der Aufgabe begeistert, Eure Erhabenheit"  
"Nein, in der Tat. Aber er ist ein Mann von Ehre. Er wird meine Braut hierher bringen und zwar unbeschadet. Daran gibt es keinerlei Zweifel für mich."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, die Weichen für eine Reise der besonderen Art sind gestellt.  
Beim nächsten Mal werdet Ihr die Braut des Kaisers kennen lernen. Außerdem sind nicht alle im Palast davon begeistert, dass sich der Kaiser eine neue Braut nehmen will. Die Reise wird schwierig werden.

Das nächste Mal heißt es „Die Braut und eine Reise beginnt"

Schreibt mir bitte, wie Euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat.  
Liebe Grüße chaska


	2. Chapter 2

So, erst mal vielen Dank für den Kommi.  
Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, das ich so schnell eine Reaktion bekomme. 

Vielen, vielen Dank (fest in die Arm nehm und knuddel)

Das zweite Kapitel geht nun online. Viel Spaß dabei.

Hier noch eine kleine Legende.

" " gesprochene Worte

Gedanken

( ) Kommentar Autor

Namensbedeutung:  
Aimi : ai Liebe, Zuneigung; mi Schönheit, schön

Ayaka : aya Farbe,Färbung; ka Blume / kurz:farbenfrohe Blume

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Braut und eine Reise beginnt

"Nein, Rin du kannst nicht mitkommen." Traurig sah das kleine Mädchen Sesshomaru an. Sie wusste nur zu genau, das ein einmal gesagtes „Nein", sich nie in ein „Ja" verwandeln würde, egal, wie sehr sie darum bitten würde.

Der kleine Krötendämon Jaken konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die kleine Göre würde also im Schloss bleiben. Er verstand bis heute nicht, warum der ehrenwerte Sesshomaru, so ein kleines, unwürdiges, vor allem lästiges, Menschenmädchen in seiner Nähe duldete. Er und sein Herr würden, wieder zusammen reisen. So wie früher. Wunderbar.

"Jaken!"  
"Ja, mein Herr", eilig lief er heran. Er musste ja noch so viel für die Reise vorbereiten. "Du bleibst ebenfalls hier und wirst auf Rin aufpassen."  
Die freudige Miene verschwand und machte einem fassungslosen Gesicht Platz.  
Er sollte hier bleiben? Aber wer würde dann Sesshomaru dienen?  
"Sesshomaru-sama, verzeiht, aber ich dachtet Ihr würdet..." "Das Denken überlass mir Jaken. Du wirst tun, was ich dir befohlen habe."  
"Sicher mein Herr sicher", hastig warf sich der kleine grüne Dämon zu Boden.

Nachdenklich sah Sesshomaru aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. Er hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheit des Gartens, der sich unter dem Fenster erstreckte. Seine Gedanken waren bei der Reise, die er morgen antreten würde. Antreten musste.  
Er wollte jedoch dafür sorgen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jaken, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete.  
"Du kannst gehen, Jaken. Rin, du kannst dich ebenfalls entfernen."  
Hörbar stieß Jaken die Luft aus. Er hatte gedacht, seinen Herrn so verärgert zu haben, dass er ihn bestrafen würde. Das war offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Er hievte sich auf die kurzen Beine und trieb Rin aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später

Es war nicht mehr sehr weit. Er konnte das Schloss schon sehen. Sesshomaru schwebte dem Boden entgegen und landete weich im Gras. Bedauernd sah er kurz in den Himmel. Es war wohl das letzte Mal für einige Zeit gewesen,  
dass er so komfortabel und vor allem so schnell gereist war.  
Das war wohl nicht zu ändern. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war diesen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu bringen. Er rechnete nicht mit Schwierigkeiten. Im Unterholz raschelte es. Gleichzeitig drang Wolfsgeruch in seine Nase. Die Äste brachen und im nächsten Moment stürzte eine kleine Gestalt auf ihn. Sie prallte gegen ihn und wurde durch die Wucht des Zusammenpralls zu Boden geschleudert.

Sesshomaru trat einen Schritt zur Seite und hob die Hand. Um seine Finger glühte es auf. Er war bereit, den unverschämten Angreifer zu bestrafen.  
Die Person hob den Kopf. Große grüne Augen sahen ihn aus einem Kindergesicht an. Deutlich war der Schrecken in dem Gesicht abzulesen. Schwarzes, langes Haar stand verstrubbelt vom Kopf ab. Die Person erinnerte ihn so stark an Rin, dass er die Hand sinken ließ.

"Verzeihung, edler Herr. Es war nicht meine Absicht Euch zu... zu... äh, umzurennen", ängstlich sah sie zu ihm auf. Es war eine junge Wolfsdämonin. Fast noch ein Kind. "Wer bist du?", fragte er.  
"Ich bin die Tochter des Herrschers der Wolfsdämonen.  
Mein Name ist Aimi, werter Herr. Darf ich fragen, wer Ihr seid?"

Er starrte dieses Kind an. Das war die Tochter des Herrschers? Das sollte die Braut des Kaisers sein? Dieses Kind? Jetzt hatte er den endgültigen Beweis, dass der Dämonenherrscher wirklich nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war. Es ging ihn nichts an. Seine Aufgabe bestand daran die Braut des Kaisers zum Palast zu bringen.  
Und wenn es ein Kind war, dann war es eben so.

"Ich bin Sesshomaru. Bring mich zu deinem Vater." Aimi erstrahlte. "Oh, Sesshomaru–sama. Ihr werdet schon erwartet. Kommt."  
Sie stand auf und rannte los. Er folgte ihr gemächlich. Sie folgten dem breiten Weg. Er führte direkt auf das Schloss zu. Die schweren Tore tauchten vor ihnen auf. Hohe Mauern umschlossen die Gebäude. Aimi lief direkt auf das Tor zu. Wächter standen recht und links neben den riesigen Torflügeln. Prüfend sah Sesshomaru an den Mauern hoch. Das Schloss war gut bewacht.  
Es war nicht so groß, wie Schloss Inu no Taishou, aber immerhin beachtenswert.

Sie erreichten das Tor.  
Die Wächter verbeugten sich tief. "Lord Sesshomaru. Herrscher der westlichen Länder, seid willkommen."  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm er den Gruß zur Kenntnis. Aimi hüpfte ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. "Kommt, Lord Sesshomaru. Ich bringe Euch zu meinem Vater." Einer der Wächter warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, aber anscheinend ignorierte Sesshomaru die Ungehörigkeit ihres Verhaltens.

Aimi wandte sich um und winkte Sesshomaru zu ihr zu folgen. Wortlos ging er hinter ihr her. Sie lief auf das größte Gebäude zu.  
Hastig streifte sie die Schuhe ab und öffnete die Tür. Mit einer Verbeugung winkte sie ihn hinein. Er betrat das Haus und folgte ihr durch die Gänge. Vor einer breiten Schiebetür blieb sie stehen und klopfte an das Holz. Eine tiefe Stimme befahl von innen das Eintreten. Aimi schob die Tür auf.  
Tief verbeugte sie sich. "Vater! Lord Sesshomaru ist angekommen."  
Sie trat zur Seite, um ihm Platz zum Eintreten zu machen.

Er trat über die Schwelle. Gegenüber erhob sich eine massige Gestalt vom Boden. Der Herrscher der Wolfsdämonen war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Breite Schultern steckten in einem grauen Yukata. Geschmeidige Bewegungen verrieten große Kraft. Über die linke Wange zog sich eine Narbe. Das schwarze Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Dunkle Augen mustern den Gast. "Lord Sesshomaru. Willkommen in meinem Schloss." Er verbeugte sich leicht. Sesshomaru erwiderte den Gruß. "Danke, Lord Lao-Chin."  
"Der Kaiser kündigte Euer Kommen an. Ihr werdet meine Tochter zum Palast eskortieren?"

Sesshomaru nickte kurz. Sein Blick flog zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinüber.  
"Meint Ihr nicht, Eure Tochter ist etwas zu jung für den Kaiser?"  
Verwirrt sah Lao-Chin ihn an. Dann begann er zu lachen. Er verstand nun, was Sesshomaru damit andeutete.  
"Oh, Ihr dachtet Aimi? Nein. Ich habe noch eine zweite Tochter. Genauso, wie ich noch zwei Söhne mein eigen nennen kann... Aimi, hol bitte deine Schwester her."  
Die Kleine verließ eilig das Zimmer.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und eine junge Frau betrat den Raum.  
"Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Vater?"  
Sogar Sesshomaru musste zugeben, das diese junge Frau eine Schönheit war.  
Selbst für eine Dämonin.

Die hoch und schlank gewachsene Gestalt war in einen weiß-grünen Kimono gekleidet, dessen Farben hervorragend zu ihren leuchtend grün-gelben Augen passten. Ein schmales feines Gesicht, das von langen Haaren umrahmt wurde. Diese Haare waren auch das besondere an ihr. In Kaskaden fielen sie ihr lang über den Rücken. Sie waren im Ansatz schwarz wie die Nacht und wurden zu den Spitzen hin immer heller, bis sie schließlich in reinem Weiß endeten.

"Ayaka, ich möchte dir Lord Sesshomaru, Herrscher den westlichen Länder, vorstellen. Er wird dich zu dem Kaiser eskortieren."  
Höflich verneigte sie sich. "Ich bin erfreut, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
Sesshomaru musterte sie kühl. "Wir brechen morgen früh auf. Wir werden mit leichtem Gepäck reisen. Bereitet Euch also dementsprechend vor."

Täuschte er sich, oder blitzten ihre Augen kurz auf?  
"Wie Ihr wünscht. Vater, kann ich mich zurückziehen? Ich habe noch eine Menge vorzubereiten."  
Lao-Chin nickte nur und nach einer weiteren Verbeugung verließ Ayaka den Raum.

Nachdenklich sah Lao-Chin seiner Tochter nach.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, ich möchte Euch warnen. Lasst Euch nicht täuschen. Ich bete jeden Tag zu den Göttern, das Aimi nicht so wird wie ihre Schwester. Ayaka ist ein Wildfang, nur schwer zu bändigen. Sie versucht immer ihren Kopf durchzusetzen. Sie war mit dieser Heirat nicht einverstanden und hat auch keine großen Anstrengungen unternommen, dass zu verbergen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dem Kaiser widersprechen, doch liegt das nicht in meiner Macht."  
Er wandte sich direkt an Sesshomaru und sah ihn an. "Passt gut auf sie auf."

Sesshomaru nickte nur. Was sollte es schon Probleme geben diese Frau zum Kaiser zu bringen? Es war ja nur eine Frau.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Wut kochte förmlich in Ayaka, als sie zu ihren Gemächern zurückkehrte. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so arrogant war, wie dieser Hundeyoukai. Auf den ersten Blick war er ja ganz ansehnlich, dass legte sich aber, sobald man den Blick seiner Augen bemerkte. So kalt und abschätzend. Und dieser Kerl sollte ihre Eskorte zum Kaiser darstellen?  
Die Aussicht darauf die nächsten Wochen in Gesellschaft eines Eisblocks zu verbringen, war nicht sehr unterhaltsam. Wie diese gesamte Reise.

Oh, wie sehr hatte sie es sich gewünscht, dass das Los der Braut an ihr vorüberging. Sie, die Braut des Kaisers.  
Alles wäre besser gewesen, als dieses Los. Da half es auch nicht, dass ihr jeder sagte, was für eine unheimliche Ehre diese Heirat war.

Sie hatte den Kaiser noch nie gesehen, aber die Beschreibungen, waren nicht gerade ermutigend.  
Sie wusste nur, was diese Heirat für sie bedeutete.  
Sie würde mit jemand vermählt werden, den sie nicht kannte und den sie nicht liebte. Sie würde zu seinem Spielzeug werde und musste sich seinen Launen unterwerfen.

Ein ärgerliches Knurren entstand in ihrer Kehle und ihre Augen blitzen vor Zorn.  
Sie würde ihn nicht heiraten. Niemals würde sie sich einem Mann unterwerfen.  
Die Reise würde dauern. Genug Gelegenheit sich abzusetzen. Sie wusste, dass sie damit auch das Land verlassen musste, aber ihre Freiheit war ihr es wert. Für einen Moment überfiel sie Traurigkeit, als sie daran dachte, was sie ihrer Familie damit antun würde, aber deren Schmerz würde sicher bald vergehen.

Sie betrat ihre Räume. Dort wurde sie schon erwartet. Aimi, ihre jüngere Schwester, sprang auf und lief ihr entgegen.  
"Hast du den Fürsten gesehen? Er sieht gut aus."  
"Pah. Gutes Aussehen und eiskalter Charakter. Mit dem wird die Reise kein Spaziergang. Er ist so arrogant, dass ich am liebsten...",widersprach Ayaka.  
Aimi schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte. "Ich glaube, dass wäre dir nicht so gut bekommen. Ich habe Gerüchte von den Dienern gehört"  
"Was für Gerüchte?"  
"Na, er hat schon mal einen seiner Diener umgebracht, weil der ihn nicht richtig begrüßt hat. Und einen anderen, weil dieser etwas verschüttet hatte. Und den nächsten..."  
"Aimi, wenn er so ist, dann hätte er inzwischen sein ganzes Schloss entvölkert. Ich denke mir zwar auch, dass an diesen Gerüchten etwas Wahres dran ist, aber alles so zu glauben wäre töricht." "Heute Abend hat Vater ein Festmahl geplant. Als Abschiedsessen für dich und als Willkommen für Lord Sesshomaru."

Ein Abschiedesessen. Es war ihr letzter Abend auf dem Schloss, in den sie ihre gesamte Kindheit verbracht hatte.  
Ayaka straffte die Schultern. Also gut. Sie würde sich für Morgen vorbereiten.  
"Aimi hilf mir, dann sind wir schneller fertig."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka betrat den Saal zusammen mit ihrer Schwester. Es waren Matten mit Kissen auf den Boden gelegt worden. An der Spitze der Tafel waren zwei Sessel gestellt. Für den Schlossherrn und seinen Ehrengast.  
Diener trugen das Essen auf.  
Die Schwestern verbeugten sich vor ihrem Vater und dem Ehrengast und nahmen dann auf den Matten Platz.

Ihre beiden Brüder waren nicht im nicht Palast. Die Gesellschaft bestand also nur aus den vier Personen. Ayaka wusste, das bei solchen Essen immer über Politik gesprochen wurde.  
Ein Thema, bei dem die Frauen zu schweigen hatten. Das würde ein sehr langer Abend werden. Sie bemühte sich wirklich eine gute Tochter zu sein. Aber ihr Temperament hatte sie schon häufiger in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Alles in ihr schrie dagegen auf, nur wie eine Marionette behandelt zu werden. Wie das Eigentum eines Mannes. Wie es in diesen Zeiten Sitte war.

"Ob er den Kaiser kennt?", flüsterte ihr Aimi gerade leise zu. Verwirrt sah Ayaka hoch. Sie war noch ganz in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken. "Wen meinst du?"  
"Na, Lord Sesshomaru natürlich." "Aimi, er hat den Auftrag bekommen, mich da hinzubringen. Natürlich kennt er den Kaiser."

"Diese Verbindung, wird Euern Clan Einfluss am Hof bringen", stellte Sesshomaru gerade sachlich fest.  
Lao-Chin nickte. "Ja, ich hoffe, dass damit gewisse Grenzgefechte mit unseren Nachbarn der Vergangenheit angehören, wenn sie erfahren, dass der Dämonenkaiser mein Schwiegersohn ist."

"Ich werden den Kaiser nicht heiraten!", Ayaka hatte es gesagt, bevor sie sich dessen eigentlich richtig bewusst wurde.  
Die Stille, die sich in der Halle beimachte, war Furcht einflössend.  
"AYAKA!", die Stimme ihres Vaters schmetterte voller Zorn durch den Saal.

Gleichmütig sah Sesshomaru zu ihr hinüber.  
Na, sieh einer mal an. Diese Dämonin war nicht nur ein hübsches Inventar. Sie vertrat ihre Meinung.  
Aber es interessierte hier niemanden. Sie war nur eine Frau. Sie hatte die Pflicht zu gehorchen und nichts anderes.

Ayaka beugte nicht den Kopf. Ihre Augen blitzten. Sie wusste nur zu genau, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber sie würde hier kein Theater vorspielen, nur um gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Sollte doch dieser Kerl wissen, wie sie darüber dachte.

Ihr Vater erhob sich. Seine Miene zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass sie ihn verärgert hatte. Es tat ihr sehr leid. "Ich möchte, dass du in deine Gemächer zurückkehrst. Es steht dir nicht zu, den Willen des Kaisers in Frage zu stellen. Du wirst morgen mit Lord Sesshomaru abreisen", befahl Lao-Chin. Noch immer zeigte sein Gesicht den Ausdruck von unterdrückter Wut.

Wortlos stand Ayaka auf. Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ sie den Saal.  
Sesshomaru sah ihr nach. Diese Frau war nicht einfach. So langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass die Warnung des Fürsten durchaus ernst zu nehmen war. Wie unerfreulich. Jedenfalls für sie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Gestalt war kaum zu erkennen, da sie in einem dunklen Umhang gehüllt war.  
Wie ein Schatten huschte sie durch Gänge des Kaiserpalastes. Die Kapuze war so tief heruntergezogen, dass man keine Gesichtszüge erkennen konnte.  
Sichernd sah sie sich um, als sie durch eine Nebentür in den Palasthof schlüpfte. Sie huschte über den Hof und erreichte die Vorratsschuppen.  
Nachdem sie sich nochmals prüfend umgesehen hatte, öffnete sie die Tür und huschte in das Innere.

Schwaches Licht fiel durch die hohen Fensteröffnungen. Nur schemenhaft konnte man die Umrisse von Kisten und verschieden Fässern ausmachen.

Hier wurde der nächtliche Besucher schon erwartet. Aus dem Schatten der Fässer schälte sich eine massige Gestalt.  
"Ihr kommt spät. Fast wäre ich wieder gegangen. Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden ist hoch. Und ich will meinen Kopf nicht für Nichts riskieren."  
"Reg dich nicht auf. Es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, das jemand mitten in der Nacht diesen Schuppen aufsucht."  
"Also, was verlangt Ihr von mir?"  
"Der Kaiser hat sich entschieden. Er will die Tochter des Herrschers der Wolfsdämonen heiraten."  
"HiHiHi. Man sagt sie sei sehr schön. Dann hat der Kaiser mal wieder ein neues Spielzeug. Beruhigt Euch. So ein zartes Geschöpf wird nicht lange hier im Palast bestehen. Wenn sie verbraucht ist, dann sucht er sich wieder eine Neue."  
"Das Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen. Sie soll den Palast nie erreichen und du wirst mit deinen Schattenkriegern dafür sorgen. Hier ist eine Anzahlung, den Rest erhältst du, wenn ich einen Beweis für ihren Tod bekomme."

Ein gut gefüllter Beutel wechselte den Besitzer.  
"Das ist so gut wie erledigt. Ihr könnt die Karawane der Braut schon mal auf die Verlustliste setzen."  
"Diesmal gibt es keine Karawane. Es ist nur ein einziger Mann, der sie hierher bringen soll."  
"Na, das ist ja noch einfacher."  
"Es handelt sich dabei um den Herrscher der westlichen Länder, Sesshomaru."

Klirrend fiel der Geldbeutel zu Boden.  
"Seid Ihr wahnsinnig? Mit diesem Kerl sich anzulegen, bedeutet seinen eigenen Tod zu arrangieren."

Das klatschende Geräusch einer Ohrfeige erfüllte den Schuppen.  
"Wage es nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen. Es ist nur ein einzelner Mann und ihr seid viele. Wenn dir die Belohnung zu wenig ist. Hier... das ist als Risikozulage." Ein weiterer Geldbeutel landete auf dem Boden.  
Noch nicht wirklich überzeugt wurden die beiden Beutel hochgehoben und nachdenklich in der Hand gewogen.  
"Die Beseitigung dieser Frau ist Euch ja wirklich einiges wert."  
"Ich erwarte aber auch reibungslose Arbeit. Haben wir uns verstanden."  
"Wie Ihr befehlt."

Die Verschwörer verließen den Vorratsschuppen. Der eine kehrte lautlos in den Palast zurück und der andere gelangte ungesehen nach außerhalb des Palastes.

Für die zukünftige Braut des Kaisers sah die Zukunft wahrlich nicht gut aus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen. Ayaka hatte sich in einen dunkeln unauffälligen Yukata gekleidet und einen schwarzen Rock darüber gebunden. (bitte Sango's Kleidung vorstellen, nur mit anderen Farben) Sie bot fast den Aufzug einer normalen Bauersfrau. Über ihre Schultern hatte sie ein Paket geschnürt. Da drin befand sich eine Kleidung zum Wechseln und von dem Heiler des Schlosses hatte sie einen kleinen Vorrat an Heilkräutern bekommen, von dem sie hoffte, ihn nicht brauchen zu müssen. Ebenso hatte sie eine Decke eingepackt. Sie würden zwar sicher selten rasten, aber dann wollte sie sie wenigstens dabei haben.

Ihre Mitgift würde inzwischen auf anderen Wegen zum Palast gebracht werden.  
Da die Karawane wesentlich schneller reisen würde als sie, war sie bestimmt schon da, wenn Sesshomaru und sie an den Palast ankommen würden.

Aimi hatte sie stillschweigend beobachtet. Nun stand sie auf und warf sich ihrer Schwester in die Arme. Ungehindert rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. "Ach, Ayaka. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Ich hoffe, ich kann dich mal besuchen."  
Fest drückte Ayaka ihre kleine Schwester an sich. "Ich denke, dass Vater es dir sicher nach einiger Zeit erlauben wird."

Leise klopfte es und die beiden fuhren hoch. Lao-Chin trat ins Zimmer. "Aimi, lass uns für einen Augenblick allein." Die Kleine huschte sofort aus dem Zimmer.  
"Meine Tochter. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir auseinander gehen, ohne, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Du weißt, ich habe nicht die Macht die Endscheidung des Kaisers zu ändern."  
Ayaka kamen fast die Tränen. Sie warf sich ihrem Vater in die Arme.  
"Vater. Ich würde dir nie Vorwürfe machen."

Lao-Chin umarmte sie fest, dann löste er sich von ihr und klatschte kurz in Hände. Ein Diener erschien und überreichte ihm zwei längliche Päckchen.  
Ein großes und ein kleines. Danach verschwand der Diener wieder.  
"Ayaka, meine Tochter. Du weißt, dass du in meinem Herzen einen besonderen Platz eingenommen hast, da du mich immer so an deine verstorbene Mutter erinnerst. Ich möchte dir etwas schenken, das einst ihr gehört hat. Ich glaube, es wäre in ihrem Sinne. Hier sind Ihr Schwert und ihr Dolch. Mögen sie dich beschützen."

Ayaka wich einen Schritt zurück. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Vater." Er nahm die beiden wertvollen Waffen und drückte sie ihr in ihre Hände. "Doch das wirst du. Wer weiß, was dir auf dieser Reise alles begegnen kann. Du hast die besten Schwertmeister als Ausbilder gehabt." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Vielleicht, kannst du auch dem Herrscher der westlichen Länder noch einige Überraschungen bereiten."  
Ayaka lachte.  
"Das würde diesem überheblichen Kerl ganz recht geschehen." "Ayaka, ich warne dich. Er ist kein Mann, den man sich zum Feind machen sollte."  
"Ich werde aufpassen, Vater. Du kennst mich doch."  
Genau deswegen mache ich mir Sorgen, meine Tochter, dachte Lao-Chin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf seine Tochter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie betrat den Hof. Dort wurde sie schon erwartet. Mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht empfing Sesshomaru sie.  
Wortlos wandte er sich um und ging zum Schlosstor hinaus.

Ayaka warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück. Sie hatte sich schon von ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester im Schloss verabschiedet. Sie wollte keine große Szene, besonders nicht vor dem Fürsten der westlichen Länder.  
Ohne ein Wort folgte sie ihm. Während sie sich immer mehr von dem Schloss entfernten, überfiel Ayaka schon das Heimweh. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Leben hier verbracht. Jetzt würde sie eine Reise in das Unbekannte antreten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 2

So, die Reise hat begonnen. Sesshomaru wird schneller als ihm lieb ist feststellen, das die Warnung des Fürsten nicht zu unrecht ausgesprochen wurde.  
Und Ayaka wird feststellen müssen, das der Fürst der westlichen Länder kein angenehmer Reisebegleiter ist, vor allem, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte. Die Gegenspieler betreten im nächsten Kapitel ebenfalls die "Bühne.  
Wirklich „ eine Reise mit Schwierigkeiten", die da beginnt.

Bitte Reviews, wie Euch das zweite Kapitel gefallen hat.  
Liebe Grüße

chaska


	3. Chapter 3

Als erstes möchte ich eine Warnung aussprechen.  
Ich habe so meine Schwierigkeiten Kampfszenen zu beschreiben.  
In der Vorstellung geht alles so schnell ab, aber wenn man das aufschreiben muss, dann fällt es mir sehr schwerrrrrr.  
Na, urteilt besser selbst (bitte nicht so streng, auf die Knie fall)  
Genug der Worte los geht es. Viel Spaß.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Reise mit Schwierigkeiten

Sie waren jetzt schon seit drei Tagen ununterbrochen unterwegs. Youkai's brauchten nicht so viel Schlaf wie Menschen. Sesshomaru hatte die Absicht diese leidige Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Also wollte er sowenig Rast machen, wie möglich.

Ein paar Mal hatte Ayaka versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, allerdings wurde sie so völlig ignoriert, dass sie keinen weiteren Versuch machte. Sie nutzte die Zeit ihn zu beobachten. Jede seiner Bewegungen registrierte sie. Es würde bei ihrer Flucht von Vorteil sein, ihren Verfolger, denn das würde er mit Sicherheit sein, zu kennen.  
Sie musste ihn nur erst mal in Sicherheit wiegen, dass sie ganz die folgsame Frau war, die jeden Befehl unverzüglich Folge leistete. So schwer ihr das auch fiel.

Sesshomaru war ganz zufrieden, wie die Reise bisher ablief. Diese Ayaka hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Sie folgte ihm respektvoll in einigen Schritten Abstand und folgte jeder seiner Anordnungen ohne zu zögern und ohne zu diskutieren. Die Warnung des Fürsten war also doch überflüssig gewesen.  
Wenn es so weiterging, würde er in wenigen Tagen wieder in seinem Schloss Inu no Taishou sein.

Der Wind trug ihm eine Warnung zu. In nicht allzu großer Entfernung vor ihnen, befanden sich Dämonen. Wolfsdämonen, um genau zu sein. Er blieb stehen und wartete bis Ayaka zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. "Sie gehören nicht zu unsrem Clan", auch ohne das Sesshomaru etwas sagen musste, verstand sie was er wissen wollte.  
"Könnte es Ärger bedeuten?", er fragte nicht, weil er sich davor scheute, sondern, weil es die Weiterreise aufhalten würde.

Ayaka zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt häufig Grenzstreitigkeiten. Manche Clan's versuchen in unser Territorium vorzudringen. Auf jeden Fall befinden sie sich in unserem Gebiet. Ein eindeutiger Verstoß." Noch war sie nicht die Frau des Kaisers. Noch war sie die Tochter des hiesigen Clanführers. Sie würde es nicht dulden, dass andere Wölfe ihr Territorium besetzten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie an Sesshomaru vorbei und folgte dem Geruch.

"Ayaka!", er rief ihren Namen. Sie blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zurück. Er war ihr gefolgt und stand nun vor ihr. "Wir werden einen Umweg machen und die Gruppe umgehen", befahl er.

"Nein!"  
Verblüfft sah Sesshomaru sie an "Nein?" Hatte sie wirklich gerade „Nein" gesagt?  
Er wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. Seine Mine war ausdruckslos, als er sie fragte. "Wie meintest du?"  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam Ayaka. Aber tapfer hielt sie seinem Blick stand und straffte die Schultern."Ich sagte: Nein! Ich werde..."  
Ohne ein Wort packte er sie am Arm, schmiss sie sich über die Schulter und ging los.  
Im ersten Moment war Ayaka zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, dann begann sie zu schimpfen. Sie benutzte alle Flüche, die sie je von der Dienerschaft aufgeschnappt hatte und das waren nicht gerade wenig.

Diese Frau hatte Ausdrücke am Leib, die Sesshomaru noch nie gehört hatte. Wahrlich, der Kaiser war nicht zu beneiden. "Sei endlich still! Das ist einer Youkai nicht würdig", sagte er ohne eine Emotion in der Stimme.

Ayaka verstummte unwillkürlich. Es waren fast dieselben Worte, die auch immer ihre Ausbilder zu ihr gesagt hatten, als sie wieder mal ihrem Temperament nachgeben hatte. Mit emotionsgeladenen Ausdrücken kam sie hier nicht weiter.  
"Lasst mich herunter!", bat sie mit leiser Stimme.

Sesshomaru lauschte ihrer Stimme nach. Fast klang sie wie ein schüchternes Mädchen. Sie schien einsichtig zu sein.  
Er blieb stehen und ließ sie von seiner Schulter gleiten.

Ayaka stand vor ihm, mit einer Hand strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Ihre Augen blitzen. "Sesshomaru-sama. Ihr werdet doch sicher einsehen, dass ich hier eingreifen muss. Diese Kerle müssen in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden."  
"Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich so schnell wie möglich zum Palast zu bringen. Ich werde mich nicht in solche Streitigkeiten verwickeln lassen..."

Sie hatten zu lange gezögert. So wie die beiden Reisenden, das Rudel Wölfe gewittert hatten, waren auch sie bemerkt worden. Es knackte im Unterholz und im nächsten Moment waren sie von ihnen umzingelt.

Es waren sechs Wolfsdämonen, die zusätzlich von einigen wahren Wölfen begleitet wurden. Ein junger Mann trat aus dem Ring und näherte sich Sesshomaru und Ayaka.  
"Sieh einer mal an, was wir hier gefunden haben. Eine Wölfin und ein kleines Hündchen."

Sesshomaru's rechte Augenbraue fuhr leicht in die Höhe. Hier war wohl einer leicht größenwahnsinnig. Ayaka trat vor.  
"Verschwindet, ihr habt in diesem Gebiet nicht zu suchen", sprach sie den Youkai an.  
"Aber, wer wird denn gleich so aggressiv sein. So etwas ziemt sich einer Dame nicht."

Ein tiefes Knurren entstand in Ayaka's Kehle, ihre Hände spreizten sich zu Krallen. "Du weiß nicht, mit wem du dich hier anlegst", fauchte sie. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und zog sie leicht nach hinten. Unwillig wandte sie den Kopf. Der Griff um ihre Schulter wurde fester und ermahnte sie, sich zu fügen.

Ärgerlich runzelte Ayaka die Stirn. Es war ihr Kampf, Sesshomaru hatte kein Recht sich einzumischen. "Zieh dich mit deinem Rudel zurück, dann habt ihr die Chance den Abend noch lebend zu genießen", Sesshomaru's Stimme klang eisig. "Das Hündchen bellt, wie niedlich..."

Im nächsten Moment verstummt der Wolfsyoukai, als sich die Klaue des „Hündchens" mit messerscharfen Nägeln um seinen Hals legte. Keuchend holte er Atem. Seine Hände fuhren haltlos durch die Luft.

Seine Kumpane waren überrumpelt worden. Dann fasste sich einer Mut und stürmte auf Sesshomaru zu.  
Dem weißhaarigen Kerl fehlte doch der linke Arm, also sollte er da doch angreifbar sein. Leider hatte er nicht Ayaka gerechnet.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Satz war sie an Sesshomaru's ungeschützter linker Seite und nahm den Angreifer in Empfang.  
"Das könnte dir so passen!", mit hässlichen Geräusch fuhren ihre Krallen über den Brustpanzer des Angreifers. Der wurde durch die Wucht des Schlags zurückgetrieben und prallte mehrere Meter entfernt unsanft auf den Boden auf.

"Also Wolf, du hast die Wahl. Was wählst du? Den Tod, oder das Leben?", der Blick von Sesshomaru's goldenen Augen bohrte sich in das Gesicht des Youkai. Leicht verringerte er den Druck um die Kehle, um dem Wolf die Chance zu geben auch antworten zu können.  
"Das Leben... ich... wähle das Leben!" Sesshomaru's Klaue öffnete sich und ließ den Wolf einfach zu Boden fallen.  
Keuchend, sich die Kehle reibend, saß er auf dem Boden.

Sesshomaru gönnte ihm keinen weiteren Blick. "Komm, Ayaka! Die Wölfe werden heute noch dieses Gebiet verlassen. Wir gehen." Ayaka konnte es kaum glauben. Damit sollte es schon getan sein?  
Zögernd kam sie der Aufforderung nach.

Noch einmal sah sie sich um. Seine Freunde hatten den am Boden Liegenden aufgeholfen. Dann zogen sie sich zurück. Eindeutig in Richtung Grenze.

Ayaka musterte den Youkai, der nun vor ihr ging.  
Noch nie, hatte sie so viel Selbstvertrauen in die eigene Stärke gesehen. Als er den Wolf angegriffen hatte, war ein Ausbruch seines Youki's zu spüren gewesen. Er hatte es unterdrückt, aber sie hatte es eindeutig gespürt.  
Auch dem Wolf war es nicht entgangen, deshalb hatte er wohlweislich den Rückzieher gemacht. Sie war noch nie einer so mächtigen Ausstrahlung begegnet.

Sesshomaru dachte über die Begegnung nach. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie in den Kampf mit eingreifen würde. Wie selbstverständlich hatte sie seine verwundbare Seite geschützt. Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. Scheinbar hatte er sie doch unterschätzt. Vielleicht sollte er die Warnung ihres Vaters doch ernst nehmen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Es war am Nachmittag des Zweiten, als Sesshomaru, sowie Ayaka gleichzeitig stehen blieben.

Er hob lauschend den Kopf. Auch Ayaka hatte es gehört. "Jemand kommt", sagte sie leise Sesshomaru nickte. "Mindestens fünf", stellte er fest. "Du bleibst hinter mir." "Ich kann Euch helfen", protestierte Ayaka.  
"Das fehlte mir noch. Ich will nicht Gefahr laufen noch zusätzlich deinen unkontrollierten Schwerthieben ausweichen zu müssen"  
Ärgerlich schnaubte Ayaka. Dieser Kerl war so von sich eingenommen.

Die Zeit für eine weitere Diskussion blieb nicht, denn urplötzlich brachen sie aus dem Gebüsch hervor und griffen sofort an. Ayaka, sowie Sesshomaru, zogen gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter und stellten sich den Eindringlingen.

Es waren, wie er gesagt hatte, fünf. Es waren Dämonen, das konnte sie genau spüren. Allerdings war sie einer niederen Kaste, als sie angehörig. Sie hatten längst nicht die nötigen Kräfte um gegen Sesshomaru und sie bestehen zu können.  
Doch anscheinend waren sie sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst. Drei stürzten sich auf Sesshomaru und versuchten ihn von ihr abzudrängen. Die beiden anderen warfen sich auf sie.

Ayaka parierte die Schläge. Stahl klirrte auf Stahl, als die Schwerter zusammenprallten. Geschickt wich sie einer Stoßattacke des einen aus. Er rannte an ihr vorbei ins Leere. Der andere versuchte die Chance zu nutzen und griff seitlich an. Mit zwei Schlägen drängte sie ihn zurück, dabei ließ sie den zweiten Gegner nicht aus den Augen, der sich gefangen hatte und wieder auf sie zukam.

Drei Gegner standen vor Sesshomaru. Abschätzend ließ er den Blick über sie gleiten. Es grenzte schon an Beleidigung, dass sie die Klingen auf ihn richteten. Der erste stürmte vor. Mit Leichtigkeit fing Sesshomaru die Klinge ab. Ein Schlag reichte aus und ließ den Gegner mehrere Meter zurückfliegen. Zwei andere versuchten es gemeinsam. Geschickt wich er dem Ersten aus und beförderte den anderen dann auf den Boden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Ayaka. Entgegen seiner Anweisung hielt sie sich nicht zurück. In diesem Fall nicht schlecht, denn zwei der Kerle hatten sich direkt auf sie gestürzt.  
Es wurde Zeit das zu beenden. Einer der Angreifer hatte sich mit dem Abstand verschätzt und fühlte plötzlich den kalten Stahl von Tokijin, wie er durch seine Rippen fuhr. Das war auch das letzte, was er spürte, bevor er tot zu Boden sank.

Plötzlich wichen Ayaka's Gegner zurück.  
Was soll das?, fragte sie sich verblüfft. Im nächsten Moment erfuhr sie es.

Die zwei Kerle, die sich von hinten anschlichen, bemerkte Ayaka erst, als es zu spät war. Sie wurde von hinten an beiden Armen gepackt. Sie verlor plötzlich den Boden unter den Füssen und wurde wegschleift.  
Krampfhaft hielt sie ihr Schwert fest. Sie durfte es auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Sesshomaru konnte ihr im Moment nicht helfen.  
Sie war auf sich allein gestellt.

Zwischen den Bäumen hielten die Entführer für einen kurzen Moment an.  
"Hier entlang!"  
Ayaka drehte ihr rechtes Handgelenk nach hinten, soweit wie es ging. Sie spürte weichen Widerstand und hörte den Schmerzensschrei. Ihr rechter Arm wurde losgelassen.  
"Du Idiot. Halt sie fest!"  
"Sie hat mich erwischt. Verdammt, sie hat mich erwischt."

Ayaka drehte sich nach links und schwang das Schwert herum.  
Der zweite Mann ließ ihren linken Arm los und es gelang ihm gerade noch zur Seite zu springen, ansonsten hätte ihm Ayaka's Schwert den Kopf abgeschlagen.  
Sie drehte sich vollendest zu ihren Gegner um und richtete ihr Schwert auf sie.

Die zwei waren verblüfft, das ihr hilflos gedachtes Opfer sich auf einmal zur Wehr setzte. Die Verblüffung hielt sich aber nicht lange. Beide begannen auf Ayaka zuzugehen. Sie ging in Verteidigungsstellung.

Sesshomaru sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ayaka weggeschleift wurde. In diesem Moment konnte er ihr nicht helfen. Die zwei, die Ayaka abgelenkt hatten, damit sich die anderen anschleichen konnten, gesellten sich zu seiner Truppe dazu.  
Die restlichen Kerle griffen jetzt geschlossen an, er musste zuerst sie außer Gefecht setzen. Sie wollten wohl mit aller Gewalt in das Jenseits kommen. Nun gut, diesen Wunsch konnte er ihnen erfüllen.

Mit einem großen Sprung nach hinten verschaffte er sich etwas Luft. Die Angreifer waren nicht gerade von der intelligenten Sorte. Anstatt sich zu verteilen und ihn getrennt anzugreifen, standen sie in einer Reihe vor ihm. Das machte die ganze Sache einfacher.

Er hob Tokijin und schlug zu. Die blauen Energiewirbel rasten auf die fünf Unglücklichen zu.  
Er sah noch ihre entsetzen Gesichter, als die Wirbel sie trafen. Zwei gelang es noch sich in letzter Sekunde mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die anderen zwei wurden buchstäblich aufgelöst.  
Bevor die zwei sich erholen konnten, war er bei ihnen. Der eine bekam noch nicht einmal die Zeit sich vom Boden zu erheben, bevor ihm der kalte Stahl von Tokijin's Klinge zwischen die Rippen fuhr.

Diese Zeit hatte der letzte dazu genutzt sich von hinten an Sesshomaru anzuschleichen. Mit voller Wucht ließ er das Schwert auf den Hundeyoukai niederrasen. Er hatte nur nicht mit der enormen Schnelligkeit von seinem, schon sicher gewähnten, Opfer gerechnet. Eben war er noch da und im nächsten Moment durchschnitt die Klinge nur leere Luft.  
"Deine Dummheit kennt keine Grenzen", mit diesen Worten tauchte Sesshomaru neben dem Dämon auf. Mit der Schnelligkeit einer zustoßenden Schlange schlug Sesshomaru zu.

Der letzte Dämon fiel unter Tokijin's Schlag.  
Der Körper hatte noch nicht den Boden berührt, als Sesshomaru sich schon umgewandt hatte und die Richtung einschlug, wohin Ayaka wegschleift worden war.

Ihr Geruch leitete ihn. Sie konnte nicht weit entfernt sein. Die Bäume wichen zurück und er erreichte die Lichtung, wo Ayaka und ihre beiden Gegner sich befanden.  
Schon wollte er eingreifen, als er inne hielt. Genauer betrachtet er den Kampf. Sie schlug sich gar nicht schlecht. Das hatte er ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Mit einem Achselzucken steckte er Tokijin weg und lehnte sich abwartend gegen einen Baum. Mal sehen, wie viel sie wirklich konnte.

Ayaka begann der Kampf richtig Spaß zu machen.  
Die beiden waren keine wirklichen Gegner für sie. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten war es nicht sehr weit her. Außerdem genoss sie es wieder mal mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen. Es war schon lange her, das sie die letzten Übungskämpfe mit ihrem Meister absolviert hatte.  
In ihren Inneren hatte sie das Gefühl, dass eine Trommel schlagen würde, zu deren Takt sie die Schläge parierte, oder selber angriff.

Plötzlich machte der eine einen Ausfall und griff von der Seite an. Instinktiv riss Ayaka ihr Schwert herum und stieß zu. Sie spürte auf einmal harten Widerstand an der Klinge, der plötzlich verschwand und nachgiebig wurde.  
Der Dämon sah sie völlig erstaunt an, dann sackte er langsam in sich zusammen. Fassungslos starrte Ayaka auf die blutverschmierte Klinge. Sie hatte sie ihrem Gegner durch die Brust gestoßen. Er starb noch, bevor er auf dem Boden auftraf. Wie erstarrt sah Ayaka auf den regungslosen Körper. Ich habe ihn getötet , der Gedanke durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz.

Sesshomaru stieß sich vom Baum ab und legte die Hand auf den Schwertgriff. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie Ayaka den Dämon getötet hatte. Hatte gesehen, wie ihr Gesicht erst Erstaunen, dann einen namenlosen Schrecken gezeigt hatte. Sie hat wohl zum ersten Mal getötet. Der Schreck macht sie unvorsichtig.

Für einen Moment vernachlässigte sie ihre Deckung. Der andere griff an.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Ayaka eine Bewegung wahr. Ihre antrainierten Instinkte ließen sie reagieren. Sie duckte sich und riss im selben Moment das Schwert hoch. Im letzten Moment fing sie die Klinge ab. Mit zwei heftigen Schlägen trieb sie den Dämon zurück. Ein dritter prellte ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Mit glühenden Augen stand sie vor ihm. Sie konnte es jetzt beenden. Doch sie ließ die Klinge sinken.  
"Geh! Geh ich schenke dir dein Leben."  
Für einen Moment zögerte der Dämon, dann drehte er sich um und rannte auf den Wald zu.

Der Energiewirbel holte ihn ein, kurz bevor er die rettenden Bäume erreichte und riss ihn in Stücke.

Erschrocken zuckte Ayaka zusammen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sesshomaru, der mit gezückten Tokijin sich ihr langsam näherte und dann wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen blieb. Er hatte ihn getötet.  
"Warum habt Ihr das getan? Er hatte aufgegeben", fragte Ayaka fassungslos.  
"Er wollte dich offensichtlich töten. Du solltest einen Kampf immer endgültig beenden. Wenn er geflohen wäre, dann hättest du beim nächsten Mal wieder gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. So ist es jetzt einer weniger."

Langsam steckte er das Schwert weg.  
Wortlos drehte sich Ayaka ab und säuberte ihre Klinge. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Begleiter zu.  
"Es war meine Entscheidung. Ihr hattet kein Recht Euch einzumischen",sagte sie verbittert.

Mit einem großen Schritt stand er plötzlich vor ihr. Trotzig blieb sie stehen und sah zu ihm hoch, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Seine goldenen Augen sahen sie kalt an.  
Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken. "Ich bin derjenige, der die Entscheidungen fällt. Ich trage die Verantwortung dafür, dass du unbeschadet am Hof des Kaisers angelangst."  
"Ich lasse mir nicht den Mund verbieten. Ich werde...", widersprach sie ihm.  
Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand ihre Kehle umschloss und leicht zudrückte. "Du wirst meinen Befehlen gehorchen. Wir werden jetzt weitergehen. Bis zum Einbruch der Nacht, will ich noch eine größere Strecke geschafft haben."

Urplötzlich ließ er sie los, drehte sich um und ging los.  
Ayaka rieb sich die Kehle. Dieser Kerl war völlig gefühlskalt. Ihn interessiert nur, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich loswurde.  
Es half wohl nichts. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Toten folgte sie ihm.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Ayaka war nicht nach Reden zu mute. Sie beschäftigte sich zu sehr mit dem Kampf.  
Sie hatte getötet. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, hatte sie jemandem das Leben genommen. Sie fühlte eine ungeheure Schuld. Dabei half es nichts, wenn sie sich sagte, dass sie in Notwehr gehandelt hatte.

Sesshomaru warf ihr ab und zu einen Blick zu, den sie aber offensichtlich nicht bemerkte. Sie war ungewöhnlich still. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn irgendwie anzusprechen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie auch in der Schwertkunde ausgebildet worden war. Sie stellte sich dabei noch nicht einmal ungeschickt an.

Sie waren bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung unterwegs. Dann suchte er einen geschützten Platz und machte ein kleines Feuer. Ayaka setzte sich schweigend an das Feuer und starrte in die Flammen.  
"Du solltest etwas essen. Morgen wird wieder anstrengend werden", schlug er vor.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich bin einfach nur müde. Ich werde schlafen gehen."  
Sie begann ihr Lager herzurichten und wickelte sich dann ihre Decke. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Doch die Ereignisse des Tages ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Wie sollte sie damit leben können? Sie war nicht so kaltblütig, wie Sesshomaru, dem es sichtbar nichts ausmachte, auch einen Fliehenden zu töten. Zwar war sie auch ein Dämon, aber irgendwie kam ihr das Töten Unrecht vor.  
Unwillkürlich kamen ihr die Tränen hoch.

Sesshomaru witterte Tränen. Weinte sie etwa? Hatte sie es so getroffen, das sie diesen miesen Kerl getötet hatte? Sie hatte sich doch nur verteidigt.  
"Er wollte dich töten. Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht, als du dein Leben verteidigt hast", sagte er leise in ihre Richtung.  
Ayaka hielt den Atem an. Versuchte er etwa sie zu trösten?

Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte sie ihr tröstend auf die Schulter legen.  
Millimeter über ihr wurde ihm bewusst, was er da im Begriff war zu tun und er zog hastig die Hand weg.  
"Schlaf jetzt!", knurrte er und lehnte sich zurück um die Nacht Wache zu halten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag

Der Geruch von Rauch lag in der Luft.  
Eine Hütte, bzw. was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Ein verkohlter Haufen,  
von Holzbalken.  
"Sie scheinen überfallen worden zu sein." Langsam näherte sich Ayaka den qualmenden Überresten.  
"Offensichtlich. Wir gehen weiter. Das waren nur Menschen", für Sesshomaru war damit die Sache erledigt.  
Unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten ging Ayaka näher. Sie hatte etwas gehört. Nur schwach, aber eindeutig. Ein leises Wimmern. Vor der Hütte lagen die Körper der Bewohner. Verkrümmt und mit Pfeilen im Rücken. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau. Halb unter Frau verborgen, lag ein kleines Bündel.

Ayaka bückte sich und schob den Körper der Frau zur Seite. Dann hob sie vorsichtig das Bündel hoch und schlug den Stoff zur Seite. Das Gesicht eines Babys tauchte aus den Stofflagen auf. Die großen Babyaugen sahen verblüfft nach oben. Nachdenklich sah sie auf den Körper der Frau.  
Sie hatte ihr Kind mit ihrem Körper vor den Pfeilen geschützt. Sie hatte ihr Leben für es gegeben.  
Sesshomaru tauchte plötzlich neben ihr auf."Ein Menschenkind. Lass es hier!"  
"Es wird sterben, wenn wir es hier zurücklassen."  
"Was geht uns das an. Komm!"  
"Wir werden es bis zum nächsten Dorf mitnehmen."

Sie widersprach ihm wieder. Ärgerlich trat er auf sie zu. Ayaka wich einen Schritt zurück und drückte das Kind schützend an sich. Ein warnendes Knurren kam aus ihrer Kehle und ließ Sesshomaru verblüfft stoppen.  
Ihre Augen glühten förmlich. Sie würde nicht nachgeben. Diesmal nicht. Wortlos ging sie an ihm vorbei. Es blieb ihm nicht anderes ihr zu folgen. Für einen kurzen Moment, hatte er eine Ahnung davon bekommen, was für eine mächtige Gegnerin sie sein würde, wenn sie etwas zu beschützen hatte.  
Also gut, wenn sie dieses klägliche Wesen unbedingt in das nächste Dorf bringen wollte, musste er das wohl diesmal durchgehen lassen.

Witternd hob er den Kopf. Es würde kein großer Umweg sein. Der Gestank der Menschen kam von hinter dem nächsten Hügel her. Dort musste das nächste Dorf sein. Er hatte wieder die Spitze übernommen. Ayaka hatte, trotz dem er sich so ablehnend verhielt, das Vertrauen, dass er sie in das nächste Dorf bringen würde. Also folgte sie ihm. Das Kleine war zu niedlich. Nur zu gut, das es zu klein war, um sich an diesen Überfall später erinnern zu können. Sie streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf und lachte auf, als die kleinen Hände nach ihren Fingern griffen.

Sesshomaru beobachtete sie unbemerkt. Ihr Gesicht erstrahlte förmlich, als sie lachte. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass er nachgeben hatte. Seit dem Überfall gestern, war sie doch sehr in sich gekehrt gewesen. Vielleicht würde ihr das hier helfen darüber wegzukommen.  
So wie es aussah, würde sie sicher eine gute Mutter sein, wenn sie dem Kaiser Kinder schenkte. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieser fette Dämon seine Hände auf ihren Körper legen würde, stieß ihn ab. Aber es war ihr Schicksal.

Felder tauchten vor ihnen auf. Am Rand des ersten Feldes, das sie erreichten, saß ein Mann und machte gerade Pause. Als er aufblickte sah er auf einmal einen großen weißhaarigen Dämon vor sich, der ihn mit kaltem Blick musterte. Voller Schrecken schrie er auf und rannte fort.

Blitzschnell hatte Sesshomaru ihn eingeholt und am Kragen gepackt. Der Mann fühlte, wie er hochgehoben wurde und wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

"Sesshomaru-sama, bitte lasst ihn los."  
Der Bauer konnte es kaum glauben, als die Klaue von seinem Hals verschwand und er wieder den Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte.  
Neben dem Dämon, der ihn angegriffen hatte, tauchte eine Frau auf. Ihre Schönheit schlug ihn in den Bann. Sie war offensichtlich ebenfalls ein Dämon, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Kerl neben ihm, schien sie ihm nichts tun zu wollen.  
Langsam kam sie näher und er sah, dass sie ein Kind auf dem Arm trug.

"Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte sie.  
"Man nennt mich Daisuke."  
Ayaka verbeugte sich leicht."Mein Name ist Ayaka und das ist Sesshomaru. Wir sind nicht weit von hier entfernt auf eine Hütte gestoßen."  
Schreck durchfuhr den Bauern. "Das ist die Hütte meines Bruders Li."  
Traurigkeit machte sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau breit. "Wir fanden die Hütte zerstört vor und Euren Bruder und seine Frau tot."  
Tränen traten dem Bauern in die Augen. Ayaka trat noch näher an ihn heran und zeigte ihm das Baby. "Das Kind hat überlebt. Ihr seid sein Onkel. Nehmt es bitte auf."  
Automatisch streckte der Mann die Arme aus und Ayaka legte ihn das Bündel vorsichtig hinein.

Daisuke konnte es kaum glauben. Da hatte ein Dämon Mitleid mit einem Menschen. Er sah sie an. Diese Youkai war etwas Besonderes. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Mann. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt und sein Blick war so kalt, das einem ein Schauder über den Rücken laufen konnte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, der Kerl würde nur darauf warten, ihm den Garaus zu machen.  
"Ich danke Euch. Wir werden uns gut um das Kind kümmern." Direkt an Sesshomaru gerichtet, fügte er noch hinzu. "Eure Frau ist sehr gütig. Ihr seid ein sehr glücklicher... äh... Mann."  
Sesshomaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dieser Mann dachte doch tatsächlich, dass Ayaka seine Gefährtin war.  
"Komm jetzt!", sagte er zu Ayaka.  
Mit einem letzten Lebewohl verabschiedete sie sich und folgte ihm.

Sie hatten die Felder längst hinter sich gelassen, als Ayaka zu Sesshomaru aufschloss und neben ihm ging. Sie legte ihm leicht ihre Hand auf dem Arm.  
"Danke. Ich weiß, dass Ihr mit meinem Handeln nicht einverstanden wart. Aber Ihr habt mich gewähren lassen. Ich danke Euch dafür."  
Erstaunt sah er auf ihre schmale Hand. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Sie dankte ihm. Die Worte des Mannes kamen ihm in den Sinn. Eure Frau ist sehr gütig. Ihr seid ein sehr glücklicher Mann. Was wäre wenn...? Er entzog ihr seinen Arm. Diese Gedanken sollte er nicht haben. "Wir müssen die verlorene Zeit aufholen", erwiderte er kurz.

Ayaka sah ihm nach, wie er seine Schritte beschleunigte und an ihr vorbeiging. Für einen kurzen Augeblick, fast schon so kurz, das man glauben konnte ihn sich eingebildet zu haben, hatte sie Gefühle in seinen goldenen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Gefühle, wie Sehnsucht nach etwas bestimmten, nach etwas, das doch niemals ihm gehören würde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ihr habt versagt! Wie konnte das passieren? Du hast mir versichert, dass ihr es schaffen würdet."  
Mit voller Wucht zerschellte die Vase an der Wand. Haarscharf war sie an dem Kopf des Dämons vorbei geflogen. Hastig wechselte er den Platz, denn es wurde schon nach dem nächsten Wurfgeschoss gegriffen.  
"Es ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben. Wir konnten nicht ahnen, dass sie ebenfalls eine Schwertkämpferin ist. Die beiden waren einfach besser als wir. Verdammt, ich habe fast alle meine Kameraden verloren. Keine Belohnung der Welt ist das wert."  
Drohend richtete sich die verhüllte Gestalt auf."Heißt das etwa, du verweigerst mir den Gehorsam."  
Ängstlich schrumpfte der Dämon einige Zentimeter zusammen.  
"Hört doch, es hat so keinen Zweck. Die beiden sind zu gut. Ja... wenn sie vielleicht getrennt wären, dann..."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen herrschte für einen Moment.  
"Du hat mich da auf eine Idee gebracht. Die beiden zu trennen. Das ist wirklich kein schlechter Gedanke. Zusammen sind sie vielleicht harte Gegner,  
aber einzeln... Besonders dieses Weib, sie ist sicher nicht so stark, dass sie sich allein behaupten könnte. Also gut, ich glaube mir ist da schon eine Idee gekommen. Das Felsenlabyrinth. Eine perfekte Falle. Wir müssen sie nur dorthin locken."  
Der verhüllte Kopf beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter vor.  
"Das wir eure Aufgabe sein. Hört zu, ihr werdet ..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 3

Die ersten Reisetage sind vorbei. Die ersten Schwierigkeiten gemeistert. Doch die Gegner denken sich was Neues aus. Was mag „das Felsenlabyrinth" wohl sein? Sesshomaru und Ayaka sollen getrennt werden, da heißt es nur noch getrennt gehen, vereint zuschlagen.

Bitte schreibt mir doch wie Euch das gefallen hat. Ich habe es auch nun so geschaltet, das anonyme Reviews zulässig sind.

Ich möchte mich noch bei allen bedanken, die hier meine Story lesen. Ich war echt überrascht, als ich die "Klicks" mir angesehnen habe. Ich knuddel Euch ganz fest.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Kapitel wird ein wenig kürzer geraten. Ich hatte in dieser Woche etwas viel um die Ohren.  
Trotzdem viel Spaß dabei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Felsenlabyrinth

Als Sesshomaru das helle Licht sah, war es schon zu spät um zu reagieren.

Es umschloss ihn und verhinderte jede weitere Bewegung. Verschwommen konnte Sesshomaru Ayaka's Gestalt erkennen. Sie befand sich in derselben Situation, wie er.  
Im nächsten Moment fühlte er gewaltige Kräfte wirken, die ihn zu zerreißen drohten. Dann schluckte die Dunkelheit ihn.

Von einem auf den anderen Augenblick war Sesshomaru wieder bei Bewusstsein und auf den Beinen. Eine magische Falle, durchzuckte es ihn. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, dass er sie nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Da hatte ein Dämon wohl eine Art Bannkreis erschaffen, der diese Falle solange verbarg, bis es zu spät war.

Mit allen Sinnen sicherte er seine Umgebung. Er war allein. Schroffe Felswände umgaben ihn. Über sich, auf der Hälfte der Höhe der Wände,  
bemerkte er eine Barriere. Er zog Tokijin. Um seine Füße bildete sich eine weiße Wolke. Langsam schwebte er in die Höhe, bis er sich unmittelbar unter dem Bannkreis befand.

Er schlug zu. Die Wirbel von Tokijin's Klinge rasten auf die Barriere zu.  
Funken spürten auf, dass war aber auch alles. Die Barriere hielt. Auf diesem Weg kam er hier nicht heraus. Nicht gut, aber auch nicht zu ändern. Er musste nur nach einem anderen Ausweg suchen.

Das war das eine Problem, das andere war sein Schützling. Sie war verschwunden. Sie befand sich auch nicht in seiner Nähe, ansonsten hätte er sie wittern oder auch spüren können. Beides war nicht der Fall. Sie musste aber hier irgendwo sein. Deutlich hatte er gesehen, dass sie ebenso wie er von der Magie erfasst worden war.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg um sie zu suchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka war allein. Das nahmen ihre Sinne sofort wahr, als sie wieder erwachte. Nirgends konnte sie die Aura ihres Begleiters wahrnehmen. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Felsen umgaben sie. In der Hälfte der schroffen Felswände nahm sie eine starke Barriere wahr. Auf diesem Weg kam sie also nicht heraus. Der Felsspalt, in dem sie sich befand, führte nach rechts sowie nach links weiter. Sehr weit konnte sie den Weg nicht erkennen, da der Weg sich in vielen Windungen durch den Berg zog. Sie musste hier heraus. Selbst die längste Reise beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt. Sie wählte die rechte Seite und ging los.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seit etlichen Stunden war Ayaka schon unterwegs.  
Endlose Gänge zogen sich durch die Felsen. Endeten manchmal in Sackgassen, oder verzweigten sich in zahlreiche Richtungen.

Sie spürte die Veränderung vor sich. In einiger Entfernung wurde sie erwartet. Es waren drei unterschiedliche Youki, die sie wahrnahm. Sie fühlte eine innere Befriedigung. Diese Wanderung durch die endlosen Felsgänge strapazierte ihre Geduld. Außerdem hatte sie Fragen. Längst war es ihr klar geworden, dass es jemand auf sie abgesehen hatte. Sie war sich allerdings nicht bewusst, sich so einen Feind geschaffen zu haben. Das machte die ganze Sache auch so schwierig. Wie sollte man gegen jemanden kämpfen, den man nicht kannte und der immer andere vorschickte?

Hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung warteten sie. Sie ließ den Blick über sie gleiten. Es waren welche von derselben Sorte, wie sie schon einmal angegriffen hatten. Schade. Sie hatte mit einer größeren Herausforderung gerechnet. Ayaka zog das Schwert aus der Scheide.  
"Also, die Herren. Lasst uns das Spiel beginnen."

Der erste stürzte sich auf sie. Mit einem Hieb schlug sie sein Schwert aus der Bahn und war an ihm vorbei. Mit einem Sprung stand sie vor dem Zweiten,  
der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so schnell vor seiner Gegnerin zu stehen. "Hallo!", sagte sie leise und rammte ihr Schwert vor. Der Dämon war zu langsam. Die silberne Klinge fuhr in seinen Körper. Stöhnend brach er zusammen. Ayaka zog die Klinge heraus und sprang über seinen leblosen Körper.

Der Dritte hatte daraus Lehre gezogen. Er parierte ihre Schläge. In ihrem Rücken vernahm sie Geräusche. Geschickt verlagerte sie den Kampf, so dass sie die Felswand im Rücken spürte. Somit war sie von Angriffen von hinten sicher.

Die Angreifer hatten sich sicher in der Überzahl gewähnt. Der schnelle Verlust von einen von ihnen, stachelte nur ihre Wut an. Heftig drangen sie auf Ayaka ein.

Sie parierte die Schläge. Mit einem Sprung kam sie an einen der beiden heran, und verließ die Deckung der Felswand. Seine Verteidigung wies für einen kurzen Moment eine Lücke auf. Sie stieß zu.  
Im letzten Augenblick gelang es dem Dämon ihrem Stoß auszuweichen. Hinter ihr kam der zweite heran. Er schlug zu. Ayaka sank in die Knie und die Klinge zischte knapp über ihren Kopf hinweg.  
Im selben Moment stand sie schon wieder und hieb zu. Die Klinge fand ihr Ziel. Dabei erwischte sie noch den Felsen. Ein schrilles Kreischen klang auf, als die Klinge eine tiefe Furche in den harten Stein schnitt.

Nur noch ein Gegner.  
Sie wirbelte herum und drang auf ihn ein. Die Schläge prasselten nur so auf ihn nieder. Doch er hielt sich nicht schlecht. Es gelang ihm sie hinzuhalten.  
Es war nur ein leises Schleifen, das sie warnte. Blitzschnell sprang sie nach links und wandte sich noch im Sprung um. Der eine war anscheinend nicht tot, sondern nur verletzt gewesen. Er war wieder aufgestanden und versuchte ihr von hinten das Schwert in den Rücken zu rammen. Mit einem kurzen Hieb beendete sie seinen Versuch.

Der letzte der drei, griff sie nun von hinten an. Sie spürte die Bewegung und drehte sich um. Die Krallen des Dämons fuhren über ihren rechten Arm und rissen ihre Haut und Fleisch bis auf die Knochen auf. Das Schwert entglitt ihren Fingern.

Schmerz schoss in ihr hoch auf und raubte ihre letzte Beherrschung. Ihr Youki brach aus. Ihre Haare wurden hoch gewirbelt, als ein heftiger Wind durch den Felsengang wehte. Ihre Augen verloren die grün-gelbe Färbung und waren nun blutrot. An ihren Wangen erschien rechts und links je ein heller silberfarbener Streifen. Aus ihrer Kehle kam ein drohendes Knurren, das den angreifenden Dämon je abstoppen ließ.

Bei allen Göttern, was ist das für ein Wesen?, dachte er sich und im gleichen Moment wusste er, das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte gezögert, das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis.

Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell. Als er die Klaue mit den scharfen Nägeln, die um das doppelte ihrer Größe angewachsen waren, auf sich zurasen sah, war es schon zu spät. Tief bohrten sich die Nägel, wie zahlreiche Messer in seine Brust.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und sank zu Boden. Eine zweite Klaue raste heran und mit einer riesigen Kraft wurde er in die Höhe geschleudert. Er was schon nicht mehr am Leben, als er auf dem Boden aufkam.

Schwer atmend stand Ayaka leicht vorgebeugt da. Es war wieder passiert. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte man ihr beigebracht, sich zu beherrschen. Ihr Temperament war für eine Youkai recht beträchtlich. Weibliche Youkai's waren nicht ganz so gefühlskalt, wie ihre männlichen Vertreter, aber sie zeigten normalerweise, eben sowenig ihre Gefühle öffentlich.  
Es galt als Schwäche.

Ayaka drängte ihre Verwandlung zurück. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Die Verlockung diesem mächtigen Gefühl nachzugeben war sehr groß. Diese Gegner hatte sie erledigt, es waren aber sicher nicht die letzen, die sie hier getroffen hatte. Mit Schrecken bemerkte sie erst jetzt, das sie schon wieder getötet hatte.  
Nie hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass diese Reise so verlaufen würde.  
Sie musste ihr Leben verteidigen und das würde sie weiterhin so gut wie möglich tun. Wenn es bedeutete, dass sie ihre Gegner töten musste, dann würde sie das auch tun. Selbst, wenn sie sonst gegen das Töten war.

Mit einem leichten Bedauern, sah sie auf die Körper. Sie hätte sich zumindest bei dem letzten zurückhalten müssen. Jetzt blieben ihre Fragen unbeantwortet.

Sie hob ihr Schwert mit der linken Hand auf und steckte die Klinge mühsam wieder zurück in die Schwertscheide, dann setzte sie ihre Wanderung fort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru roch Blut. Das Blut von Dämonen. Als er um die nächste Felsnase bog, sah er vor sich mehrere Körper liegen. Es handelte sich um dieselbe Art von Dämonen, die sie schon von einigen Tagen angegriffen hatten.

Mit dem Fuß stieß er einer der Leichen an. Er war durch Schwerthiebe gestorben, ebenso, wie der andere. Bei dem dritten war es allerdings anders. Er wies eindeutig Verletzungen auf, die von langen Klauen herrührten. An der Felswand bemerkte er die Spuren von Schwertklingen.

Nachdenklich fuhr Sesshomaru mit den Fingern über die tiefen Narben im Gestein. Deutlich spürte er die Spuren von starken Youki. Er kannte es, aber nicht in dieser gewaltigen Form. Es waren die Spuren von Ayaka. Hatte sie etwa in der ganzen Zeit ihre wirkliche Stärke verborgen?  
Wenn es so war, dann war sie in ihren Kräften ihm fast ebenbürtig.

Seine Begleitung war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Ein Blutfleck auf dem felsigen Boden, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es roch nach Ayaka. Also war sie aus diesem Kampf nicht ohne Verwundung herausgekommen. Allerdings sollten bei ihrem Youki die Wunden schnell verheilen.  
Sobald er sie fand, würde er ihr ein paar Fragen stellen.  
Und das er sie lebend fand, stand für ihn außer Frage. Es gab es kein wenn, oder falls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 4

Der unbekannte Gegner hat es geschafft die zwei Reisenden zu trennen. Sie sitzen in einem Labyrinth fest.  
Allerdings ist Ayaka doch nicht so hilflos, wie es sich die Gegner wünschen.

Nächste Woche geht es schon weiter. Dieses Labyrinth ist nicht unbewohnt. Ayaka trifft auf den "Heiler".

Liebe Grüße; chaska


	5. Chapter 5

Erst Mal an alle einen herzlichen Dank für die tollen Kommis.  
Ihr habt mich, im Hinblick auf meine Befürchtung, dass ich keine Kampfszenen beschreiben kann, mehr als beruhigt. DANKE ! (tiefe Verbeugung) 

Dieses Mal geht es etwas geruhsamer zu.

Genug der Worte, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Heiler

Ayaka blieb stehen. Vor ihr breitete sich ein kleiner Talkessel aus. Er war mit grünem Gras bewachsen. Ein kleines Reisfeld, sowie einen großen Kräuter und Gemüsegarten entdeckte sie. An die rechte Felswand schmiegte sich eine kleine wacklige Hütte. Direkt daneben entsprang eine Quelle dem Fels, sammelte sich zu einem kleinen Bach, der das Tal durchfloss und am gegenüberliegenden Ende in einer Felsspalte verschwand.

Gerade als sie die Hütte erreichte, wurde der Vorhang, der als Tür diente zur Seite geschoben. Ein alter Mann trat hervor, mit einer Harke in der Hand. Sein Gesicht war von unzähligen Runzeln durchzogen. Schneeweißes Haar wuchs dicht auf seinem Kopf.

Seine kleinen schwarzen Augen sahen überrascht hoch, als sie Ayaka bemerkten.  
Sein Blick huschte über ihre Gestalt. Er registrierte die ungewöhnliche Färbung ihres Haars, sowie die spitze Form ihrer Ohren. Eindeutig nicht menschlich.  
"Du bist ein Dämon, nicht!?", er stellte es mehr fest, als das er fragte.

Ayaka nickte. Er war ein Mensch. Die Frage war nur, wie kam er hierher?  
Sie verbeugte sich leicht um zu zeigen, das sie keine bösen Absichten hatte.  
"Sei gegrüßt, Großväterchen. Ich habe nicht vor dir etwas zu tun. Ich bitte nur um die Güte hier etwas rasten zu dürfen."

Vor Überraschung riss der alte Mann die Augen weit auf. Das war ihm noch nie vorgekommen, dass ein Dämon so freundlich war. Normalerweise wurden Menschen kommentarlos angegriffen.  
"Mein Name ist Katsou. Komm rein mein Kind. Ich sehe, dass du verwundet bist." Ayaka lächelte. Mein Kind ; sie war sicher um Jahrhunderte älter, als dieser Mann.  
Sie folgte ihm in die kleine Hütte.

Der kleine Raum bot Platz für eine Kochstelle. An der Wand befand sich das Lager des alten Mannes. Daneben mehrere Truhen in denen er wohl seine Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte.  
Von den Deckenbalken hingen getrocknete Bündel von Kräutern herab. Er war ein Kräuterkundiger, wenn nicht sogar ein Heiler.

Er bot ihr Platz auf einer Matte an. Ayaka ließ sich darauf nieder. Er kramte in einer der Truhen und kam dann mit Verbandzeug und einem Topf zurück. Ohne zu zögern, ließ er sich vor ihr nieder.  
"Zeig deinen Arm her, Dämon", forderte er sie auf.  
"Mein Name ist Ayaka. Doch es ist nicht nötig, die Wunde zu verbinden. Sie wird schnell verheilen"  
"Hihi, lass dich überraschen, Ayaka-sama", lachte Katsou leise. Sie überprüfte ihn mit allen ihren Sinnen. Katsou strahlte keine Falschheit aus. Er plante also nichts Böses gegen sie. Sie ließ es zu, dass er ihren Arm hochnahm und den Stoff zur Seite schob.

Katsou zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Wunde erblickte. Die Haut und das Fleisch waren bis aus die Knochen aufgerissen worden. Sein Blick flog hoch. Ayaka sah regungslos zu und verzog keine Miene. Er ließ den Arm los und begann die Abdeckung des kleinen Topfs zu entfernen.  
"Ich werde dir eine Heilsalbe geben, die dir bestimmt helfen wird. Es wird sicher brennen, aber wenn ich das so sehe, kannst du mit Schmerz recht gut umgehen."

Ayaka rümpfte die Nase. Das Zeug stank für ihre empfindliche Nase geradezu bestialisch. Katsou nahm einen Holzspachtel zur Hand und tauchte ihn in den Topf. Eine beachtliche Portion der Salbe schmierte er ihr dann damit auf die Wunde.

Im ersten Moment spürte sie nur die Kühle der Salbe, dann setzte ein Brennen ein, das aber immer noch erträglich war. Was sie aber mehr faszinierte, waren die Geschehnisse an ihrem Arm. Die Wunde begann sich wie durch Zauberhand zu schließen.  
Neues Fleisch bildete sich über dem Knochen und Haut umschloss dann die Wunde.

Verblüfft bewegte Ayaka den Arm und konnte keinerlei Spuren oder Beeinträchtigungen mehr finden. Probehalber bewegte sie den Arm nochmals. Es war, als ob sie nie verwundet gewesen war.  
"Katsou-san, dass ist ja unglaublich. Noch nie sah ich so etwas." Der alte Mann lächelte nachsichtig. "Ich bin ein Heiler. Diese Kräuter hier sind einmalig und nur hier zu finden. Vor sehr langer Zeit bin ich in diesen Bannkreis geraten. Seitdem hänge ich hier fest. Meine Versuche zu fliehen, waren immer vergeblich. Ich überlebte nur, weil ich diesen Talkessel hier fand."

Interessiert beobachtete Ayaka, wie er den Topf sorgfältig wieder verschloss. Ihre Gedanken rasten. "Katsou-san, kann dieses Heilmittel auch jemanden helfen, dem eine Gliedmaße fehlt? Kann es auch so eine Verletzung heilen?"  
"Nein!", schüttelte Katsou den Kopf. "Das kann dieses Heilmittel nicht"  
Ayaka merkte auf. Er hatte das Wort _dieses_ so merkwürdig betont.  
"Aber du hast eines, das das bewirken kann?", fragte sie nach.

Katsou stand auf und verstaute seine Utensilien, wieder in der Truhe. Für einen Moment zögerte er. Dämonen waren eigentlich nie Menschenfreunde gewesen. Es war etwas anderes, jemandem zu helfen, aber sein mächtigstes Heilmittel einem solchen Geschöpf anzuvertrauen.  
Aber es war doch sowieso egal, er besaß es ja nicht mehr.  
"Ja, ich besaß einmal so etwas, aber es ist gestohlen worden. In diesem Gebirge leben Dämonen. Sie lassen mich eigentlich immer in Ruhe." Er lachte trocken auf. "Haben sich schon mehrfach blutige Nasen geholt.  
Einmal jedoch, haben sie mich hier nicht angetroffen. Sie stahlen es. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie bis heute nicht, was sie da haben. Unbekannte Medizinen anzuwenden, ist immer ein Risiko. Sie wollten mir wahrscheinlich nur zeigen, wie unbedeutend ich doch bin."

Ayaka konnte es kaum glauben. Sie musste dieses Mittel unbedingt bekommen.  
Ihrem Begleiter fehlte der linke Arm. Es war die Chance, diese schwere Verletzung zu heilen.  
Im nächsten Moment schalt sie sich einen Dummkopf. Wieso sollte sie ihrem Wächter auch noch helfen, seinen Job noch besser machen zu können, als bisher schon?

Sie sah Sesshomarus Gesicht mit den goldenen Augen vor sich. Sein Ausdruck,als sie bedankt hatte, dass sie das Menschenbaby seinem Onkel übergeben konnte.  
Er war erstaunt gewesen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie sogar geglaubt, so etwas wie... Sehnsucht in seinen Augen aufleuchten gesehen zu haben.  
Ayaka schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Niemals !

Dieser Hundeyoukai hatte keine Gefühle. Kannte weder Güte, Mitleid oder gar... Liebe.  
Dennoch fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde dieses Heilmittel finden. Wenigsten wollte sie es versuchen. "Katsou-san, wo müsste ich diese Dämonen suchen"  
Katsous Augenbrauen schossen erstaunt in die Höhe.  
"Du willst sie suchen, um ihnen das Heilmittel wieder abzunehmen?"  
"Ja!"  
"Offensichtlich willst du es nicht für dich, denn dir fehlt nichts. Du musst sehr viel für denjenigen empfinden, für den du es willst. Ist er dein Gefährte?"

Ayaka lachte hell auf. Sesshomaru ihr Gefährte? Nichts konnte sie sich weniger vorstellen.  
"Nein. Er ist nicht mein Gefährte. Er bringt mich nur zu einem bestimmten Ziel. Ein Art Leibwächter. Er würde es auch nicht gut finden, dass ich es holen will. Er würde sich niemals etwas schenken lassen. Dazu ist er viel zu stolz."  
"Warum willst du es dann überhaupt?"  
"Katsou-san, wenn es die Möglichkeit jemanden zu helfen, wenn es die winzige Chance gibt, ein Unrecht wieder gut zu machen, dann sollte man diese Chance nutzen. Also, sage mir bitte, wo finde ich diese Dämonen"  
"Ich sehe, ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten. Es führen einige Wege hier aus dem Talkessel. Du nimmst den südlichen. Dem Felsengang folgst du, bis du die zweite Abbiegung von rechts erreichst. Diese nimmst du. Nach einiger Zeit wirst du in der linken Felswand, in etwa zweimal Mannshöhe,  
eine Höhle erkennen. In dieser befindet sich der Eingang zu dem Höhlensystem, das die Berge durchzieht. Ich war nie weiter, als bis zu dieser Höhle. Dort im Inneren der Berge leben sie. Vielleicht findest du ja auch dort den Ausgang aus diesem Labyrinth. Wende das Heilmittel äußerlich an, wo sich die Verletzung befindet"  
"Danke, Katsou-san."  
"Eines noch, bevor du gehst. Beschreibe mir doch bitte deinen Begleiter, damit ich ihn erkenne, wenn er hier auftaucht. Ich werde ihm dann sagen, wo er dich finden kann."

Ayaka beschrieb ihm Sesshomaru.  
Dann erhob sie sich und verbeugte sich. "Ich danke dir Katsou-san, für deine Gastfreundschaft. Willst du mich nicht begleiten? Vielleicht finden wir den Ausgang, dann wärst Du ebenfalls frei."  
Verblüfft sah Katsou sie an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Vielen Dank. Doch ich lebe schon so lange hier, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen könnte, wieder unter Menschen zu sein. Ich bleibe hier."  
Der alte Mann erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ayaka-sama, dein Besuch war wie ein Sonnenstrahl in der Finsternis. Ich wünsche, dass du deinen Begleiter wieder findest und dass ihr einen Ausgang aus diesem Labyrinth findet."

Ayaka verließ die Hütte und mit einem letzten Winken ging sie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 5

Das Felsenlabyrinth verbirgt noch manche Überraschung. Ob Sesshomaru seinen Schützling bald findet?  
Es geht beim nächsten Mal "_in den Höhlen_" unterirdisch weiter, auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang.

bis bald Eure

chaska


	6. Chapter 6

So da bin ich wieder und mit im Gepäck das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In den Höhlen

Mit einem Schrei raste der Dämon mit gezogenen Schwert auf ihn zu. Schon wieder ein Selbstmörder. In der letzten Zeit häufen die sich, stellte Sesshomaru trocken fest.  
Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung drehte er sich zur Seite und entging dem Schwertstoß. Der Dämon wurde durch seinen Schwung an ihm vorbei getrieben.  
In der Drehung glühte es um Sesshomarus rechte Hand auf. Die Peitsche schnellte hervor und erwischte den Angreifer im Rücken. Schreiend ließ dieser das Schwert fallen und fand sich nach dem nächsten Wimpernschlag mit dem Rücken an die Felswand geworfen. Bevor er zusammensacken konnte, fasste ihn eine Hand am Kragen und riss ihn wieder hoch.

"Rede!", klang es ihm kalt entgegen. Der Dämon musste schlucken. Kein Auftrag war es wert zu sterben. Nur zu genau wusste er, was sein Gegenüber wissen wollte.  
"Wir haben die Aufgabe, die Frau zu töten. Wir sollen unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass sie am kaiserlichen Palast ankommt", stammelte er.  
"Wer ist der Auftraggeber?", der Griff verstärkte sich.  
Erschrocken keuchte der Gefangne auf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Nur unser Anführer kennt ihn. Er hat als einziger ihn je gesehen."

Der Griff löste sich und er konnte wieder frei stehen. Nachdenklich sah Sesshomaru vor sich hin. Sein Verdacht hatte sich also bestätigt. Diese ganzen merkwürdigen Zufälle waren keine. Jemand hatte es auf seinen Schützling abgesehen. Er musste sie sobald wie möglich finden. Wer wusste schon, was hier noch so in diesem Labyrinth lauerte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Dämon die Überlegungen seines Gegenübers genutzt. Die Aufmerksamkeit galt offensichtlich in diesen Momenten nicht ihm.  
Er wollte nur weg von hier. Leise schlich er vorwärts.

Sesshomaru bemerkte den Versuch. Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Warte, ich habe dich nicht vergessen." Der Dämon zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Das Leuchten der Dokkaso war das Letzte, was er sah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein grüner Talkessel mit einer Hütte befand sich vor ihm.  
Sesshomaru hatte keine Augen für dieses hübsche Stück Erde. Seine Sinne nahmen sie wahr. Ayaka war hier gewesen. Und das vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit.  
Endlich hatte er eine Spur gefunden. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sie eingeholt haben.  
Bei der kleinen Hütte erkannte er plötzlich eine Bewegung.

Ein alter Mann trat gerade vor die Hütte. Kleine listige Augen in einem verrunzelten Gesicht musterten ihn.  
Es war ein Mensch, wie Sesshomaru mit Verachtung feststellte. Bevor er sich herablassen konnte, dieses schwächliche Wesen anzusprechen, sprach es ihn an.  
"Ah. Weiße lange Haare, ein Gesicht mit zwei Youkaimarkierungen und einem blauen Halbmond auf der Stirn. Du bist Sesshomaru."

Blitzschnell war Sesshomaru bei dem Mensch. Seine Hand schoss vor und umgriff die faltige Kehle. "Oh und genauso unbeherrscht, wie sie gesagt hat", kicherte der Alte, ohne großartig von dem Angriff beeindruckt zu sein."Lass mich los, großer Hundeyoukai. Tot nutze ich dir nichts"  
"Wo ist sie?", fragte Sesshomaru.  
"Du fragst mich gar nicht, woher ich dich kenne"  
"Das ist wohl offensichtlich. Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Wo ist sie"  
"Sie ist in das Innere der Berge gegangen. Dort befinden sich die Feuerdämonen. Sie will ihnen einen Besuch abstatten. An deiner Stelle würde ich hinter ihr hergehen. Diese Dämonen sind nicht zu verachten"  
"Wo ist der Ausgang aus diesem Labyrinth?"  
"Vielleicht findest du ihn in den Inneren der Berge. Dort bin ich nie hingegangen."

Sesshomaru entließ den Mensch aus seinem Griff. Angewidert schüttelte er die Hand, als ob er sich damit von der Berührung des menschlichen Körpers befreien konnte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um und ging.

Katsou rieb sich die Kehle. Bei allen Göttern. Dieser Kerl war wirklich eiskalt und völlig von sich überzeugt.  
Was für ein Gegensatz war diese Ayaka gewesen. Bei ihr konnte man fast vergessen, dass sie ein Youkai war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>Geh den Felsgang entlang. Nimm die zweite Abzweigung auf der rechten Seite. Bald wirst du auf der linken Felswand auf der Hälfte der Höhe einen Höhleneingang erkennen... Die Anweisungen waren zutreffend gewesen. Ayaka hob den Kopf und starrte in die dunkle Öffnung, die sich oberhalb von ihr in der Felswand befand.

Sie federte leicht in den Knien ein und sprang dann in die Höhe. Sicher landete sie im Höhleneingang. Ein solcher Sprung war keine große Schwierigkeit.

Ayaka lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Hören konnte sie nichts, aber ihre anderen Sinne verrieten ihr, dass es Lebewesen in dem Berg gab. Sie ging vorwärts in die Dunkelheit.  
Der Gang war nicht völlig finster. Es sickerte ein diffuses Licht aus den Felswänden. Für ihre Augen reichte es aus, um ein scharfes Bild zu ergeben.  
Stunde um Stunde ging sie vorwärts. Der Gang senkte sich allmählich in die Tiefe.  
Die Wärme nahm zu und sie konnte den Geruch von heißem, flüssigem Gestein wahrnehmen.

Mit einem Mal blieb Ayaka stehen.  
Ihre Hand legte sich um den Schwertgriff. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Vor ihr, klar für sie im diffusen Licht zu erkennen, standen zwei Wesen. Sie spürte zusätzlich ihre Aura. Sie waren eindeutig Dämonen. Ihre Körper waren dicht mit schwarzen Haaren bedeckt. Ihre großen Augen leuchteten im hellen Orange, wie geschmolzenes Gestein. Waren das die Wesen, die der alte Einsiedler gemeint hatte? Leise Laute drangen an Ayaka's Ohren. Sie sprachen miteinander und sie sprachen über sie. "Ein Wesen aus der Oberwelt."  
"Was ist sie?"  
"Sie sieht merkwürdig aus!"  
"Sie hat keinen Pelz. Wie will sie sich vor dem brennenden Stein schützen?"...

Ayaka hob grüßend Hand. "Mein Name ist Ayaka." Das Gewisper verstummte sofort. Große Augen musterten sie. "Du kommst von der Oberwelt. Was willst du hier unten?"  
"Ich suche den Ausgang aus diesem Labyrinth. Könnt ihr mir helfen?", fragte Ayaka.

Aufgeregtes Wispern. "Folge uns, wir bringen dich zu unserem Anführer. Er kann dir vielleicht helfen." Ayaka überlegte kurz. Sich weiter in das Berginnere zu wagen war riskant. Doch was blieb ihr denn übrig?

Sie suchte den Ausgang und das Heilmittel, was diese Dämonen Katsou gestohlen hatten. Wenn es einer hatte, dann doch sicher der Anführer dieser Bergdämonen.  
Sie war eine Wolf-Youkai. Im Notfall konnte sie ganz schön gefährlich werden. Das hatte sie leider mehrmals in der letzten Zeit beweisen müssen.  
Also folgte sie den Zwei, als sie sich abwandten und tiefer in den Berg gingen.

Der Gang weitete sich allmählich. Die Hitze stieg weiter an. Qualm trieb träge durch die Luft, die dadurch zum Schneiden dick war. Sie betraten eine Höhle. Die Decke verlor sich in der Dunkelheit. Felsen hingen teilweise, wie drohende Schwerter über ihren Köpfen. Links war eine tiefe Spalte, über der der rötliche Schimmer glühender Lava schwebte. Ayaka warf einen Blick in die Tiefe. Ein Lavastrom, floss träge dahin. Ab und zu zerplatzen Blasen, und glühendes Gestein wurde in die Höhe geschleudert.

Rechts waren Felsen aus der Wand gebrochen und türmten sich dort als ungeordneter Haufen auf. Auf diesem entdeckte sie noch mehr von diesen Dämonen. Insgesamt waren es jetzt vielleicht acht Stück. Forschend ließ sie ihre Blicke über sie gleiten. Fast häte sie es übersehen, doch dann stockte ihr der Atem. An dem einen hatte sie eine Kette, die ihm um den Hals hing, bemerkt. An dieser Kette befand sich ein Anhänger in Form einer kleinen Tonflasche. Wenn sie es richtig erkennen konnte, dann befand sich auf der Wandung das Symbol einer Pflanze. Sollte sie tatsächlich so schnell das Gesuchte gefunden haben? Wenn es so war, dann umso besser. Jetzt musste sie nur das Ding bekommen.

Ihre beiden Begleiter führten sie vor den Steinhaufen. Ayaka verbeugte sich leicht und musterte den Kerl, der die Kette trug. "Mein Name ist Ayaka", stellte sie sich vor.  
"Du bist ein Wesen von der Oberwelt. Was suchst du hier unten?", wurde sie gefragt.

"DA IST SIE!", der Schrei hallte unheimlich in der Höhle.

Ayaka wirbelte herum. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Aus dem Gang durch den sie gerade gekommen war, drangen drei von diesen Kriegern ein, die sie schon draußen in dem Felsenlabyrinth getroffen hatte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 6

Ayaka hat die Feuerdämonen gefunden und gleichzeitig tauchen wieder die Schattenkrieger zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt auf.  
Sie darf jetzt keinen Fehler machen, sonst verliert sie nicht nur das Heilmittel, was sie gesucht hat, sondern auch noch ihr Leben.

Wo bleibt eigentlich unser zweiter Reisender? Gerade jetzt könnte Ayaka einen "Retter in der Not" gut gebrauchen.

In einer Woche geht es schon weiter. Liebe Grüße

chaska


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Ihr, hier bin ich wieder und mit dabei ein neues Kapitel. Zwar sehe ich, das meine Geschichte gelesen wird, doch wäre es auch mal schön einen Kommi zu bekommen. Nur so kann ich sehen, wie sie Euch wirklich gefällt.

Doch bevor ich Euch langweile ; hier geht es weiter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retter in der Not

Ayaka hatte keine Zeit mehr das Schwert zu ziehen. Zu schnell waren sie heran.  
Mit einer schnellen Drehung seitwärts entging sie knapp dem Hieb des Ersten. Ein Faustschlag von ihr und der Zweite ging zu Boden.

Ein greller Schrei ließ sie sich umdrehen. Der Erste hatte sie verfehlt, dafür hatte er umso besser den Feuerdämon getroffen, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte.  
Voller Schreck sah Ayaka ihn zusammenbrechen. Nicht nur das, es war auch derjenige gewesen, der die Medizin des Heilers um den Hals getragen hatte. Der Hieb des Schattenkriegers mit seinem Schwert hatte den Dämon nicht nur tödlich getroffen, sondern zusätzlich die Schnur zerrissen, die das Fläschchen um den Hals befestigt hatte.

Hier durfte sie nicht zögern. Sie wollte vorhechten, doch in diesem Moment wurden ihre Arme schmerzhaft nach hinten gerissen. Der dritte Kerl war von hinten herangekommen und hatte sie gepackt.  
Hilflos hing sie in seinem Griff fest. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu drehen und zu wenden, doch der Griff hielt.

Die Feuerdämonen waren erschocken zusammengefahren. Der Verlust ihres Anführers machte sie kopflos. Mit schrillen Schreien flüchteten sie. Sie kamen gar nicht auf die Idee, Ayaka zu helfen.

Der erste Schattenkrieger hatte sich gefangen und kam nun auf Ayaka zu. "Halt sie nur gut fest", wies er seinen Gefährten an.  
Ayaka gab ihre Gegenwehr auf. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie den Gegner. Eiskalt wartete sie ab und schätzte sorgfältig die Entfernung ab.  
Jetzt...

Sie riss die Beine hoch und ließ ihre Füße blitzschnell vorschnellen. Der Kerl stand zu dicht vor ihr. Voll erwischte sie ihn. Die Wucht reichte aus um ihn zurücktaumeln zu lassen. Direkt in Richtung der Lavaspalte. Der Fels am Rand gab nach und er verlor die Balance. Mit einem Schrei verschwand er über dem Rand.

Kaum stand Ayaka wieder, trat sie nach hinten aus. Ihr Fuß erwischte das Schienbein des Kerls, der sie immer noch festhielt. Die Wucht des Treffers hätte bei einem Menschen ausgereicht, um ihm das Bein zu zerschmettern, doch der Dämon schrie nur auf. Dafür lockerte er unwillkürlich durch den Schmerz den Griff, der Ayaka festhielt.  
Mit einer Drehung des Körpers gelang es Ayaka sich zu befreien. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hüpfte der Dämon auf einem Bein und hielt sich das andere.

Der Krieger, dem Ayaka den Schlag verpasst hatte, stand wieder auf den Beinen.  
Blitzschnell zog der er sein Schwert und schlug zu. Ayaka ließ sich einfach in die Knie sacken. Der Schwertschlag ging über ihren Kopf hinweg. Dann kam er angestürmt.

Ein helles Klirren lenkte Ayaka für einen Sekundenbruchteil ab. Der Kerl war mit seinem Fuß an die Flasche gestoßen.

Voller Entsetzen sah Ayaka die Flasche jetzt auf den Abgrund zurollen. Ohne auf ihre Angreifer zu achten, warf sie sich mit einem riesigen Satz vorwärts.  
Die Flasche rollte gerade über den Rand der Spalte.  
In letzter Sekunde umfassten ihre Finger der rechten Hand den tönernen Behälter, bevor er in die Lava fallen konnte.

Leider trieb ihr Schwung sie unbarmherzig weiter vorwärts. Sie rollte über die Kante. Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich mit der Linken in dem Gestein festkrallen. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr, als der Ruck ihr fast den Arm aus dem Gelenk kugelte.  
Verdammt, jetzt steckte sie ernsthaft in der Klemme. Sie hatte zu unüberlegt gehandelt und sich damit in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Ayaka warf einen Blick nach oben.Üэber ihr tauchte die verzerrte Fratze des Schattenkriegers auf. Scharfe Krallen zielten auf ihre Hand, die sich verzweifelt im Gestein festklammerte.

Im nächsten Moment sah sie, wie sein Körper die Balance verlor und neben ihr in die Tiefe stürzte. Sie hörte die panikartigen Schreie, des anderen. Für einen kurzen Moment, meinte sie ein unheimliches blaues Licht aufflackern zu sehen. Doch Genaues konnte sie nicht erkennen. Die Dämpfe, die aus der Lava unter ihr aufstiegen, trübten ihren Blick und raubten ihr fast den Atem. Was im Namen der Götter, ging da oben vor?

Der Lärm verstummte und machte einer quälenden Stille Platz. Ihr Arm zitterte unter der Anstrengung. Sie steckte das Fläschchen mit der Rechten unter ihre Kleidung, und griff dann mit dieser Hand ebenfalls zum Rand, um sich hochzuziehen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihre Linke fest umpackt. Mit Schwung wurde sie in die Höhe gerissen und zur Seite geschleudert. Hart kam sie auf dem Felsen auf. Mit einer Rolle vorwärts nutzte sie den Schwung aus und sprang blitzschnell auf die Beine

Ayaka wirbelte herum und zog das Schwert. Sie hatte es erst halb aus der Scheide, als sie schon die scharfen Krallen an der Kehle spürte. "Was fällt dir ein, dich in solche Gefahr zu begeben? Du hättest in die Lava stürzen können. Selbst für unsere Art ist so ein Sturz tödlich. Ich hätte dir noch nicht einmal mit Tenseiga helfen können, da dich die Lava sofort verbrannt hätte", die anklagenden Worte kamen von einer ihr nur zu bekannten Person.  
Sie blickte in die goldenen Augen Sesshomaru's. Er hatte sie gefunden. Nicht nur das, er hatte sie auch vor dem Absturz in die Lava bewahrt.

"Lasst mich los!" knurrte sie warnend. Ihre Augen begannen sich zu verfärben. Langsam wurde sie seiner Art müde. Sie hasste es, wie ein Gegenstand behandelt zu werden.

"Beherrsche dich, Ayaka. Es zeugt von Schwäche seinen Zorn gehen zu lassen" ,tadelte er sie leise.  
Er hatte Recht. Aber allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie für ihn ihr Leben riskiert hatte, und er sie dann so herablassend behandelte, brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen. Selbst, wenn er nichts davon wusste.  
Sie nahm sich mit aller Macht zusammen. "Ihr könnt mich loslassen."  
Er nahm die Hand von ihr. "Du weißt dich gut zu verbergen", bemerkte er beiläufig. "Du hast deine volle Kraft noch nie wirklich gezeigt."  
Ayaka atmete tief durch. "Mein Meister, brachte mir bei, nur soviel von mir preiszugeben, wie nötig", gab sie widerwillig zu.  
Diesen Meister würde Sesshomaru gern mal kennen lernen. Er hatte keine schlechte Arbeit geleistet. Auch wenn sie immer noch recht Temperamentvoll war.

Ayaka warf einen Blick um sich. Die Schattenkrieger waren verschwunden. Tokijin hatte gründlich aufgeräumt. "Komm jetzt. Ich möchte diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen", Sesshomaru drehte sich um und ging den nächsten Gang hinein. Ayaka seufzte auf. Also kehrten sie wieder zum Alltag zurück. Er führte, sie folgte. So wie es schien, wusste er, wohin er gehen musste. Ihr war alles recht, sie wollte nur hier heraus.

Sesshomaru war froh darüber, dass sie sich so leicht fügte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust hier noch länger zu verweilen. Sie gingen durch scheinbar endlose Gänge, die sich in Schlangenlinien durch den Berg wanden. Sie begegneten keinerlei weiteren Dämonen, auch war von ihnen nicht weiter zu spüren.

"Hoffentlich kommen wir bald hier heraus", sagte Ayaka leise. Ihre Stimme klang niedergedrückt. Sie begann diese Höhlen langsam zu hassen. Dieses Eingesperrt sein zerrte an ihr. "Diese Gänge werden irgendwo ein Ende habe. Sobald wir draußen sind, werden wir versuchen, die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen. Der Kaiser wird dich sicher ungeduldig erwarten", erwiderte Sesshomaru.

"Ich werde den Kaiser nicht heiraten", widersprach Ayaka schnell.  
"In dieser Sache hast du kein Mitspracherecht. Der Kaiser und dein Vater haben so entschieden und du wirst tun, was man dir befohlen hat. Es ist deine Pflicht, sonst bringst du Schande über deine Familie", wies er sie zurecht.  
"Ihr könnt das leicht sagen. Ihr seid ein Mann. Ihr müsst Euch keinem unterordnen. Auch ich habe einen eigenen Willen und eigene Gefühle. Als Erstgeborene meines Vaters, weiß ich durchaus, wo meine Pflichten liegen. Aber bis zu völligen Selbstaufgabe, werde ich sie nicht befolgen", fauchte Ayaka zurück.

Sie war die Erstgeborene?  
Lao-Chin musste seine Tochter für etwas Besonderes gehalten haben, wenn er sie in der Kunst der Schwertführung hatte unterweisen lassen. Normalerweise waren die Töchter, eher eine Art Handelsware um Bündnisse zu schließen.  
Der Herr der Wolfsdämonen hatte seiner Tochter ungewöhnlich viele Freiheiten gelassen.  
Es war nur die Frage, ob er ihr damit wirklich einen Gefallen getan hatte. Mit ihrer Einstellung würde sie es am kaiserlichen Hof nicht leicht haben.

Er schien das Gespräch für beendet zu halten, denn er gab Ayaka keine weitere Antwort.

Während des Gehens tastete ihre Hand unauffällig nach dem Fläschchen. Es war immer noch unversehrt.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm geben sollte und ob er es überhaupt annehmen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ein Geschenk einer Frau. Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen ihn zu überrumpeln. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie überrascht er sein würde.

Die Gänge zogen sich endlos durch den Berg.  
Wie schon zuvor herrschte hier das gedämpfte Licht, das aus unbekannter Quelle direkt aus den Felsen zu sickern schien. Ein Mensch hätte hier unten nichts erkennen können, aber für die zwei Youkai's war es mehr als ausreichend.

Wie auf einen Befehl, blieben sie gemeinsam stehen.  
"Es riecht nach frischer Luft", stellte Ayaka erleichtert fest. Sesshomaru bestätigte mit einem kurzen Nicken. Sie waren anscheinend auf dem richtigen Weg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 7

Der Ausweg scheint gefunden. Aber wird alles wirklich reibungslos gehen? Die Zwei scheinen ja Schwierigkeiten förmlich wie ein Magnet anzuziehen.

Beim Verlassen des Labyrinths machen sie einen verhängnisvollen Fehler und dabei wird einer "Verwundet". Bis in einer Woche liebe Grüße

chaska


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder. 

Ein neues Kapitel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verwundet

Schales Tageslicht sickerte durch den Gang.  
Mit jedem zurückgelegten Schritt wurde es heller und verdrängte die Finsternis.  
Allmählich wurde der Gang weiter und höher.  
Vor ihnen war deutlich der Ausgang zu erkennen. Aber nicht nur das. Auch hier war eine Barriere zu erfühlen und zu sehen, die den Ausgang abschloss.

"Eine Barriere. Hier kommen wir nicht durch", leicht ärgerlich musterte Sesshomaru die Luft, die leicht flimmerte und die Umrisse dahinter unscharf werden ließ.  
Ayaka trat an seine Seite. "Habt Ihr es schon einmal probiert?" Er warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu "Das war das erste, was ich tat, als ich im Labyrinth aufgewacht bin. Wir müssen zurück."  
Er wandte sich um und ging los. Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte er, das Ayaka ihm nicht folgte. Er drehte sich wieder um und erstarrte.

Ayaka war nah an die Barriere herangetreten. Sie hatte das Schwert gezogen und prüfte mit der Klinge die Barriere. Mit einiger Mühe ließ sich die Barriere mit der Klinge durchdringen. Nun streckte sie gerade in diesem Moment, als sich Sesshomaru umdrehte, die Hand aus und berührte sie leicht. Sie fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln und einen Widerstand. Sie drückte stärker und konnte ihre Hand weiter Vorwärtsbewegen. "Sie scheint doch nicht so stark zu sein, um uns aufzuhalten." "Nicht!", warnend hob Sesshomaru die Hand. Zu spät!  
Mit einem groъen Schritt vorwärts trat Ayaka in die Barriere ein.

Funken flogen um ihren Körper und das Kribbeln wurde zum Schmerz. Leise stöhnte sie auf, doch lieъ sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Mit aller Kraft ging sie Meter für Meter vorwärts.  
Mit einem letzten großen Schritt durchbrach sie die Sperre. Frische Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Helles Sonnenlicht blendete sie für einen kurzen Moment.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie hatten es geschafft. Aufgeregt drehte sie sich um und winkte ihrem Begleiter."Kommt, es geht doch!"  
Mit einem Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihr.  
Funken umstoben ihn. Doch auch er konnte die Barriere ohne weitere gröъere Schwierigkeiten überwinden. Das ging alles viel zu einfach. Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Im gleichen Moment nahm Sesshomaru den Ausbruch der Energie wahr. Sein Blick ging rückwärts in den Höhlengang.  
Der Energieball raste aus dem Inneren des Berges von hinten auf sie zu. Das Durchdringen der Barriere hatte diese letzte Falle ausgelöst. Ayaka hatte die Gefahr noch nicht bemerkt.  
Sesshomaru handelte ohne zu Zögern. Blitzschnell warf er sich vor sie und schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Als die Energie ihn traf, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Unwillkürlich stöhnte er auf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sackte langsam zusammen.

Ayaka schrie erschrocken auf. Verschwommen nahm er sie wahr, wie sie sich über ihn beugte.  
"Geh ... Bring dich in Sicherheit... Jetzt! Lass mich ...zurück", befahl er ihr stockend.  
Ayaka schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ich werde Euch nicht hier zurücklassen. Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass ich Euch nicht hier zurücklassen werde .  
Sesshomaru... "  
Ihre Stimme verschwand im Nebel und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Sie mussten hier weg. Wenn jetzt welche von diesen Dämonen auftauchten, dann waren sie in Schwierigkeiten. Sie konnte sich dann nicht so auf einen Kampf konzentrieren, wenn sie immer noch Sesshomaru dabei beschützen musste. Hilflos starrte Ayaka auf Sesshomaru hinunter. Sie war nicht kräftig genug um ihn hier wegzubringen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie.  
Das war es!  
In dieser menschlichen Form fehlte ihr die Kraft, aber in ihrer wahren Dämonenform waren dem keine Grenzen gesetzt. Selbst wenn das ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, war ihr das jetzt egal.

Sie konzentrierte sich kurz und verwandelte sich.  
Die Luft um sie begann zu flimmern und plötzlich stand an der Stelle, wo eben noch die Gestalt einer zierlichen Dämonin gestanden hatte, eine riesige silberfarbene Wölfin. Das dichte Nackenfell war mit schwarzen Stichelhaaren durchzogen. Vorsichtig nahm sie Sesshomaru zwischen die gewaltigen Kiefer. Sie mussten weg von hier.

Mit ständig wachsender Geschwindigkeit entfernte sie sich vom Labyrinth. Sie lief mehrere Stunden, bis sie sicher war, genügend Abstand gewonnen zu haben.  
Dann suchte sie einen sicheren Unterschlupf. Sie fand ihn in einer kleinen Höhle. Dort angekommen, verwandelte sie sich zurück und zog mühevoll ihren, immer noch ohnmächtigen, Begleiter in den Schutz der Steinwände.  
Hier waren sie die nächsten Tage in Sicherheit.

Vorsichtig untersuchte sie ihn, aber sie konnte keine äußerlichen Verletzungen feststellen. Er musste innere Verletzungen davongetragen haben.  
Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie das Heilmittel einsetzten sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Erst Mal wollte sie abwarten. Wenn es gar nicht so schlimm war, vergeudete sie es für etwas, das von selbst heilen würde. Dämonen waren recht widerstandsfähig. Selbst schwere Verletzungen heilten oft sehr schnell.  
Behutsam entfernte Ayaka sein Fell, das ihm von der rechten Schulter hing und bettete seinen Körper darauf. Mit ihrer Decke deckte sie ihn zu.

Sie lehnte sich aufseufzend an die Steinwand. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie beide in relativer Sicherheit waren, merkte sie wie müde sie selbst war. Sie waren mehrere Tage in dem Felsenlabyrinth gewesen.  
Ayaka warf Sesshomaru einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.  
Dann hob sie behutsam seinen Kopf an und bettete ihn auf ihren Schoß. Ihre linke Hand legte sie ihm auf die Brust. Dann schloss sie die Augen und glitt in den Schlaf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Erwachen war mit Schmerzen verbunden. Nur langsam nahm Sesshomaru seine Umgebung wieder wahr. Seinen Körper spürte er kaum. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es war wie damals, als ihn die Attacke von Tessaiga getroffen hatte.

Er fühlte, dass er auf einer weichen Unterlage lag. Auъerdem roch er Ayaka. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Eine graue Steindecke befand sich über ihn. Er nahm an, dass er sich einer Höhle befand.

Sesshomaru drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte direkt über sich Ayaka, die schlafend an der Höhlenwand lehnte. Jetzt wusste er auch, auf was er lag.  
Sie hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gebetet. Eine Hand von ihr lag auf seiner Brust. Er fühlte die Wärme, die von ihrer Hand ausging.  
Sie musste ihn hierher gebracht haben. Sie hatte ihm wieder nicht gehorcht. Er hatte ihr wohl eindeutig befohlen sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen und ihn zurückzulassen. Diese Frau war ... unmöglich.

Er wollte die Finger bewegen, doch reagierte sein Körper nicht auf seine Befehle.

"Ihr seid wieder wach. Bin ich froh!"  
Ihre Stimme ließ ihn seinen Blick nach oben richten. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Woher hatte sie das gewusst? Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, sprach sie weiter. "Eure Atmung hat sich verändert, seit Ihr wach seid." Sie hob ihre linke Hand, die kurz zuvor noch auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte Sie hatte diese Veränderung selbst noch im tiefen Schlaf gespürt.  
"Wie geht es Euch?", fragte Ayaka besorgt.  
"Ich kann mich momentan nicht bewegen. Aber in ein bis zwei Tagen werden diese Verletzungen verheilt sein", antwortete er.

Ayaka atmete erleichtert aus, sie hatte noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Also waren seine Verwundung nicht so schwer, wie sie erst geglaubt hatte.  
Nachdenklich musterte sie sein Gesicht. Er hatte den Kopf gedreht und starrte schweigend auf den Ausgang der Höhle. Sie ahnte, warum er so abweisend war. Es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich,  
dass er hier hilflos lag.

"Sesshomaru-sama!?", begann sie zögernd. Seine Augen wandten sich ihr wieder zu. In Ayaka tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle.  
Er war bereit gewesen, sie mit seinem Leben zu schützen. "Ich danke Euch. Ihr habt mich beschützt", sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick.  
"Es war meine Pflicht. Nichts weiter", gab er zurück und verfiel dann wieder in sein Schweigen.

Trotzdem Danke , dachte sie vor sich hin und legte wieder ihre Hand auf seine Brust.  
Ayaka lehnte sich an die Wand zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Sesshomaru blieb jedoch wach. Nur zu deutlich nahm er ihren Geruch und die Wärme von ihrer Hand wahr. Warum ist sie noch hier? Eine bessere Gelegenheit zur Flucht wird sie nie mehr bekommen, er konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seit zwei Tagen befanden sie sich jetzt schon hier. Allmählich war das Gefühl in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt. Die inneren Verletzungen verheilten nun schnell. Ayaka hatte ihn die letzten Tage versorgt. Dabei hatte sie den Kontakt auf das notwendigste beschränkt. Es war Abend geworden und sie hatte die Höhle verlassen, um draußen Wache zu halten. So, wie sie es schon die letzten Nächte gemacht hatte.

Probehalber zog Sesshomaru die Beine an. Es ging. Langsam stand er auf. Einmal verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sackte wieder zusammen. Ein rascher Blick hoch, zeigte ihm, dass Ayaka noch immer draußen saß. Also probierte er es noch mal.

Ayaka hörte die Geräusche aus der Höhle, als Sesshomaru versuchte aufzustehen.  
Ihrer Meinung war es noch zu früh, aber diesen Mann aufzuhalten, wenn er sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war nicht möglich.  
Absichtlich hielt sie sich zurück. Sesshomaru war sehr stolz, er würde es erniedrigen finden, sich von ihr helfen zu lassen.

Endlich stand er. Noch ein bisschen schwankend, aber mit jeder Minute wurde es besser.  
Sie hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Er war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht wie eine aufgescheuchte Glucke um ihn herumlief. Er fand es schon demütigend genug, dass er die letzten Tage von ihr abhängig gewesen war. Sie hatte es aber auf ihre eigene Art vermieden, ihn diese Abhängigkeit zu sehr spüren zu lassen.  
Langsam ging er in Richtung Ausgang vor.

Ayaka spürte, wie er hinter ihr stand. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch.  
"Offensichtlich geht es Euch wieder besser", stellte sie trocken fest.  
"Warum hast du mich nicht einfach zurückgelassen?", dieser Gedanke hatte ihn schon die letzten Tage beschäftigt.  
"Vielleicht habt Ihr es nicht mehr gehört, weil Ihr bewusstlos geworden seid, aber ich gab Euch mein Wort, das ich nicht ohne Euch gehen würde. Ich pflege mein Wort zu halten."

So einfach war das also? Sie hatte Ehrgefühl und stand zu ihrem Wort, ohne wenn und aber.  
"Du hast mich in Sicherheit gebracht. Damit hattest du dein Wort erfüllt. Warum bist du dann nicht gegangen? Du hättest längst weg sein können und damit den Kaiser nicht mehr ehelichen müssen", beharrte Sesshomaru auf seiner Frage.

Ayaka senkte den Kopf. Er hatte Recht. Sie hätte fliehen können, aber irgendwie hatte sie es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn hilflos liegen zu lassen.  
Er war nicht gerade ein angenehmer Begleiter, doch hatte er auch seine guten Seiten. Sie waren nur schwerer zu erkennen. Auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise mochte sie ihn sogar. Zwar konnte sie es selbst nicht verstehen, doch dieser kaltherzige Dämon sprach in ihr eine unbekannte Seite an. Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass sich hinter seiner Maske mehr versteckte. Doch es war eine Unmöglichkeit ihm das zu sagen.

Sesshomaru sah auf ihren gesenkten Kopf. Er griff in ihre Haare und bog ihren Kopf sanft nach hinten, bis er in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Aufmerksam musterte er ihre Gesichtszüge.  
"Warum antwortest du mir nicht?", fragte er.  
"Ich habe da einen Fehler gemacht. Seid versichert, das kommt nicht noch mal vor. Das nächste Mal werde ich fliehen. Jetzt lasst mich los!", knurrte Ayaka zurück.  
Er zog seine Hand zurück. Er wusste, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte, aber ihre wahren Gründe ihm nicht sagen wollte.  
"Wir werden morgen wieder weiterziehen. Wir haben schon genug Zeit hier vertrödelt", teilte er ihr mit.

Sesshomaru ging zur Höhle zurück. Noch immer fühlte er sich etwas unsicher auf den Beinen.  
Wenn sie morgen weiterziehen wollten, wie er es angekündigt hatte, dann brauchte er noch etwas Ruhe. Vorsichtig ließ er sich nieder, lehnte sich an die kühle Steinwand und schloss die Augen.

Ayaka war ebenfalls aufgestanden und war ihm gefolgt. Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn. Jetzt war wohl die letzte Gelegenheit, das Heilmittel auszuprobieren, das sie im Labyrinth erbeutet hatte.

Sie öffnete ihren Beutel und suchte zwischen den Stofflagen nach dem Fläschchen. Behutsam nahm sie es hoch und näherte sich Sesshomaru. "Was willst du?", fragte er und öffnete die Augen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sie näher kam und sah nun die Flasche, die sie in den Händen trug.  
"Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch. Was hatte diese Frau jetzt schon wieder vor?  
"Ich habe das im Labyrinth gefunden. Ich möchte es Euch schenken." Misstrauisch beäugte er sie. "Ist es das Ding, wegen dem du dich in Gefahr begeben hast, in die Lava zu stürzen?", fragte er.  
Ayaka nickte stumm.  
"Ich will es nicht. Was immer es auch ist", lehnte er entschieden ab.  
Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie nieder. "Ich bitte Euch."  
"Nein. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe", er hielt die Sache nun für beendet und schloss wieder die Augen.

Das war zuviel für sie. Dafür hatte sie ihr Leben eingesetzt.  
Ayaka wurde ärgerlich. Leise kam ein dunkles Knurren aus ihrer Kehle. Kurzerhand setzte sie sich auf mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinen Schoß und begann damit, den Ärmel von seinen linken Arm hochzukrempeln.

Das Knurren von ihr ließ ihn die Augen aufreißen. Und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Ihre Kühnheit verblüffte ihn für einen Moment, dann griff er nach ihr und versuchte sie davon abzuhalten.  
"Was fällt dir ein?", knurrte er wütend.  
Ayaka setzte sich gegen seinen Griff zur Wehr.

Er war ihr kräftemäъig weit überlegen, es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, dann würde er sie überwältigt haben. Also änderte sie schlagartig ihre Taktik.  
Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren.  
Mit großen Augen sah ihn flehend an. "Bitte ...", flüsterte sie leise.  
Erstaunt über ihre plötzliche Nachgiebigkeit hielt er inne.

Diesen Moment nutzte sie gnadenlos aus.  
Mit einer einzigen Bewegung befreite sie ihre Hände, schob den Stoff hoch und entblöъte seinen Armstumpf. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie zart über die vernarbte Wunde. Sesshomaru sog scharf die Luft ein, als er ihre sanfte Berührung spürte. Entschlossen öffnete Ayaka die Flasche und strich die Flüssigkeit über sein Armende, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Im ersten Moment verspürte er nur die Kühle der Flüssigkeit, doch plötzlich breitete sich Hitze aus, die fast seine gesamte Seite erfasst.  
In dem Armstumpf begann es zu pochen und zu ziehen. Es war unangenehm, aber durchaus auszuhalten. Er packte sie fest an den Händen."Was hast du mir da gegeben?"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sah was passierte.  
"Seht doch nur Sesshomaru-sama!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

Sein Blick flog zu seinem Arm und er konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah.  
Der Armstumpf wurde länger, ein Ellenbogen bildete sich aus, der Unterarm folgte und schließlich formte sich eine Hand mit schlanken Fingern, die in scharfen Krallen endeten. Am Handgelenk tauchten die typischen Streifen auf,die auch seine rechte Hand zierten.

Fassungslos starrte Sesshomaru auf seinen neuen linken Arm. Er ließ Ayaka's Hände los.  
Unwillkürlich versuchte er die Finger zu bewegen. Es funktionierte.  
So, als wäre der Arm nie abgetrennt gewesen.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht. In diesem Moment wurde ihm gleichzeitig bewusst, das sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Er spürte deutlich ihren Körper, der sich an ihn lehnte. Sie war so nah.  
Ayaka strahlte und klatschte in die Hände. Sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über den Erfolg "Es hat funktioniert!"  
In diesem Moment bemerkte sie seinen durchdringenden Blick, der über sie glitt und wurde sich bewusst, in welcher Haltung sie da auf ihm saß. Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen und mit einem kicksenden Laut sprang sie von ihm herunter und wich einige Schritte zurück.  
"Was war das?", fragte er und konzentrierte sich auf seinen neuen Arm. Probehalber bewegte er ihn nochmals.  
"Es war ein Heilmittel. Der alte Mann in dem Labyrinth hat es hergestellt und mir davon erzählt, als er meinen Arm geheilt hat", erzählte sie.

Sesshomaru sagte kein Wort und sah sie nur an. Sie wurde nervös, als sie seinen schweigenden, forschenden Blick bemerkte. Ihre grün-gelben Augen richteten sich unsicher auf ihn.  
"Ich habe mir gedacht, das ... das es Euch .. das es Euch vielleicht helfen könnte", sagte sie zögernd.  
"Dafür hast du dich in Gefahr begeben ... um mir dieses Heilmittel zu besorgen?", Sesshomaru konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
"Ja!", antwortete sie schlicht. "Es wird an meinem Auftrag dich zum Kaiser zu bringen, nichts ändern", stellte Sesshomaru fest.  
Ayaka sah ihn an. "Deshalb habe ich es auch nicht getan", antwortete sie ihm kühl. Glaubte er wirklich, dass sie ihn damit zu bestechen versuchte? Sie hatte ihm nur helfen wollen. Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich allerdings, warum sie das hatte tun wollen.  
Er brachte sie immer wieder zur Weißglut.  
Sie stand auf und verlieъ die Höhle, ohne ihm noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Nachdenklich sah Sesshomaru ihr nach, wie sie sich draußen wieder auf ihren Wachposten setzte.  
Diese Frau war ein Rätsel für ihn. Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr. Mehrmals hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie den Kaiser nie heiraten würde. Gleichzeitig half sie ihm aber. Ihm, der sie zu besagten Kaiser bringen sollte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 8

Welcher Mann kann schon von sich sagen, dass er die Frauen versteht? Ich glaube, Sesshomaru befindet sich da in guter Gesellschaft.

Die nicht eingeplante Verschnaufpause geht zu Ende. Sesshomaru und Ayaka machen sich wieder auf den Weg. An Ayaka's Fluchtplänen hat sich allerdings nichts geändert und so nimmt sie nun die erstbeste Gelegenheit wahr, sich abzusetzen. Auf ihrer Flucht trifft sie auf Inu Yasha und seine Freunde. Ihr Begleiter lässt sich aber nicht so schnell abschütteln.

So gibt es ein "Treffen unter Brüdern"

Bis in einer Woche

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	9. Chapter 9

Hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal wagt Ayaka einen Fluchtversuch, doch ob sie damit Erfolg hat ist mehr als fraglich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treffen unter Brüdern

Der Morgen kam mit Nebel. Schwer hingen die dicken Schwaden zwischen den Bäumen. Als Sesshomaru und Ayaka die Höhle verließen, legten sich die feuchten Schleier sofort auf sie. In Sekundenschnelle hingen tausende von winzigen Wasserperlen in ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung.

Im Laufe des Tages würden sich die Schleier sicher verziehen. Doch im Moment begrüßte Ayaka den Nebel. Die schlechte Sicht und die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft machten das Verfolgen einer Spur ziemlich schwierig. Also ideales Wetter für eine Flucht. Zumindest für einen Fluchtversuch.  
Denn es würde sicher nicht einfach werden, Sesshomaru abzuschütteln.

Rasch verfielen sie wieder in den Alltag der Reise. Sesshomaru ging voran und Ayaka folgte respektvoll in mehreren Schritten Abstand. So ging es stundenlang.  
Ayaka merkte, wie der Nebel begann langsam lichter zu werden. Jetzt oder nie. Ansonsten, würde die Chance ungenutzt verstreichen.  
Sie ließ sich immer weiter zurückfallen. Die Schwaden verdeckten schließlich die Gestalt des Hundeyoukai.  
Sie sah ihn nicht mehr. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung warf sie sich zur Seite.  
Kaum, dass sie den Weg verlassen, hastete sie mit aller Macht vorwärts. Sorgsam achtete sie darauf nicht zuviel von ihrem Youki einzusetzen. Das wäre ansonsten wohl die beste Spur gewesen, die sie legen konnte.

Sie lief so schnell, wie sie konnte. Es war ihr keinerlei Anstrengung anzumerken. Jeder Mensch wäre schon völlig fertig zu Boden gesunken, doch Ayaka's Atem ging noch nicht einmal schneller.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Aufflackern von Youki riss Sesshomaru herum. Sie war nicht mehr hinter ihm.  
Seine goldenen Augen versuchten den dichten Nebel zu durchdringen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Wann würde dieses Weib es endlich lernen? Man konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stunde um Stunde lief Ayaka vorwärts. Der Nebel hatte sich inzwischen vollständig verzogen. Heller Sonnenschein überzog das Land. Noch immer merkte sie nicht, ob sie verfolgt wurde. Sollte ihr es wirklich gelungen sein, ihren Begleiter abzuhängen? So richtig daran glauben konnte sie nicht.

Der Wind trug ihr eine Warnung zu. Vor ihr befanden sich zwei andere Wesen. Der eine war ein Mensch. Ganz eindeutig, aber der andere... An ihm war etwas Dämonisches zu erkennen. Etwas, was ihr irgendwie sogar bekannt vorkam.

Sie stoppte den schnellen Lauf und verfiel in eine normale Geschwindigkeit. Hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung sah sie die zwei. Es handelte sich dabei um einen jungen Mann mit der Robe eines Priesters. Der andere war vollständig in rot gekleidet. Sein silberfarbenes Haar leuchtete in der Sonne auf.  
Kaum war Ayaka erschienen, standen die Zwei auf und wandten sich ihr zu. Die Hand des Rotgekleideten wanderte zu dem Griff des Schwertes, was an seiner linken Seite hing.

Sie erreichte sie und wurde von dem Weiъhaarigen angehalten. Goldene Augen musterten sie misstrauisch. Der Blick versetzte Ayaka einen tiefen Schock. Diese Augen ähnelten zu sehr einem anderen Paar, von dem sie gehofft hatte, es nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
"Wer bist du?", wurde sie angeknurrt.  
Na, das musste sie sich nun nicht gefallen lassen. Sie war eben erst so einem herrschsüchtigen, männlichen Wesen entkommen und hier traf sie schon auf ein zweites Exemplar. Wo, verdammt, kamen die denn plötzlich alle her?

"Was geht dich das an?", fauchte sie zurück."Lass mich einfach nur durch."  
"Raus mit der Sprache. Gehörst du zu Koga?", knurrte der Weißhaarige.  
"Beruhige dich!", schaltete sich der Mensch ein und trat näher heran.

Der junge Mönch musterte sie interessiert. "Du bist eine Wolfsdämonin, nicht wahr?" Ayaka nickte.  
"Ich wusste es. Deswegen ist mir so übel. Sie hat einen ähnlichen Geruch wie Koga", zischte der junge Mann in der roten Robe.  
Irgendetwas an ihm kam Ayaka bekannt vor, sie konnte es nur nicht richtig einordnen. Auf jeden Fall war er ein Hanyou. Sie konnte deutlich den Menschen in ihm riechen. Der junge Mann sprach sie wieder an."Mein Name ist Miroku. Ich bin ein Mönch und diene Buddha. Und dieser etwas angriffslustige Kerl ist Inu Yasha."  
"Mein Name ist Ayaka. Ich bin auf dem Weg... In das nächste Dorf." Sie konnte wohl schlecht sagen, dass sie dem Dai-Youkai des Westens, Sesshomaru, entflohen war.  
"Das nächste Dorf ist da hinter den Hügeln. Unsere beiden Reisegefährtinnen Kagome und Sango sind dorthin um Vorräte zu holen", mit einem kurzen Wink zeigte Miroku hinter sich.

Miroku trat näher an sie heran, griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Sein Blick glitt forschend über ihren Körper.  
Ayaka war verblüfft, was hatte er vor?  
"Ich habe noch nie mit einer Dämonin... Aber könnest du dir vorstellen, mir ein Kind zu gebären?"  
"Miroku... Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", fauchte Inu Yasha empört.

Plötzlich griff der Hanyou nach seinem Schwert.  
Auch Ayaka hatte es gewittert.  
Sanft, aber entschieden, entzog sie dem Mönch ihre Hand. "Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen, wenn ..."

"Sie wird bestimmt nicht das Kind einer so schwächlichen Kreatur, wie dir gebären. Lass sie los, oder du verlierst dein Leben!", die kalte Stimme zerschnitt die Luft.

"... wenn ER in der Nähe ist", vollendete Ayaka ihren Satz ruhig.

"Sesshomaru!", schrie Inu Yasha auf und zog sein Schwert, das sich verwandelte. Ayaka spürte sofort die Macht, die hinter diesem Schwert steckte.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, stand nur wenige Meter entfernt ihr Begleiter. Sie hatte ihn also nicht abschütteln können. Tief seufzte sie innerlich auf.

Sesshomaru hatte Tokijin gezogen und die Klinge zeigte auf Inu Yasha. Miroku versuchte Ayaka hinter sich in die Deckung seines Körpers zu ziehen.  
Sesshomaru sah es und antwortete mit einem deutlichen Knurren. Was fiel diesem Menschen nur ein, die Braut des Kaisers zu berühren?  
Die Situation war aufs äußerste angespannt.

Er hatte sie also doch gefunden. Dass er wütend war, sah Ayaka ihm an, obwohl sein Gesicht, wie immer ausdruckslos war. Seine gesamte Haltung zeigte es. Dafür kannte sie ihn mittlerweile gut genug.  
Sie wusste, wenn einer der beiden jungen Männer eine falsche Bewegung machten, würde Sesshomaru ohne Zögern angreifen.

Sie musste etwas tun, bevor die Situation eskalierte. Entschlossen trat sie hinter dem Mönch hervor und ging auf Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru zu. Ohne ein äußerliches Anzeichen von Angst, blieb sie genau zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten stehen. Wenn jetzt einer von beiden sein Schwert schwang, dann würde sie unweigerlich getroffen.  
Sie wusste genau, wie riskant ihr Manöver war, doch vertraute sie darauf, das keiner der beiden sie verletzen wollte. Ihr Groll richtete, sich offensichtlich gegeneinander.

"Geh aus dem Weg!", befahl Sesshomaru mit kalter Stimme. "Es tut mir leid. Aber das kann ich nicht tun. Erst wenn ihr beide eure Schwerter wegsteckt. Es ist nichts geschehen, weswegen man kämpfen müsste. Also steckt die Schwerter weg. Sofort!", ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt herrisch.  
Die beiden rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Miroku bezweifelte ernsthaft, das einer von den beiden hören würde. Inu Yasha war ein Sturkopf und Sesshomaru war noch nie vor etwas zurückgewichen.

Sesshomaru erkannte, das es keine Möglichkeit gab, seinen jämmerlichen Halbbruder zu erwischen, ohne das Ayaka verletzt wurde. Dasselbe galt auch für Inu Yasha. Ayaka hatte sie beide perfekt matt gesetzt. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, diesmal musste er nachgeben.

Plötzlich nickte Sesshomaru kurz, dann steckte er langsam sein Schwert weg und blieb regungslos stehen. Obwohl er Tokijin nicht mehr gezogen hatte, blieb er wachsam. Inu Yasha konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Halbbruder steckte freiwillig zurück?  
Er zögerte noch, konnte das eine Falle sein?  
"Inu Yasha, du jetzt auch", Ayaka ließ nicht nach. Ihr Blick fixierte den Hanyou.

Ihre Stimme ließ Inu Yasha zusammenfahren. Also gut, er würde sicher schnell genug sein, wenn Sesshomaru irgendetwas Komisches planen sollte. Er ließ Tessaiga sich zurückverwandeln und steckte das Schwert in die Scheide.  
Erstaunt musterte Miroku die junge Dämonin. Er hätte nie gedacht, das Sesshomaru in irgendeiner Weise auf sie hören würde. Trotzdem hatte der mächtige Youkai den Anfang gemacht.

"Inu Yasha, Miroku. Wir sind wieder da!"  
Zwei junge Mädchen tauchten auf einer großen, fliegenden Dämonenkatze mit zwei Schwänzen hinter der Wegbiegung auf.  
Mit einem Fauchen landete das riesige Tier. Die zwei Mädchen sprangen von dem Rücken der Katze. Die eine der Beiden hatte einen riesigen Knochenbumerang in der Hand, den sie jetzt angriffsbereit anhob. Die andere war in seltsame Kleider gehüllt, sie spannte einen Bogen. Der Pfeil zielte in Sesshomaru's Richtung.  
Ein kleiner Fuchsdämon drängte sich ängstlich an die Beine des einen Mädchens.

Eine wahrhaft merkwürdige Gruppe, fuhr es Ayaka durch den Kopf.  
Ihr Blick blieb auf der riesigen Katze hängen. Diese Fellzeichnung. Sie kam ihr bekannt vor. "Kirara?", leise rief sie den Namen.

Inzwischen versuchte der Mönch die zwei jungen Mädchen zu beruhigen.  
"Es ist alles gut. Die Situation ist im Griff. Er wird nicht angreifen." Noch etwas unsicher ließen die beiden jungen Mädchen ihre Waffen sinken. "Was geht hier vor?", fragte die eine.  
"Wir trafen auf diese Wolfsdämonin, Sango. Sie und Sesshomaru sind anscheinend gemeinsam unterwegs", antwortet Miroku.

Inzwischen hatte sich Ayaka langsam der Katze genähert.  
"Kirara !? Du bist es doch, oder?" Die Katze miaute leise und mit einer Feuerlohe verwandelte sie sich in ein kleines, niedliches Kätzchen zurück. Mit großen Sprüngen kam sie auf Ayaka zu.  
Mit einem freudigen Laut bückte Ayaka sich und nahm die kleine Katze auf. Sie streichelte ihr den Kopf und das laute Schnurren bewies, wie sehr Kirara davon angetan war.

Die Unterhaltung verstummte und lauter fragende Gesichter richteten sich auf das Paar.  
Das Mädchen mit der seltsamen Uniform trat zögernd näher an sie heran. Immer einen wachsamen Blick in Richtung von Sesshomaru. "Mein Name ist Kagome. Du kennst Kirara"  
Ayaka hob den Kopf und sah in braune glänzende Augen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Mein Name ist Ayaka. Und... ja. Ich kenne Kirara. Allerdings ist das schon einige Zeit her." Sie kraulte die kleine Katze im Nacken, was diese mit einem lauten Schnurren belohnte. "Einige Jahrhunderte um genauer zu sein."

Überrascht sog Sango die Luft ein und kam ebenfalls heran. Fast bittend streckte sie die Arme aus. Kirara wandte sich um und sprang hinein. "Du kennst sie?", fragte sie die Youkai nochmals.  
Ayaka nickte. "Gehört sie jetzt zu dir?" Sango nickte zustimmend.  
"Als ich sie kennen gelernt habe, da gehörte sie noch einer Miko mit dem Namen Midoriko."  
"Midoriko!" andächtig flüsterte Sango den Namen. "Die Schöpferin, des Juwels der vier Seelen. Des Shikon no Tama."

Leider wurden sie in diesem Moment etwas rüde unterbrochen. Sesshomaru hatte beschlossen, der Unterhaltung, die für ihn nun wirklich keinerlei Nährwert hatte, ein Ende zu setzen. Sie vertrödelten hier nur unnütz noch mehr Zeit. Zeit, die Ayaka durch ihren unsinnigen Fluchtversuch vergeudet hatte.  
Seine Wut über ihren Fluchtversuch, war noch immer nicht verraucht. Grob packte er Ayaka's Arm und zog sie zur Seite. "Wir gehen!", kurz und bündig erklang sein Befehl.

Mit dem Folgenden hatte er nun aber nicht gerechnet.  
Die drei Menschen vor ihm, sowie sein jämmerlicher Halbbruder gingen in Angriffstellung. Die Dämonenkatze vergrößerte sich in einer Feuerlohe und fauchte angriffslustig in seine Richtung.  
"Lass sie sofort los!", knurrte Inu Yasha. "Gegen uns alle zusammen, hast selbst du Schwierigkeiten."

Verblüfft sah Ayaka die Gruppe an. Waren sie sich gar nicht der Gefahr bewusst, in der sie sich in diesem Moment befanden? Sie fühlte den unmerklichen Ruck, der durch den Körper ihres Begleiters ging, der einen Angriff ankündigte. Sie drehte sich in seinem Griff und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich werde mit Euch kommen, Sesshomaru-sama. Ohne weiteren Widerspruch." Ihre Augen suchten die seinen. "Morgen. Diesen Abend möchte ich gerne mit ihnen verbringen."  
Sesshomaru's Blick fiel auf sie. "Nein! Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet." Ruhig erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Es kostete sie Überwindung, doch sie neigte demütig den Kopf "Bitte, Sesshomaru-sama."

Verblüfft sah er auf ihren gesenkten Kopf. Sie bat ihn?  
Zum ersten Mal verhielt sie sich einer Frau angemessen. Mit einer demütigen Geste bat sie ihn, den Ranghöheren. Auf der ganzen Reise, hatte sie ihn noch nie um etwas gebeten.

Seine Wut verrauchte langsam. Für einen Moment war er verunsichert. Es war keine großartige Bitte, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich die Nacht in dieser Gesellschaft verbringen zu müssen.  
Schließlich gab er doch nach. "Also gut. Wir werden mit ihnen rasten. Morgen früh setzen wir dann die Reise fort." Ihm war der dankbare Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, fast peinlich. "Wunderbar!", Kagome klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Du musst uns alles erzählen!"

So wanderten sie los auf der Suche nach einem Rastplatz.  
Kagome und Sango wichen nicht von Ayaka's Seite und unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihr. Miroku hielt sich ebenfalls verdächtig nahe bei Ayaka auf.  
Wurde allerdings durch die mörderischen Blicke von Sesshomaru davon abgehalten, die Beschaffenheit von Ayaka's Hinterteil zu näher zu überprüfen.  
Hier siegte eindeutig sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb über seine Neugier.

Inu Yasha hielt sich etwas abseits und ließ Sesshomaru nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Es war schon seltsam, seinen Halbbruder so friedfertig zu sehen. Genau betrachtete er ihn. Eine Bewegung auf der linken Seite seine Halbbruders erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Inu Yasha genauer hin.  
Das... das konnte doch nicht sein. Wie war das möglich? Sesshomaru hatte einen linken Arm.

Sesshomaru hatte sich zurückfallen lassen. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung der Gruppe. Fast bereute er es schon, Ayaka's Bitte nachgekommen zu sein.

"Woher kennst du Kirara?", fragte Sango plötzlich und strich der kleinen Katze, die sie auf dem Arm trug über den Kopf. "Ich war noch sehr jung, als eine Miko in die Gegend um unser Schloss kam.  
Sie war sehr mächtig. Allerdings wurde sie bei einem Kampf, den ich beobachtete, verletzt. Ihr Name war Midoriko. Ich weiъ nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, doch ich überredete meinen Vater ihr zu helfen. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich eine Dämonenkatze... Kirara. Midoriko blieb einige Tage bei uns, bis sie wieder laufen konnte. Ich hörte dann später, dass sie in einem anderen Kampf unterlag und starb. Wir hatten viele interessante Gespräche, während sie sich bei uns aufhielt", berichtete Ayaka. Ihr Blick fiel auf Kagome."Du hast fast dieselbe Ausstrahlung wie sie"  
Kagome nickte zustimmend. "Ich bin die Wiedergeburt einer Miko."

Langsam senkte sich die Abenddämmerung über das Land Schließlich fanden sie einen geeigneten Platz und schlugen das Lager auf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 9

Ich mußte eine Verbindung zwischen Ayaka und Inu Yasha's Gruppe finden.  
Kirara war da für mich die beste Lösung.

Es eine etwas merkwürdige Gruppe, die sich da zu einer Rast zusammenfindet.  
Inu Yasha hat es wohl noch nicht erlebt, das sich sein Halbbruder so friedfertig verhält. Doch es ist die Frage ob der Rest der Nacht auch so ruhig verläuft, oder ob ein "Nächtlicher Überfall" die Ruhe stört.

Also bis bald Eure chaska


	10. Chapter 10

So Ihr Lieben, hier bin ich wieder. Ein neues Kapitel geht online. 

Doch statt vieler Worte, lest lieber selbst...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nächtlicher Überfall

Die kleine Gruppe saß um das Lagerfeuer zusammen. Sesshomaru hatte sich einige Meter entfernt unter einen Baum zurückgezogen. Wenn er schon die Nacht hier mit seinem Bruder und dieser komischen Truppe verbringen musste, dann sollte doch noch genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen sein.  
Sollte Ayaka doch tun, was ihr gefiel.

"Wie kommt es, dass du mit ihm, mit Sesshomaru, reist?", fragte Kagome gerade.  
Ein Schatten glitt über Ayaka's Gesicht. "Ich soll den Dämonenkaiser heiraten und er bringt mich dorthin."  
"Davon habe ich schon gehört. Auch die Dämonen haben einen Kaiser. Und der will dich zur Frau?", fragte Miroku.  
Traurig nickte Ayaka. "Ja. Leider. Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und von Liebe will ich schon gar nicht sprechen. Diese Heirat wurde arrangiert. Mich hat man dazu nicht gefragt."  
Mitfühlend legte Kagome ihr die Hand auf den Arm. Die junge Youkai tat ihr leid.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Sesshomaru Babysitter spielt", sagte Inu Yasha in diesem Moment.

Ayaka betrachtete ihn genau. In diesem Moment wurde ihr schlagartig klar, woher er ihr so bekannt vorkam. "Ihr seid Brüder nicht wahr? Halbbrüder um genau zu sein. Du bist ein Hanyou!"  
"Hast du was dagegen?", knurrte Inu Yasha ärgerlich auf.  
"Nein. Ich habe keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber Hanyou's. Sie können durchaus mächtige Verbündete oder auch gefährliche Gegner sein", beruhigte ihn Ayaka.

Erstaunt sah Sango sie an. "Für eine vollwertige Dämonin hast du merkwürdige Ansichten. Ich meine das jetzt nicht negativ. Wenn ich mir da so andere ansehe..." Ein rascher Blick auf Sesshomaru folgte.  
"Ja, er ist manchmal nicht gerade sehr... umgänglich", gab Ayaka zu.  
"Ha. Manchmal? Du untertreibst. Er hat eigentlich immer schlechte Laune", erwiderte Inu Yasha.  
Ayaka lächelte. "So schlimm ist er nicht. Er hat auch seine guten Seiten."

Sango und Kagome warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu. Sesshomaru und gute Seiten? Das passte nun wirklich nicht zusammen. Dieser kaltherzige, erbarmungslose Youkai sollte gute Seiten haben?  
Wenn es so war, dann konnte er sie aber wirklich geradezu perfekt verstecken.

"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", warf Miroku ein.  
"Ich werde Wache halten. Man weiß ja nie", Inu Yasha warf einen raschen Blick zu seinem Bruder.

Die Kameraden begannen ihre Schafplätze ein zu richten und Ayaka stand etwas ratlos daneben. Sollte sie mit ihren neuen Freunden am Feuer bleiben oder sollte sie zu ihrem Begleiter hinüber gehen?  
Irgendwie tat Sesshomaru ihr leid. Er saß abseits und hatte sich an ihren Gesprächen nicht beteiligt. Er hatte zwar diese Einsamkeit selber gewählt, aber es lag in ihrer Macht das zu ändern.

Sie packte ihr Bündel und ging zu ihm hinüber. Neben ihm breitete sie wortlos ihre Decke aus und wickelte sich hinein.  
"Sieh mal!", flüsterte Kagome zu Sango. "Sie ist zu ihm gegangen."

Ob Sesshomaru es nun wollte, oder nicht. Er hatte die gesamte Unterhaltung seit dem Nachmittag mit angehört. Er hatte mit bekommen, wie sie mit den anderen gelacht und gescherzt hatte, und wie traurig sie geklungen hatte, als sie von der geplanten Hochzeit mit dem Kaiser sprach. Keine ihrer Bewegungen war ihm entgangen.

Kannte sie denn keine Scham, dass sie sich mit solchen niederen Kreaturen abgab?  
Was interessierte es ihn? Morgen früh würden sie sich wieder von seinem Halbbruder und seiner Gruppe trennen.  
Trotz allem war er überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass sie zu ihm kam und ihr Lager an seiner Seite aufschlug.

Er sah auf sie herab. Sie war zu ihm gekommen. Sie lag direkt neben ihm. Die Decke um ihren Körper gewickelt.  
Die Nacht würde kühl werden. Am Feuer war es warm genug, aber hier unter den Bäumen konnte man die Kühle der Nacht deutlich spüren. Kurz zögerte Sesshomaru, dann nahm der das Fell von seiner rechten Schulter und deckte sie damit zu.

Ayaka war kurz vor dem Einschlafen gewesen, als sie spürte, wie ihr etwas über den Körper gelegt wurde. Sie öffnete die Augen halb und bemerkte, was da auf ihrem Körper lag. Das Fell strömte noch seinen Geruch aus und sie spürte noch seine Körperwärme, die darin gefangen war. Tief atmete sie ein. Ein leichtes Kribbeln erfasste ihren gesamten Körper. Der Blick ihrer Augen richtete sich auf ihn. "Danke!", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.  
"Schlaf jetzt", knurrte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Inu Yasha hatte seinen Bruder keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Sesshomaru verhielt sich gänzlich anders, als er es von ihm gewohnt war. Nicht ihm gegenüber, sondern dieser Frau gegenüber. Es war, als ob... ja, er war um sie besorgt. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

Diese Dämonin, Ayaka, sie war ganz anders, als die Dämonen, die Inu Yasha sonst kennen gelernt hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn nicht nur als wertloses Halbblut. Sie behandelte ihn als gleichwertig.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Der Mond stand tief über den Hügeln.  
Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt.  
Mit einem Satz waren die beiden Brüder auf den Beinen.

"Du hast es ebenfalls gewittert?", fragte Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru nickte nur wortlos. Es war ja auch wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Der Geruch wurde vom Wind heran getrieben. Sie waren umzingelt. Wie diese Dämonen es geschafft hatten, unbemerkt so nah an das Lager heranzukommen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Sie mussten von jemand getarnt worden sein.  
Jemanden, der einen starken Bannkreis erschaffen konnte.  
Neben Sesshomaru erwachte Ayaka und richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Augen glitzerten hellwach. "Wir werden angegriffen!", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung von ihr.  
"Wahrscheinlich. Bleib in meiner Nähe", sagte Sesshomaru mit scharfer Stimme.  
Ayaka griff nach ihrem Schwert, stand auf und stellte sich an seine Seite.

Inu Yasha hatte inzwischen seine Gefährten geweckt. Alle waren kampfbereit.

Da kamen sie schon. Mit ohrenbetäubenden Krachen brachen sie durch die Bäume.

Kagome feuerte einen Pfeil ab. Der Dämon, den sie traf, löste sich buchstäblich in Luft auf. Mit einem Fauchen war Kirara, zusammen mit Sango, in die Luft gestartet. Der Hiraikotsu räumte schrecklich unter den Angreifern auf.

Shippou wollte nicht hinten anstehen und schickte einen Kreisel gegen einen ochsenköpfigen Dämon, der seitlich an Kagome heran wollte. Der Kreisel wurde riesig und tanzte dem Kerl förmlich auf dem Kopf herum. Schreiend wankte der hin und her. Shippou war befriedigt, was er jedoch immer wieder vergaß, war, dass seine Magie auf Täuschung beruhte. Nach wenigen Sekunden schrumpfte der riesige Kreisel wieder auf Normalgröße zurück. Der ochsenköpfige Dämon starrte für einen Augenblick ungläubig auf das kleine Teil. Vor dem hatte er sich einschüchtern lassen? Dafür sollte dieser vorlaute Bengel bezahlen.

Mit einem lauten Brüllen stürzte er sich auf den kleinen Fuchsdämon, der nun schreckensstarr dastand. Bevor er ihn erreichte, flogen Bannzettel durch die Luft und hefteten sich zielsicher an die Stirn des Angreifers. Wie durch eine gewaltige Faust gestoppt blieb er stehen. Miroku schlug mit dem Mönchsstab zu und vernichtete den Dämon. "Pass auf Shippou!", rief er noch, dann nahm er den nächste aufs Korn.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Die Wirbel von Tessaiga rissen ein Loch in die Wand der Angreifer.  
Ayaka zuckte zusammen, als sie die Ausstrahlung des Schwertes spürte. Eine solche Macht und sie wurde mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit von dem Hanyou gehandhabt. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Als Gegner war er brandgefährlich. Ihr Blick flog zu Sesshomaru, der nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war. Diese Macht war fast mit Tokijin vergleichbar. Wobei von Tokijin zusätzlich eine bösartige Aura ausging.  
Doch sie musste sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren.  
Ein Schlangendämon ringelte sich auf sie zu Sie sprang hoch und schlug zu. Der Kopf der Schlange rollte über den Boden. Sesshomaru hatte Tokijin gezogen und schwang die Klinge. Ein Energiewirbel löste sich und wirbelte genau, wie das Kaze no Kizu von Tessaiga, auf die Feinde zu.

Inu Yasha warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Halbbruder hinüber. Er und Ayaka standen Rücken an Rücken und verteidigten sich in einer Art und Weise, die verriet, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, das sie zusammen kämpften.  
Inu Yasha suchte und fand Kagome. Sie und Shippou standen dicht beieinander und verteidigten sich so gut wie möglich. Er musste zu ihnen. Kagome's Pfeile waren bald zu Ende.  
Für einen kurzen Moment war Inu Yasha abgelenkt. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich hinter ihm die Erde bewegte.

Ayaka, spürte ein Zittern unter den Füßen. Ihr Blick huschte zu Inu Yasha hinüber. Mit einem riesigen Sprung war sie bei ihm. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
Die Erde brach auf und ein wurmartiges Wesen kam hervor. Mit einem Schwertschlag trennte sie den Kopf mit den scharfen Zähnen vom Körper ab. Für Sekunden wand sich der Körper noch, dann blieb er regungslos liegen.

Inu Yasha war herumgewirbelt und sah, was ihn da fast aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen hatte. Ayaka hatte ihn vor einer schlimmen Verwundung bewahrt.  
"Danke!", keuchte er.  
"Keine Ursache!", antwortete Ayaka knapp.

"Ayaka!" Sie fühlte sich plötzlich gepackt und in die Höhe gerissen. Inu Yasha hielt sie sicher im Arm und landete mehrere Meter entfernt. Unmittelbar neben der Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, befand sich jetzt ein tiefes Loch aus dem Tentakeln in die Höhe schossen.  
Im nächsten Moment raste die blaue Welle von Tokijin auf sie zu und zerriss sie. Sesshomaru war mit einem Sprung an ihrer Seite. "Lass sie los!", herrschte er Inu Yasha an. Der Hanyou löste den Griff. "Dann pass besser auf sie auf", rief er noch bevor er an Kagome's Seite eilte.

Sesshomaru fühlte kalte Wut in sich. Dieser Hanyou warf ihm vor, dass er Ayaka nicht richtig beschützte. Wie konnte er sich dazu erdreisten?  
Er würde sie um den Einsatz seines Lebens beschützen. Ayaka wandte sich um und vernichtete einen der Dämonen, die sich von der Seite angeschlichen hatten. "Bleib jetzt bei mir", herrschte Sesshomaru sie an. Ayaka konnte nur wortlos nicken.  
Es war besser ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren.

Allmählich ließ der Kampf nach. Die angreifenden Dämonen hatten empfindliche Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Auf einmal sammelten sie sich, wie auf einen geheimen Befehl, und verschwanden über den Bäumen.

Inu Yasha ließ Tessaiga sinken. Miroku reckte sich und sah ihnen hinterher.  
"So wie es aussieht, haben die genug."  
Sango landete mit Kirara. "Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
"Alles in Ordnung!", antwortet Kagome und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte nur noch zwei Pfeile im Köcher. "Was wollten die bloß?", Shippou kam heran und sprang Kagome auf die Schulter.

"Es tut mir leid!", Ayaka trat näher. "Das ist wahrscheinlich unsere Schuld. Seit Anbeginn dieser Reise sind wir Ziel von solchen Überfällen." "Wer steckt dahinter?", fragte Inu Yasha und steckte Tessaiga in die Scheide.  
"Wenn wir das wüssten, dann gäbe es diese Überfälle nicht mehr", sprach Sesshomaru."Und die Welt hätte einen Bewohner weniger."

Ayaka wandte sich an ihn. "Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen, Sesshomaru-sama. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert." "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch mal wiederkommen. Bis morgen früh haben wir sicher Ruhe. Eure Reise wird sicher noch einige Zeit dauern. Gönnt euch noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Wenn wir zu mehreren sind, dann ist es einfacher sie abzuwehren, sollten sie es wirklich noch einmal probieren", schlug Miroku vor.  
Er erntete ein einstimmiges Nicken von allen.

"Sesshomaru-sama?", fragte Ayaka. Sie wollte ihm die weitere Endscheidung überlassen. Sesshomaru sah nachdenklich über die gemischte Truppe, die da vor ihm stand und ihn gespannt ansah. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unwohl unter den Blicken. Er wusste selbst nicht welcher Teufel ihn da ritt, als er schließlich zustimmte. "Morgen brechen wir auf."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne war am Aufgehen. Sie waren zeitig aufgestanden und hatten das Lager abgebrochen.

Die Zeit des Abschieds nahte. Sesshomaru und Ayaka würden weiter in Richtung Westen gehen, während Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sich in Richtung Süden wenden wollten. Kagome und Sango umarmten Ayaka herzlich. "Viel Glück", flüsterte Kagome ihr zu. Ayaka nickte. "Danke euch, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan." Kirara presste sich miauend an Ayaka's Beine und wurde von ihr nochmals gestreichelt.  
"Leb wohl Kirara. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder."

Inu Yasha hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er hasste sentimentale Abschiede, wie die Pest. "Leb wohl", knurrte er nur. Ayaka nickte ihm freundlich zu. Sie beugte sich zu dem kleine Fuchsdämon hinunter und wuselte ihm liebevoll durch das kupferrote Haar. "Pass gut auf die anderen auf, Shippou"  
"Das werde ich tun", stolz hob der Kleine den Kopf. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Ayaka an Miroku. "Hoshi-sama."  
"Ayaka-sama. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Ich finde es nur schade, das du mir kein Kind ... AU !" Zielsicher traf der Hiraikotsu seine Stirn und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Im nächsten Moment hatte Sango ihm an dem rechten Ohr gepackt und begann ihn den Weg entlang zu ziehen. "Ich glaube es nicht. Dich kann man wirklich keine Sekunde lang allein lassen ..." Die Gruppe verschwand hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung und die Stimmen verklangen.

Für einen Moment starrte Ayaka auf den jetzt leeren Weg. So kurz wie die Begegnung auch war, sie hatte das Gefühl Freunde gefunden zu haben. Dieses Gefühl tat ihr gut. Wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft für sie bringen würde.

"Komm jetzt!" Hinter sich hörte sie die Stimme von Sesshomaru. Sie wandte sich um und sah wie er sich auf den Weg machte.

Sie warf nochmals einen kurzen Blick zurück, dann folgte sie ihm in Richtung Westen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 10

Das Treffen der Brüder verlief im Gegensatz zu den anderen relativ friedlich.  
Ob die weitere Reise auch so verläuft? Ich glaube es nicht. Allerdings kommen sie in Richtung Westen und was liegt da? Natürlich Sesshomaru's Reich. Also herzlich willkommen "in den westlichen Ländern und Schloss Inu no Taishou"!

Bis bald Eure

chaska


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
da bin ich wieder und es geht weiter mit der Reise. 

In den folgenden Kapitel verändert sich das Verhältnis zwischen unseren beiden Reisenden ziemlich drastisch.

Der geheimnisvolle Schurke hält sich noch immer zurück. Es würde ja schon an Selbstmord grenzen sich freiwillig auf das Schloss des Herrn der westlichen Länder zu begeben.

Doch bevor ich zuviel noch hier verrate, lest besser selbst...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die westlichen Länder und Schloss Inu no Taishou

Sie befanden sich seit dem heutigen Morgen in seinen Ländereien. Tief sog Sesshomaru den vertrauten Geruch ein. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu seinem Schloss.  
Fast war er versucht einen Abstecher nach Hause zu machen. Aber das würde die Reise nur unnötig verlängern. Er wollte diesen Auftrag endlich zu Ende bringen.

"Ich gehe Wasser holen", Ayaka griff nach dem Bambusbehälter und hob ihn hoch. "Du hast doch nicht die Absicht wieder zu fliehen?", fragte er.  
Ayaka seufzte auf. "Nein, diesmal nicht. Ich gebe Euch mein Wort. Ich will nur Wasser holen." "Beeil dich. Ich will bald wieder aufbrechen", sagte er und ließ sich abwartend auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm nieder.

Ayaka ging los.  
Nicht weit von hier entfernt, hatte sie den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Wasser wahrgenommen. Es musst hier einen kleinen Bachlauf geben.

Eine leise Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Da sang jemand ein Lied.  
Das war ein Kind. Die Stimme gehörte zu einem kleinen Mädchen. Wie kam das denn hierher?

Ayaka trat unter den Bäumen hervor.  
Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Wiese, auf der zahlreiche Blumen blühten. Inmitten dieser Wiese saß ein kleines Mädchen von 6 oder 7 Jahren. Sie war in einen orange-karierten Yukata gekleidet. Sie pflückte Blumen und band sie zu einem Kranz zusammen. Dabei sang sie ein Lied vor sich hin.

Lautlos kam Ayaka näher. Gleichzeitig überprüfte sie die Umgebung. Es waren keine anderen Menschen hier. Das war nicht normal. Menschen ließen normalerweise ihre Kinder nicht soweit weglaufen.  
Erschrocken sah die Kleine auf, als Ayaka plötzlich unverhofft neben ihr auftauchte.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte sie schreckensstarr und sah die Youkai mit großen braunen Augen an.

Ayaka bückte sich und lächelte die Kleine freundlich an."Mein Name ist Ayaka und wer bist du?" Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Kindes. "Mein Name ist Rin." Sie zeigte auf Ayaka's Haare. "Du hast aber schöne Haare. Die Farben sind toll." Ayaka schüttelte ihre Mähne. "Freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen. Woher kommst du? Wo sind deine Eltern?"  
"Meine Eltern und mein Bruder sind schon lange tot. Heute lebe ich bei Sesshomaru-sama. Er ist der mächtigste Youkai auf der ganzen Welt. Kennst du ihn vielleicht?", strahlende braune Augen sahen aus dem Kindergesicht zu ihr hoch.

Ayaka war vor Überraschung ein wenig zurückgewichen. Dieses Kind kannte Sesshomaru?  
Das konnte nur eine Verwechslung sein. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass ihr Begleiter die Menschen verachtete und nur ungern einen von ihnen in seiner Nähe duldete. Es war unmöglich, das dieses kleine Menschenkind bei ihm lebte.

Plötzlich hob Ayaka den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Sie hatte etwas gewittert.  
Dumpfes Dröhnen erklang von links. Bäume brachen in der einiger Entfernung. Etwas Großes, etwas Gewaltiges bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Wald. Und dieses Etwas würde genau hierher kommen. Ayaka Blick flog zu Rin. Sie waren beide in Gefahr.

Die Kleine stand neben ihr und tastete angstvoll nach ihrer Hand. "Ayaka-sama, was ist das? Es hört sich fürchterlich an."  
"Rin, du tust jetzt genau, was ich dir sage. Da kommt etwas Böses näher, aber hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich beschützen", versuchte Ayaka die Kleine zu beruhigen und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu ihrem Begleiter zurückzukehren. Ayaka konnte nur hoffen, dass Sesshomaru sich auf die Suche nach ihr machen würde, wenn sie zu lange brauchte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Brüllen ließ den Wald erzittern.  
Unwillkürlich beschleunigte Sesshomaru seine Schritte, diesmal schien diese Wölfin wirklich in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken.

Die Bäume traten zurück und er erreichte die Lichtung, auf der sich das Drama abspielte.  
Von links war ein großer Drache durch die Bäume gebrochen und hatte eine Spur der Verwüstung durch den Wald gezogen. Rechts stand ihm Ayaka in ihrer wahren Dämonenform entgegen. Eine riesige silberfarbene Wölfin. Dieser Frau war wirklich nicht zu helfen, da legte sie sich mit einem Drachen an, der sogar für ihn ein ernstzunehmender Gegner war.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Die helle Kinderstimme riss ihn herum. Unmittelbar hinter der Wölfin, unter einem Baum zusammengekauert, befand sich Rin. Die Wölfin stand genau vor dem Baum und verhinderte, dass der Drache an das Kind kam. Wie kam Rin hierher? Wo war Jaken? Hatte dieser Kerl mal wieder nicht aufgepasst?

In diesem Moment gelang es dem Drachen Ayaka's Abwehr zu durchbrechen. Eine seiner Krallen fuhr über ihren Rücken und riss eine tiefe Wunde. Kein Ton des Schmerzes war zu hören, nur ein wütendes Knurren, dem Ayaka sofort einen Angriff folgen ließ. Geschmeidig stieß sie sich ab und gelangte an die ungeschützte Flanke des Drachen, wo ihre Pranke eine tiefe Wunde riss.  
Im nächsten Moment zog sie sich wieder zurück und stellte sich schützend vor Rin.  
Es wurde Zeit für ihn einzugreifen. Lange konnte Ayaka diesen Kampf mit ihrer Verletzung nicht mehr weiterführen.  
Blitzschnell verwandelte er sich und griff an.

Für den Drachen kam dieser zweite Gegner völlig überraschend. Dieser riesige weiße Dämonenhund machte sein Vorhaben einen schnellen Sieg zu erringen zunichte. Sesshomaru's rechte Pranke riss die Drachenbrust auf. Mit einem schnellen Rückwärtssprung versuchte der Drache Abstand zwischen sich und seinen neuen Gegner zu bringen. Doch Sesshomaru folgte ihm unerbittlich. Der Blutverlust durch die zwei großen Wunden, zwang den Drachen sich zu stellen, da er für eine schnelle Flucht nicht mehr die Kraft hatte. Fauchend schlug er nach dem weißen Dämonenhund, doch fast spielerisch wich der den Schlägen aus. Mit einem mächtigen Satz sprang Sesshomaru, eine Lücke in Deckung ausnutzten, dem Drachen in das Genick. Die scharfen Reißzähne suchten und fanden die tödliche Stelle.

Mit Wucht versenkten sich die Zähne im Drachenfleisch. Für einen Moment war die Szene wie eingefroren, dann brach der Drache langsam zusammen. Mit einem Knurren schüttelte der weiße Dämonenhund nochmals sein Opfer um sicherzugehen, dass es sich auch wirklich nie mehr erheben würde.  
Sesshomaru ließ den Drachen los und verwandelte sich zurück. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sich ein Drache so nah an sein Schloss verirrte. Jeder wusste, dass er solche Eindringlinge in seinem Bereich nicht duldete.

Ayaka hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls zurückverwandelt. Gebannt hatte sie zusammen mit Rin dem Kampf zugesehen. Die fast spielerische Leichtigkeit, mit der Sesshomaru seinen Gegner vernichtete, machte ihr mal wieder nur zu deutlich, dass er ein Mann war, den man sich besser nicht zum Feind machte.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr wieder zurück seid", freudig rannte Rin auf ihn zu. Verwundert sah Ayaka zu. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses kleine Mädchen, das sie da gefunden hatte, ihren Begleiter wirklich kannte. Nein, nicht nur kannte. Da schien mehr zu sein. Hatte das Kind wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt, und sie lebte bei ihm?  
Aber sie war ein Mensch und Sesshomaru hasste die Menschen.

Plötzlich fühlte Ayaka sich seltsam. Die Geräusche um sie herum wurden leiser. Ihre Sicht wurde undeutlich.  
Warum hatte sie eigentlich das Gefühl, das ihr gesamter Rücken irgendwie taub war?  
Sie griff nach dem Baumstamm, um nicht umzusinken. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf, um dieses komische Gefühl loszuwerden. Als sie kurz mit einer Hand nach hinten griff und sie schließlich betrachtete, stellte sie verwundert fest, das sie rot war, rot wie von Blut.

Sesshomaru hatte gesehen, wie sie sich am Baum festhielt um nicht hinzufallen.  
Scheinbar wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie verwundet war. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie sich mit dieser Verwundung noch so lange auf den Beinen hielt.  
Langsam ging er zu ihr herüber.

Ayaka sah ihn vor sich auftauchen. "Ich bin gleich wieder in Ordnung. Ich werde Euch nicht aufhalten...", sagte sie mühsam. Plötzlich wurde ihr vollständig schwarz vor Augen und sie brach endgültig zusammen. Bevor sie den Boden fiel, fing er sie ab und hob sie auf.

"Ist sie tot?", fragte Rin mit heller Stimme.  
"Nein. Sie ist nur ohnmächtig. Doch wir müssen schnell zum Schloss und ihre Wunden verarzten. Rin, was tust du hier draußen? Ich hatte dir den Befehl gegeben, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen."  
Schuldbewusst, sah das kleine Mädchen auf den Boden. "Ich habe Euch so vermisst und Jaken-sama war wieder ärgerlich auf mich. Da bin ich einfach losgegangen um Euch zu suchen." Freudig hob sie ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an."Ich habe Euch dann ja auch gefunden." "Als erstes bist du von diesem Drachen gefunden worden, Rin", tadelte er sie.  
Betrübt sah Rin zu Boden.  
"Es tut mir Leid Sesshomaru-sama. Ayaka-sama hat mich gerettet. Sie wird doch wieder gesund?"  
"Sicher doch", dabei war er sich noch gar nicht so sicher. Sie verlor eine Menge Blut. Die Krallen hatten eine tiefe Wunde gerissen.

Das Schloss tauchte vor ihnen auf. Die Tore waren weit geöffnet und eine Menge Diener wuselten aufgeregt umher. Inmitten dieses Chaos, befand sich ein kleiner Krötendämon, der vergeblich versuchte sich Gehör zu schaffen.  
Als die ersten Diener erkannten, wer da durch die Tore trat, fiel eine schon unheimliche Ruhe über den Hof.

"JAKEN!"  
Der kleine Dämon drehte sich um und fiel fast rückwärts um, als er da sah wer da vor ihm stand. "Mein Herr! Ihr seid wieder da!", stammelte er.  
"Offensichtlich. Jeder kehrt sofort an seine Arbeit zurück. Du da, richte das Gästezimmer im Ostflügel ein und bringe Verbandzeug und heißes Wasser dorthin. Wenn ich in zehn Sekunden noch irgendjemanden hier sehe, der unnütz herumsteht, könnte ich zum Schluss kommen, dass ich denjenigen nicht mehr benötige!"  
Hektische Aktivität entstand und innerhalb der zehn Sekunden war der Hof wie leergefegt. Selbst Jaken hatte den taktischen Rückzug angetreten.

Sesshomaru betrat das Gästezimmer. Mit Genugtuung sah er, dass seinen Anordnungen Folge geleistet worden war. Das Verbandzeug und die Heilkräuter lagen bereit. In einer großen Schüssel dampfte das heiße Wasser. Ein Diener stand bereit, um jede weitere Anordnung zu befolgen.

Ayaka lag immer noch reglos in seinen Armen. Natürlich konnte er auch seinem Diener befehlen die Wunden zu versorgen, doch irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm, dass dieser niedere Dämon Hand an sie legen würde.  
"Verschwinde!", befahl er seinem Diener, der dieser Anordnung nach einer Verbeugung eilig folgte.

Sesshomaru legte Ayaka auf das Bett. Kurz zögerte er. Aber es half nichts, er musste die Kleidung entfernen. Mit seinen Krallen riss er entschlossen ihr Kleid vom Hals bis zum Saum auf.  
Anschließend schälte er sie aus dem blutigen Fetzen. Achtlos warf er die Reste auf den Boden.

Er drehte sie auf den Bauch und betrachtete die Wunde.  
Die Kralle hatte eine Spur von ihrer rechten Schulter bis tief ihren Rücken herunter gezogen. Mit Wasser säuberte er die Wunde sorgfältig. Dann legte er Heilkräuter auf und verband sie. Wenn sie überlebte, dann würde die Wunde innerhalb weniger Tage vollständig verheilen.

Er drehte sie wieder herum und wollte die Decke über sie ziehen, als er für einen kurzen Moment innehielt. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren entblößten Körper gleiten.  
Sie war wirklich schön. Ihre Haut schimmerte wie aus Alabaster, ihre Taille schmal und ihre Hüften sanft geschwungen. Sie würde vermutlich sehr zornig werden, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sie so gesehen hatte. Nur gut, das sie ohne Bewusstsein war, es hätte sonst sicher eine heftige Diskussion gegeben.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sie zudeckte. Sie war eine Kämpferin, sie würde überleben.

Leise klopfte es.  
"Herein"  
Rin's Kopf erschien in der Tür. "Herr, wie geht es ihr?"  
"Ihre Wunden sind versorgt. Alles Weitere liegt in ihrer Hand", antwortete er.  
Zögernd kam Rin näher. "Kann ich bei ihr bleiben. Sie wird sich sicher fürchten, wenn sie aufwacht."  
Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf."Nein! Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe. Morgen früh kannst du wieder nach ihr sehen. Geh jetzt in dein Bett."  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama", die Kleine verschwand.  
Ein Diener erschien, nahm die blutigen Kleider mit und brachte neues Wasser.  
"Niemand betritt diesen Raum ohne, dass ich davon erfahre", gab Sesshomaru die letzten Befehle.

Dann machte er sich ebenfalls zu seinen Gemächern auf. Auf dem Weg dorthin lief ihm Jaken über den Weg. "Herr, wer ist sie?", fragte der kleine Dämon neugierig.  
"Sie ist die Braut des Kaisers. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du sie mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelst." Eifrig verbeugte sich Jaken. "Das werde ich Sesshomaru-sama. Seid versichert, das werde ich."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war Sesshomaru hellwach. Irgendetwas hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit.  
Nichts kam ihm verdächtig vor. Es war alles normal. Doch etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Für einen Moment blieb er noch liegen, dann stand er entschlossen auf und kleidete sich an. Er verließ sein Zimmer. Wie ein Schatten, glitt er lautlos durch die Gänge. Alles war normal. Was hatte ihn bloß geweckt?  
Das Gefühl der inneren Unruhe wollte einfach nicht weichen. Ob mit Ayaka etwas nicht stimmte?

Er erreichte die Tür des Gästezimmers im Ostflügel. Er zog die Tür auf und betrat lautlos den Raum. Unruhiges, rasches Atmen war zu vernehmen und noch bevor er eine Kerze entzündet hatte, wusste er was ihn erwartete. Der schwache Kerzenschein fiel auf das Bett, wo sich Ayaka unruhig bewegte.  
Sie hatte Fieber bekommen. Leise fluchte er. Durch ihre heftigen Bewegungen lief sie Gefahr, dass ihre Wunden sich wieder öffneten.  
Selbst ein Dämon konnte nur eine gewisse Menge an Blut verlieren, bevor es auch für ihn tödlich war.  
"Lieg still. Du schadest dir nur selbst", knurrte er unwillig. Ihre Augen öffneten sich halb. Ihr Blick war trüb und er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht erkannte. "Hilf... mir... bitte..."

Helfen ja, nur wie? Wenn sie starb, hatte er einen Erklärungsnotstand beim Kaiser, dem er sein Wort gegeben hatte, ihm seine Braut unversehrt zu bringen. Er konnte sie zwar mit Tenseiga wieder beleben, dennoch hatte er dann seinen Schwur nicht eingehalten.

Er musste verhindern, dass sie sich bewegte. Für einen kurzen Moment erwog Sesshomaru ernsthaft ein Seil zu holen und sie am Bett festzubinden, dann kam ihm das vielleicht doch etwas zu... brutal vor.  
Was half es.

Er streckte sich neben ihr aus, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Immer wieder kamen die Fieberschübe und ließen sie erbeben. Ihre Haut glühte unter seinen Fingern.  
Für einen kurzen Moment befiel ihn Sorge. Was war, wenn sie wirklich starb? "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich verlässt. Du wirst leben!", flüsterte er leise und drückte sie enger an sich.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als das Fieber langsam nachließ und Ayaka in tiefen Schlaf verfiel. Er spürte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Das Schlimmste war überstanden. Sie würde überleben.

Jetzt konnte er eigentlich wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer, doch konnte er sich nicht so richtig entschließen zu gehen.  
Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los?  
Seit er diesen verfluchen Auftrag übernommen hatte, hatte er nichts als Probleme. Und an das größte Problem lag hier in seinen Armen und hatte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn gekuschelt. Auf dieser Reise war er mehr als einmal ernsthaft in die Versuchung geraten ihr den Hals zu brechen. Dennoch ...

Sie stand loyal zu ihrem Wort, das sie einmal vergeben hatte. Sie hatte ihm zu einem neuen linken Arm verholfen. Im Kampf stand sie an seiner Seite und wehrte die Gegner fast so geschickt ab, wie er selbst. Sie war eine gute Schwertkämpferin, eine... gute Gefährtin.

Der Kaiser wusste gar nicht, was er sich da in seinem Palast holte, er würde es auch niemals wirklich zu schätzen wissen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 11

Na hoppla, was läuft denn da ab? Wird der Herr der westlichen Länder etwa auf seine alten Tage noch freundlich und nett?

Beim nächsten Mal geraten die "Gefühle in Aufruhr"

Bis bald Eure chaska


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
es geht weiter. Viel Spaß beim Schmöckern. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gefühle in Aufruhr

Die Sonne ging über den Bergen auf und die Strahlen erreichten auch das Gästezimmer im Ostflügel des Inu no Taishou Palastes.

Sesshomaru erwachte. Er war tatsächlich in den letzten Morgenstunden noch eingeschlafen. Er sah neben sich. Die Sonne warf helle Reflexe in Ayaka's Haare.

Sie schlief ruhig und friedlich. Zwar war sie noch blass und es lagen tiefe Schatten unter ihren Augen, doch sie würde wieder gesund werden. Mit der Hand schob er ihr vorsichtig die Haare von der Stirn. Sie hatte kein Fieber mehr. Gut so.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, stand er auf. Es wurde Zeit für ihn hier zu verschwinden. Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange in ihrer Gesellschaft aufgehalten. Leise Geräusche an der Tür ließen ihn aufhorchen. Die Tür schob sich vorsichtig auf und Rin's Kopf erschien.  
"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. Guten Morgen. Wart Ihr die ganze Nacht hier? Wie geht es ihr?" "Guten Morgen, Rin. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie wird sicher bald aufwachen." Das kleine Mädchen kam näher und blieb neben ihm am Bett stehen. "Darf ich hier bleiben und warten?" "Wenn du sie nicht störst, dann darfst du hier bleiben", stimmte er nach einer kurzen Überlegung zu.

Rin legte sich vorsichtig neben Ayaka und kuschelte sich in die Decke. "Sesshomaru-sama, warum ist sie denn nackt? ", kam ihre unschuldige Frage.  
Sesshomaru merkte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. "Ich musste ihre Kleider entfernen, als ich ihre Wunden versorgt habe." "Ach so. Dann ist ja alles gut", befriedigt legte sich Rin zurück.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden, verließ er erleichtert das Zimmer. Dieses Kind konnte aber auch Fragen stellen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka spürte die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht. Das Aufwachen war mit Schmerzen verbunden. Gleichzeitig kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück. Ihr Rücken schmerzte teuflisch. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick. Sie befand sich in einem elegant eingerichteten Raum. Wo war sie?

Deutlich nahm sie Menschengeruch wahr. Sie kannte diesen Geruch. Er gehörte dem kleinen Mädchen. Rin, so hieß sie doch? Aber das war noch nicht alles. Der alles beherrschende Geruch hier, war der von Sesshomaru. Seine Gegenwart war geradezu überwältigend. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Sie musste sich in seinem Schloss befinden.

Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen. Ein heftiger Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper und sie stöhnte leise auf.

"Du darfst dich nicht bewegen." Die helle Kinderstimme erklang direkt neben ihr. Ein Gesicht erschien über ihr. "Du bist wieder wach. Ich bin froh. Sesshomaru-sama hat mir versprochen, dich wieder gesund zu machen. Er hat die ganze Nacht über dich gewacht", plapperte Rin aufgeregt drauflos.

Ayaka musste sich räuspern. "Hallo, Rin-chan. Wo sind wir hier?" "Auf Sesshomaru-sama's Schloss, Inu no Taishou", kam unverzüglich die Antwort.

Vorsichtig, um heftige Bewegungen zu vermeiden, richtete sich Ayaka halb auf.  
Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie unter der Decke vollständig nackt war. Röte stieg in ihre Wangen."Wer hat mich ausgezogen?" Rin lächelte unschuldig. "Sesshomaru-sama. Er musste doch deine Wunden versorgen." Die Röte vertiefte sich auf Ayaka's Wangen."Hast du vorhin gesagt, dass er die ganze Nacht über bei mir war?", fragte sie zögerlich. Eigentlich wollte sie die Antwort gar nicht so genau wissen.  
Rin nickte eifrig."Ja!" Damit bestätigte sie Ayaka's Befürchtungen.

Bei allen Göttern, sie konnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helles Kinderlachen schallte bis in sein Arbeitszimmer. Ärgerlich hob Sesshomaru den Kopf. Er hatte Rin schon so oft gesagt, dass sie leise spielen sollte. Diesmal würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie sich es merkte.

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zum Fenster, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Doch als er hinaussah, erstarrte er und sein Vorhaben war vergessen. Im Garten sah er Rin, Jaken und ... sie.

Ayaka hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen soweit wieder erholt, dass sie wieder aufstehen konnte. Er hatte ihre Nähe gemieden. Eine Dienerin hatte ihre Pflege auf seine Anweisung hin übernommen. Offensichtlich hatte sich Ayaka mit Rin angefreundet. Eben warf sie das Mädchen hoch in die Luft und fing es wieder auf. Jauchzend jubelte Rin auf.  
Fasziniert beobachtete er die drei, die offensichtlich viel Spaß zusammen hatten. Soeben lief Jaken los und Rin versuchte ihn zu fangen.

Ayaka hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt und sah den beiden zu. Sie fühlte sich wieder gut. Noch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen, aber das würde sich schnell wieder geben. Spätestens morgen war sie wieder die alte.

Den Herrn des Schlosses hatte sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Genau seit dem Morgen, als sie nackt in diesem Bett aufgewacht war und ihr Rin gesagt hatte, das Sesshomaru die ganze Nacht bei ihr Wache gehalten hätte. Dieser arrogante, kaltherzige Dämon, hatte bei ihr Krankenschwester gespielt.  
Noch immer konnte sie es nicht glauben.

Irgendwie war sie sogar froh, dass er in den letzten Tagen keinen Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft gelegt hatte.  
Er hatte sie entkleidet, hatte sie nackt gesehen. Ein Privileg, das eigentlich nur ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann zustand.

Plötzlich hob sie witternd den Kopf. Ein vertrauter Geruch hatte ihre Nase gestreift. Es war, als ob ihre Gedanken ihn gerufen hatten. Ihr Blick flog zum Schloss hoch. Im ersten Stock, am Fenster, sah sie seine vertraute Gestalt.

Sesshomaru sah, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte und den Kopf zu ihm hoch wandte. Sie wandte nicht den Blick ab. Ein Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht und sie hob die Hand und machte ihm Handzeichen herunterzukommen. Wortlos drehte Sesshomaru sich ab und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Solange er gezwungen war, wegen ihr eine Pause einzulegen, konnte er genauso gut seine Herrschaftsangelegenheiten, die durch diesen Auftrag liegen geblieben waren, erledigen.

Doch er konnte sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, immer wieder sah er diese Szene im Garten vor sich. Sie hatte glücklich ausgesehen. Ihr Gesicht hatte gestrahlt, so als ob sie sich hier zu Hause fühlte. Ihr Zuhause.  
Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Was waren das nur für dumme Gedanken? Des Kaisers Braut... lachhaft.  
Er konnte sich so nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Vielleicht half ihm wirklich ein Spaziergang in den Garten seine Gedanken ins Reine zu bringen.

Sesshomaru betrat den Garten und sah sich um. Ayaka hatte sich in den Schatten des großen Kirschbaumes zurückgezogen. Mit dem Rücken vorsichtig an den Stamm gelehnt, sah sie Rin beim Spielen zu.  
Er ging zu ihr herüber und ließ sich schweigend neben ihr nieder. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und richtete dann ihr Augenmerk wieder auf Rin.  
"Es ist schön, dass Ihr Euch Zeit genommen habt uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dieser Garten ist wunderschön", sagte sie zu ihm.  
"Meine Mutter hat ihn angelegt. Er wird nach ihren Anweisungen weitergepflegt." "Eure Mutter hatte einen sehr guten Geschmack", lobte Ayaka. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. Doch ihre Worte hatten ehrlich geklungen.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht?, durchzuckte es ihn. Ich sollte mich um meine Angelegenheiten kümmern und hier nicht meine Zeit vergeuden.

"Ich werde wieder hineingehen", schon wollte Sesshomaru sich erheben, als ihre Hand vorschnellte und sie ihn am Handgelenk festhielt. Verblüfft sah er erst auf ihre schmalen Finger, dann in ihr Gesicht. Ayaka's Augen blickten ihn bittend an."Sesshomaru-sama, bitte bleibt...ich..." Er ließ sich zurücksinken und wartete ab. Was wollte sie wohl von ihm?  
Ayaka zog ihre Hand wieder weg. "Ich wollte Euch noch danken, dass Ihr Euch so um mich gekümmert habt. Ich weiß, das ich Euch das mein Leben verdanke." "Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan. Der Braut des Kaisers darf nichts geschehen. So lautet meine Aufgabe", ausdruckslos sah er sie an.  
Sie lächelte."Also als eine Art Pflichterfüllung tatet Ihr das?"

Wortlos nickte Sesshomaru, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Nach den ersten Schritten hielt ihre Stimme ihn auf.  
"Als ich im Fieber lag, hatte ich einen Traum. Jemand lag neben mir und hielt mich fest im Arm. Ich wollte den Schmerzen nachgeben, wollte... gehen. Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde, dass ich ihn verlasse und jemand hielt mich fest. Das war sicher nur ein Traum... oder?" "Du sagst es: Es war nur ein Traum!", bestätigte Sesshomaru kühl und ging.

Hatte er wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen dürfte?  
Sesshomaru konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, dass er es so formuliert hatte.  
Das war lächerlich, das ergab keinen Sinn.

Die Götter mochten ihn davor bewahren, dass er je so närrisch sein und sich in eine Frau verlieben würde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru-sama! Ein Bote aus dem Kaiserlichen Palast!", tief verbeugte sich Jaken. Sesshomaru sah von seinen Unterlagen hoch. "Schick ihn herein, Jaken."

Der Kaiser musste durch Magie erfahren haben, dass sie sich momentan auf Schloss Inu no Taishou aufhielten.  
Sesshomaru kannte den Boten, der sich diensteifrig vor ihm verbeugte. Es war derselbe, der ihm den Auftrag des Kaisers überbracht hatte. Mit einem Nicken erteilte er die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. "Sesshomaru-sama. Ich bringe Botschaft vom Kaiser. Er lässt fragen, wann mit Eurer und Ayaka-sama's Ankunft am Palast zu rechnen ist."

Sesshomaru zog die Augenbrauen kurz zusammen. Der Kaiser wurde anscheinend ungeduldig. Er überlegte. Ayaka war offensichtlich wieder gesund. Einer Weiterreise, stand nichts mehr im Weg. Jede weitere Verzögerung würde ein, wenn auch unberechtigtes, Misstrauen bei dem Kaiser wecken.

"Wir werden morgen aufbrechen. Wir sind in spätestens zwei Tagen am Palast. Richte das dem Kaiser aus." "Sehr wohl, Eure Lordschaft", mit einer Verbeugung zog sich der Bote zurück.

Bewegungslos starrte Sesshomaru auf die Tür, die sich hinter dem Boten geschlossen hatte. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Er sah nach draußen.

Dort unten im Garten waren immer noch Rin und Jaken am Spielen. Ayaka saß immer noch unter dem Kirschbaum. In zwei Tagen würde sie beim Kaiser sein. In zwei Tagen wäre er seinen Auftrag endlich los. Er fühlte einen leisen Stich des Bedauerns. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurück. Doch die Bilder ließen ihn nicht los.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatten sich zum Abendessen versammelt, das schweigend verlaufen war. Sesshomaru warf Ayaka einen Blick zu. Er musste ihr von dem Boten erzählen.

"Rin, geh mit Jaken nach draußen. Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen", forderte er die beiden auf.  
Lächelnd sah Ayaka hinter dem kleinen Mädchen her, das zusammen mit dem Krötendämon den Saal verließ. Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden.

"Vorhin kam ein Bote des Kaisers. Er fragt, wann wir am Palast ankommen. Wir werden morgen wieder aufbrechen. Du bist wieder vollständig gesund", teilte Sesshomaru Ayaka mit.  
Ihr Lächeln verschwand und ihr Gesicht verschloss sich.  
"So, der Herr pfeift und der Hund kommt prompt gelaufen!", sagte sie spöttisch.

Seine Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass ihre Augen ihnen nicht folgen konnten.  
Ayaka fühlte sich an die Wand gewuchtet. Schmerz schoss durch ihren noch nicht vollständig verheilten Rücken und sie stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.  
Sein Körper presste sie an die Wand, ohne das sie eine Chance hatte sich zu bewegen. Seine Hände hatten die ihren umfasst und hielten sie in einem eisernen Griff. Goldene Augen bohrten sich in Grün-gelbe.  
Ich habe ihn ernsthaft wütend gemacht , dachte sie erschrocken.

Ausdruckslos sah Sesshomaru sie an, aber gerade diese Ruhe jagte ihr mehr Angst ein, als ein Ausbruch.  
"Was hast du da gesagt?", fragte er gefährlich leise.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es wiederholen muss. Ihr habt es genau verstanden", gab Ayaka trotzig zurück.

Sie versucht ihre Angst vor mir zu unterdrücken, stellte er fest.  
Doch sie konnte ihn nicht täuschen. Er hörte ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag, wie einen Trommelwirbel.  
Trotzdem bot sie ihm kühl die Stirn. Er hatte schon Dämonen anderen Kalibers vor sich im Staube gesehen, wenn er nur den Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte.

Ihr Geruch stieg ihm verführerisch in die Nase. Er war nichts Neues für ihn, aber so nah war er ihr auf der ganzen Reise nicht gewesen. Selbst dann nicht, als sie nackt, ohne Kleidung vor ihm gelegen und er ihre Wunden verarztet hatte. Da war sie nur jemand gewesen, der Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Aber jetzt .  
Er fühlte jeden Atemzug von ihr an seinem Körper.

Ayaka spürte, wie sich etwas veränderte. Was es genau war, konnte sie noch nicht mal genau sagen. Ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust.  
War es der Ausdruck seiner Augen, der ihr nicht mehr ganz so kalt erschien, wie vor ein paar Sekunden?  
"Lasst mich los!", forderte sie leise und bemühte sich ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.  
"Warum?"

"Ihr habt kein Recht mich so zu berühren. Ich gehöre dem Kaiser", verzweifelt versuchte sie seinem Griff zu entkommen. Urplötzlich ließ er ihre Handgelenke los, grub seine rechte Hand in ihr Haar und bog ihren Kopf zurück.  
"Ich berühre dich, wie und wann ich will. Du bist hier in meinem Schloss, in meinem Herrschaftsbereich. Selbst der Kaiser kann hier nicht über alles bestimmen", widersprach er ihr mir rauer Stimme.  
Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Was hatte er nur vor?  
Sesshomaru fühlte ihren Körper an seinem erbeben. Fasziniert sah er sie an. In ihr vereinigten sich auf eine besondere Art Mut und Schönheit. Seine andere Hand umfasste sanft ihre Kehle und strich leicht wie eine Feder ihre Halsseite entlang.

Bevor er sich seines Tuns richtig bewusst wurde, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Hart und fordernd küsste er sie.  
Reizte sie mit der Zunge ihm nachzugeben.

Noch nie hatte jemand Ayaka auf diese Weise geküsst. Die unschuldigen Küsse in ihrer Kindheit zählten nicht.  
Auf das hier war sie nicht vorbereitet, ebenso wenig, auf die Gefühle, die auf sie einströmten.  
Ihr Blut erhitzte sich und ohne das sie es eigentlich wollte, gaben ihre Lippen nach Sie erwiderte den Kuss mit Hingabe. Sie spürte seine Zunge und schmeckte ihn.  
Leise stöhnte sie auf.

Plötzlich löste sich Sesshomaru von ihr. Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war weich und eine leichte Röte lag auf ihren Wangen.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Vollkommen verwirrt blieb Ayaka zurück. Auf ihren Lippen lag noch sein Geschmack. Bebend hob sie die Hand und berührte ihren Mund. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. So etwas hatte sie noch nie empfunden. Ihr Knie gaben nach und sie rutschte an der Wand auf den Boden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stürmte durch die Gänge in sein Arbeitszimmer. Sein einzigste Bestreben war: Nur weg von ihr. Schwer atmend blieb er von dem Fenster stehen und stemmte die Hände auf den hölzernen Fensterrahmen. Er hatte keinen Blick für den blühenden Garten unter ihm. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust zu und betrachtete schließlich den schmalen Blutfaden, der von seiner Hand rann. Tief hatte sich ein Holzsplitter in sein Fleisch gebohrt. Gleichgültig zog er den Splitter heraus.

Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht?  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben. Diese waren auf einmal so mächtig geworden, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.  
So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. So etwas durfte nie wieder passieren.

Er musste Ayaka so schnell wie möglich beim Kaiser abliefern. Jeder Tag, den sie noch länger hier in seiner Gesellschaft verbrachte, war zuviel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruhelos wanderte Ayaka in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie konnte nicht schlafen.  
Die Geschehnisse nach dem Essen ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Sein Geruch war allgegenwärtig. Ihr Herz schlug schneller nur bei dem Gedanken daran, was er vorhin getan hatte. Verwirrt strich sie sich durch das Haar. Was war das nur, das sie fühlte? Sie wollte so etwas nicht. Sie wollte frei sein. Niemand sollte so eine Macht über sie haben.

Entschlossen verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Ziellos wanderte sie umher. Sorgfältig vermied sie es jedoch in die Nähe von den Gemächern des Schlossherrn zu gelangen. Sie bewegte sich nur im Gästetrakt. Ab und zu öffnete sie die Türen der Zimmer und sah sich um, um sich abzulenken.

Das letzte Zimmer, das sie betrat, war das Badezimmer. Ein großes Bassin, war in den Boden eingelassen, am gegenüberliegenden Rand standen riesige Pflanzen in Töpfen. Es gab eine große Schiebetür, die in das Freie führte. Lautlos schob sie sie auf.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich der Garten. Sehnsüchtig betrachtete sie die Blumen, die sich in einer leichten Brise wiegten. Tief atmete sie ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln erregte ein heller Fleck ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Neben dem Wasserbassin, lag ein Yukata von blausilberner Farbe. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Kleidungsstück hoch und ließ ihre Finger über den feinen Stoff gleiten.

Ihre Nase verriet ihr nur zu genau, wer der Besitzer dieses Yukata's war. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm den Geruch tief in sich auf. Inzwischen war er ihr so vertraut geworden.  
Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Garten. Es war kühl. Eine zusätzliche Bekleidung konnte sicher nicht schaden. Dann streifte sie sich den Yukata entschlossen über und knotete ihn zu.

Sie verließ den Baderaum und schloss die Schiebetür wieder hinter sich. Unter ihren Füßen spürte sie das weiche Gras. Ayaka suchte die Stelle, wo sie am Nachmittag Rin beim Spielen zugesehen hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie sich unter dem Kirschbaum nieder. Ihr Blick glitt über den Garten. Silberhelles Mondlicht tauchte alles in ein unwirkliches Licht.  
Es war schön hier. Ob es im kaiserlichen Palast so etwas ähnliches gab?  
Müde schloss sie die Augen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru konnte keinen Schlaf finden.  
Es trieb ihn hinaus aus dem Palast in die mondhelle Nacht. In zwei Tagen war Vollmond. Seit dem Ereignis von heute Abend, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Was war nur mit ihm los, das er so die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte?  
Noch immer meinte er ihren Duft zu riechen. Doch das konnte nicht sein.

Prüfend hob er den Kopf. Doch es war so, ihr Geruch lag eindeutig in der Luft.  
Ayaka musste das Schloss verlassen haben. Sie versuchte also wieder zu fliehen.

Wütend entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Knurren und er machte sich auf die Suche.  
Entgegen seiner Vermutung führte aber die Spur nicht vom Palast weg, sondern in den Garten. Er fand Ayaka schließlich unter dem Kirschbaum unter dem sie einen Tag zuvor zusammen gesessen hatten.  
Sie lehnte am Stamm und war eingeschlafen. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Durch ihre Haarfarbe ergab sich ein bizarres Muster.  
Sie trug einen blau-silbernen Yukata, der ihr offensichtlich viel zu groß war und er erkannte, dass es sich um einen von seinen handelte. Wusste der Teufel, woher sie den her hatte. Doch, dass sie ihn trug, berührte ihn seltsam.

Er kniete neben ihr nieder und betrachtete sie im Schlaf. Morgen würden sie weiterziehen, und in spätesten übermorgen am Palast des Kaisers ankommen. Dann war seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Wie friedlich sie aussah, wenn sie schlief. Fast wie ein Engel. Eine Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst. Mit seinen Fingern strich er sie ihr sanft aus dem Gesicht.

Sesshomaru ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Sie hatte soviel für ihn getan. Er mochte es sogar, wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte. Wenn ihre Augen dann wütend funkelten, wie zwei Sterne.  
Sie hatte ihm aus dem Labyrinth geholt. Hatte ihm zu einem neuen Arm verholfen und schließlich hatte sie sogar Rin vor dem Drachen gerettet und dabei fast ihr eigenes Leben verloren.

Und was tat er für sie?  
Er brachte sie zu einem fetten Dämon, der sie zu seiner Frau machen würde. Der sie in einem Palast einsperren würde, in dem Intrigen an der Tagesordnung waren.

Vorsichtig schob Sesshomaru die Hände unter ihren Körper und hob sie hoch. Im Schlaf murmelte sie leise etwas, was er nicht verstand, dafür merkte er umso deutlicher, wie sie sich an seinen Körper kuschelte und vertrauensvoll ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte.  
Sesshomaru spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Wie Hitze in seinem Körper aufstieg. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unbewusst.  
Er hätte sie einfach wecken sollen. Was half es jetzt? Jetzt musste er beenden, was er angefangen hatte.

Er brachte sie zurück in den Palast. Er betrat das Gästezimmer, in dem sie seit ihrer Ankunft wohnte. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf das Bett und deckte sie zu. Er ließ den Blick nicht von ihr. Geh! Geh endlich!, schrie eine innere Stimme ihm zu. Doch er konnte sich nicht von ihrem Anblick lösen. Das war die letzte Nacht, die sie hier in seinem Herrschaftsbereich war. Die letzte Nacht in der er ...

"Sesshomaru ...?", leise murmelte sie seinen Namen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. War sie etwa wach? Nein, ihr Atem, war der einer Schlafenden. Entschlossen riss er sich los und ging zu seinen Gemächern zurück. Er sah nicht den verschlafenen Blick aus grün-gelben Augen, der ihm folgte als den Raum verließ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 12

So das war es mal wieder für heute. Sesshomaru weiß nicht was er da empfindet? (ist doch wohl offensichtlich.)  
Und wie steht es um Ayaka?  
Die weiß auch nicht, was sie mit ihren Gefühlen anfangen soll.  
Für sie läuft die Zeit ab. Wenn sie der Heirat mit dem Kaiser noch entgehen will, dann muss sie etwas unternehmen. Und zwar schnell. Deshalb startet sie noch einen letzten, verzweifelten "Fluchtversuch".

Aber ob der gelingt?

liebe Grüße chaska


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
ein neues Kapitel. 

Tja. Die Zeit für Ayka läuft ab. Nur noch zwei Tage, bis sie beim Kaiser sind.  
Sie wagt einen Fluchtversuch, aber...  
Oh Mann, bevor ich alles verrate... lest lieber selbst...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluchtversuch

Ayaka war früh auf den Beinen. Sie hatte sich für die Reise angezogen. Nun saß sie auf ihrem Bett und ordnete die Sachen aus ihrem Reisebündel. Nachdenklich packte sie die Kräuter aus, die ihr der Heiler von ihrem heimatlichen Schloss mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Sie suchte etwas ganz bestimmtes. Sie überprüfte die verschiedenen Kräuter. Als sie schließlich den kleinen braunen Tiegel in den Händen hielt, erzitterte sie. Sie wusste nur zu genau, was er enthielt. Es war ein starkes Schlafmittel.

Ayaka starrte mit brennenden Augen auf den kleinen Tontiegel. Dieses Schlafmittel entwickelte einen ganz eigenen Zauber. Wenn man den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, bekam man immer mehr Durst, ohne das es einem selbst auffiel. Die Sinne wurden so betäubt, dass man es erst bemerkte, wenn es zu spät war und man durch die Wirkung in den Schlaf geschickt wurde. Selbst bei einem solch mächtigen Youkai, wie Sesshomaru würde es wirken.

Konnte sie das wirklich tun? Die letzten Tage, waren für sie die schönsten der ganzen Reise gewesen. Eine Reise, die sich nun bald dem Ende näherte. Versonnen strich sie sich über ihre Lippen, die gestern Abend noch von ihm geküsst worden waren. Noch immer meinte sie seinen Geschmack auf ihnen zu spüren. Sie erinnerte sich an gestern Nacht. Sie war im Garten eingeschlafen. Als sie wieder erwachte war, hatte sie sich in ihrem Gemach befunden und deutlich hatte sie die Anwesenheit von ihm gespürt. Er hatte sie hierher gebracht. Als er schließlich ging, fühlte sie fast einen Stich des Bedauerns.  
Sie fühlte sich zerrissen, von ihrem Freiheitsdrang, den Kaiser nicht ehelichen zu wollen und ihren Gefühlen zu dem Lord der westlichen Länder. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.  
Gefühle für diesen Dämon? Konnte das wirklich sein, das sie mehr für ihn empfand?  
Heute würden sie wieder aufbrechen. Es war ihre letzte Chance dieser Heirat zu entgehen.

Entschlossen legte sie den kleinen Topf beiseite und verpackte den Rest wieder.

Es war ihre letzte Chance, ihre letzte Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Nie würde Sesshomaru sein Wort brechen und sie freiwillig gehen lassen. Der Gedanke den Rest ihres langen Lebens an den Kaiser gefesselt zu sein, einem Mann, den sie nicht liebte, jagte ihr eine so ungeheure Angst ein, das sie entschlossen nach dem Wasserbehälter griff.

Mit einem Griff zog sie sich den Wasserbehälter heran. Noch immer zögerte sie.  
Konnte sie ihm das wirklich antun? Doch wenn sie fliehen wollte, dann musste sie es tun. Ansonsten würde sie nie in der Lage sein ihm zu entkommen. Behutsam öffnete sie den kleinen Topf und streute etwas von dem Schlafpulver in das Wasser. Mit Schwenken löste sie das Pulver auf. Es war geruchs- und geschmacksneutral.  
Sesshomaru würde es erst merken, wenn es zu spät war. Sorgsam verschloss sie den Behälter.

In diesem Moment wurde ihre Tür heftig aufgeschoben und eine kleine Gestalt stürmte herein und warf sich ihr kurzerhand in die Arme. Vor Schreck ließ sie fast den Wasserbehälter fallen. Sie erkannte Rin."Guten Morgen, Rin-chan ."  
"Ayaka-sama. Ist es wahr, dass ihr heute geht?", schluchzend klammerte sich das kleine Mädchen an sie.

Behutsam löste Ayaka den Griff und schob die Kleine eine Armlänge von sich. Mit den Fingern wischte sie ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
"Ja, leider Rin-chan. Ich würde viel lieber bleiben." Ayaka war sich nur bewusst, das sie damit genau das ausgesprochen hatte, was sie im tiefsten Inneren ihres Herzen wollte. Sie wollte in diesem Schloss bleiben, bei Rin, Jaken und ... bei ihm. Ihm, der gerade in der Tür auftauchte und mit ungerührtem, kalten Blick auf sie beide heruntersah. "Rin. Verabschiede dich. Wir wollen aufbrechen", befahl Sesshomaru.  
"Ja, Sesshomaru-sama. Leb wohl, Ayaka-sama. Vielleicht besuchst du mich ja mal wieder", mit diesen Worten umarmte Rin sie nochmals und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer.

"Wir gehen!", kam der eindeutige Befehl von Sesshomaru.  
Ayaka erhob sich, schulterte ihr Reisebündel,"Ich bin bereit."  
Sie folgte ihm. Den Wasserbehälter fest in der rechten Hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lautlos glitt die verhüllte Gestalt durch den Wald. Sie wusste genau, wohin sie sich wenden musste. Sie erreichte nach kurzer Zeit die gesuchte Felsformation. Hier irgendwo musste sich der Eingang befinden. ER hatte es ihr gesagt und er log nie.  
Da, das musste sie sein. Die Spalte war so schmal, das sie nur mit Mühe hindurchpasste, aber es war der gesuchte Zugang. Nach wenigen Metern verbreitete sich die Spalte und sie konnte wieder normal weitergehen. Es musste hier sein. Sie war sich ganz sicher.

Auf der linken Seite erblickte sie auf einmal einen kleinen Altar. Für einen Moment blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann ging sie zögernd zu dem Altar.  
Ihr Vorhaben war ungeheuerlich. So etwas war seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr probiert worden, weil es einfach zu gefährlich war. Gefährlich auch für den, der diese Beschwörung durchführte.  
Aber für sie war es die letzte Möglichkeit.

Sesshomaru und Ayaka. Die beiden lebten immer noch. Sie waren, wie durch ein Wunder, jeder Falle entkommen, die sie ihnen gestellt hatte. Es blieb nur noch diese Möglichkeit.  
Die Gestalt kniete vor dem Altar nieder und fing an zu beten. Es war eine alte Sprache voller dunkler Magie. Am Ende der Beschwörung zog sie einen Dolch und ritzte ihr Handgelenk. Aus der schmalen Wunde tropfte Blut auf den Altar und besiegelte die Beschwörung.  
Es war vollbracht.

Lauschend hob sie den Kopf. Ein dumpfes Grollen war zu vernehmen und der Boden wankte leicht unter ihren Füßen. Eine Stimme erscholl plötzlich. So rau und unheimlich, das es einem einen Schauder über den Rücken lief."Was befiehlst du?" Bei allen Göttern, es funktionierte.  
"Ich befehle den Tod einer Frau. Man nennt sie Ayaka. Die Tochter des Herrschers der Wolfsdämonen."

"Es sei, wie du befiehlst!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Boden bebte kurz. Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Die Tiere zogen sich zurück. Instinktiv ahnten sie, dass sich hier gleich etwas ereignen würde.

Mit dumpfem Kreischen brach die Erde auf und heißer Dampf stieg in den Himmel.  
Schwarze Klauen gruben sich rechts und links der Spalte in den Boden und langsam erhob sich ein grauenvolles Geschöpf aus den Tiefen der Erde. Ein Geschöpf, das nur einen Gedanken kannte ... Töten. Beschworen durch Magie, durch nichts zu töten, was dieser Welt entstammte.  
Träge sah es sich um. Dann wusste es wohin es gehen musste, um sein Ziel zu finden.  
Um die Person zu finden, die es finden und vernichten sollte. Denn so lautete sein Auftrag.

"Töte Ayaka, die Tochter des Herrschers der Wolfsdämonen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Reisetag verging wie gewohnt. Sesshomaru ging voran, Ayaka folgte. Ungewohnt heiß brannte die Sonne herab. Es passte ideal in ihren Plan. Noch immer zögerte sie. Aber schließlich überwand sie sich und bot ihrem Begleiter das Wasser aus ihrem Behälter an.  
Für eine Sekunde starrte er den Wasserbehälter an, den sie ihm mit gesenktem Kopf hinhielt.  
Doch dann griff er zu und trank.  
Damit begann das Unheil.  
Damit löste er den unabwendbaren Drang aus immer mehr von dem Wasser zu sich zu nehmen. Er konnte gar nicht anders.

Ayaka's Herz pochte schmerzhaft, als sich langsam die Folgen von dem Mittel zeigten. Sesshomaru's Tempo wurde langsamer. "Lasst uns hier das Lager aufschlagen. Wir haben heute eine große Strecke geschafft", schlug Ayaka vor.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Sonst machte ihm das doch nichts aus? Müde ließ Sesshomaru sich unter einem Baum zu Boden gleiten. Er lehnte sich mit den Rücken an den Stamm. Verwirrt strich er sich über die Stirn.  
"Hier nehmt noch einen Schluck Wasser. Dann geht es Euch sicher besser", Ayaka drückte ihm den Behälter an die Lippen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm plötzlich alles schlagartig klar. "Du ...", keuchte er und schlug den Wasserbehälter mit letzter Kraft zur Seite. Er sah den Blick ihrer grün-gelben Augen und meinte Traurigkeit in ihnen zu lesen. Kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er noch ihre Worte. "Ihr lasst mir keine Wahl. Verzeiht mir ..." Dann umfing ihn die Dunkelheit.

Ayaka richtete sich auf. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie auf den schlafenden Sesshomaru heruntersah. Mit den Fingern strich sie ihm zart über die Wange. "Verzeiht mir ... Bitte", wiederholte sie leise

Mit einem letzen Blick wandte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag.

Im selben Moment, wie er die Augen aufschlug, wusste Sesshomaru, das sie nicht mehr da war. Er hatte ein seltsam bleiernes Gefühl in den Knochen. Heiße Wut flammte in ihm hoch. Das war das letzte Mal. Diesmal war sie zu weit gegangen, diesmal musste sie die Folgen tragen und die würden nicht angenehm für sie werden. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würde. Sie hatte ihn verraten.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Der Vormittag war vorüber. Wie es aussah, hatte sie durch ihr Manöver einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung erreicht. Es würde ihr nichts nutzen. Er war ein Dai-Youkai und derjenige auf dessen Fährte er sich setzte, war eigentlich schon so gut wie erledigt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka hatte ihre volle Geschwindigkeit eingesetzt. Ihr volles Youki. Nur so konnte sie einen ausreichenden Abstand zwischen sich und Sesshomaru bringen. Jetzt war es auch egal, dass sie dadurch leichter zu finden war. Es zählte nur noch, dass sie, bevor er sie finden konnte, die Küste erreichte und irgendwie über das Meer verschwinden konnte. Dort würde er ihre Spur verlieren und sie wäre frei.

Leise Zweifel schlichen sich in ihre Gedanken. Was war das für eine Freiheit?  
In einem fremden Land ohne Verwandte oder Freunde. Allein.  
Ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagte sie zusätzlich. Wie hatte sie nur so etwas tun können? Wie hatte sie ihn nur so verraten können, nachdem, was alles geschehen war?

"Ich glaube, du gehst in die verkehrte Richtung. Das Schloss des Kaisers liegt nördlich von hier!"  
Die Stimme ließ sie so plötzlich stoppen, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gerannt. Ayaka konnte nicht glauben, was, oder besser wen, sie da sah. Sesshomaru trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor und verstellte ihr den Weg.  
"Wie kommt Ihr hierher?", fragte sie fassungslos. Niemand war so schnell. Ihr Herz schlug heftig.  
"Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst. Das war das letzte Mal. Diesmal wirst du die Folgen tragen. Komm her!", wütend trat er auf sie zu.

Ayaka wich einen Schritt zurück und zog ihr Schwert. "Ich glaubte Euch gesagt zu haben, dass ich den Kaiser nicht ehelichen werde."

Sie zog das Schwert gegen ihn? War sie lebensmüde? Sie war gut zugegeben, aber in einem Kampf gegen ihn würde sie unterliegen.  
"Leg das Schwert beiseite. Du kommst gegen mich nicht an!"

Bedächtig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Diesmal nicht, Sesshomaru-sama. Das ist meine letzte Chance. Wenn ich mit Euch gehen soll, werdet Ihr mich dazu zwingen müssen."  
Es tat ihr unendlich leid, dass er sie zu diesem Kampf zwang. Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen? Konnte er ihren Wunsch nach Freiheit denn nicht verstehen? Er, der sich von niemand Befehle erteilen ließ.

Sesshomaru sah an ihrer Haltung, dass sie diesmal nicht nachgeben würde. Sie war stolz und freiheitsliebend. Er konnte es irgendwie verstehen, doch war sie eine Frau. Es war das Schicksal der Frauen, sich den Männern zu unterwerfen und ihnen zu gehorchen.  
Sie wollte ohne Kampf nicht aufgeben, also bitte.

Er zog Tokijin und richtete die Klinge auf sie."Greif an. Er werde versuchen dich nicht zu stark zu verletzen."  
Ayaka lachte kurz auf. "Wie nobel von Euch, aber diese Vorsicht wird nicht nötig sein."

Sie wartete ab, wartete auf seinen Angriff. Ihr Meister hatte ihr beigebracht, dass ihr Geschlecht nicht ein Nachteil sein musste. Die meisten Gegner unterschätzten eine Frau. Was ihr an Kraft vielleicht fehlte, machte sie an Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit wett. Sesshomaru würde eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben.

So wie es aussah, wollte sie nicht den ersten Schritt tun, also würde er angreifen. Er würde diesem Kampf ein schnelles Ende bereiten.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Sesshomaru zu. Zu seiner Überraschung parierte sie den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit und ließ sofort einen Gegenschlag folgen.  
Offensichtlich würde es doch nicht so schnell gehen, wie er es sich gedachte hatte. Angriffe und Paraden folgten im schnellen Wechsel. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie ein Können zeigte, das er bei den Kämpfen vorher noch nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte. Anscheinend zeigte sie immer nur soviel von ihren Fähigkeiten, dass es ausreichte um den jeweiligen Gegner zu besiegen.  
Ein, zwei Mal brachte sie ihn sogar richtig in Bedrängnis.  
Einmal kam sie so nah an ihn heran, dass sie mit der Schwertspitze seine Wange streifte und dort eine Blutspur hinterließ.  
Das Tempo der Schläge steigerte sich. Funken stoben von den Schwertklingen auf. Sesshomaru und Ayaka bewegten sich mit der Grazie von Tänzern, verwoben in einem tödlichen Kampf.

Ayaka duckte sich unter dem Schlag weg und stieß die Klinge vor. Stahl klirrte auf Stahl, als ihr Schwert abgefangen, und zur Seite geschlagen wurde.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass sie es beendete, der Kampf forderte ihre gesamte Kraft. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Ihre Arme zitterten unter den harten Schwertschlägen von Tokijin.  
Wie sie schon vermutet hatte, war Sesshomaru ein Meister des Schwertes. Sie verlagerte etwas ihr Gewicht und ließ das Schwert geringfügig sinken, so als ob sie ihre Deckung vernachlässigte.

Was sollte das? Ihr Schwert ließ eine Lücke in ihrer Deckung zu. Eine Falle, schoss es Sesshomaru durch den Kopf. Doch er wollte sehen, was sie sich da ausgedacht hatte und schlug zu.

Blitzschnell sprang sie zur Seite, drehte sich im Sprung und gelangte seitlich hinter ihn. Ihr Schwert raste im Halbkreis auf seinen Kopf zu.

Sesshomaru hatte schon so etwas geahnt. In letzter Sekunde duckte er sich und der Schlag ging nur Millimeter über seinen Kopf hinweg.  
Er war ihr ausgewichen.

Schwer atmend zog Ayaka sich ein paar Meter zurück. Ein Zittern lief über ihren Körper. Ihre Käpferinstinkte hatten gerade eben die Oberhand über sie gewonnen, ohne dass sie es eigentlich wollte. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft hatte sie ihre tödlichste Attacke ausgeführt. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn eben damit fast getötet hätte, erschreckte sie über alle Maßen. Das wollte sie nicht.  
Sie senkte ihr Schwert, das die Spitze den Boden berührte.  
"Bitte ... Lasst mich gehen", flehte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Sesshomaru sah, wie sie ihr Schwert senkte und hörte, wie sie ihn bat, sie gehen zu lassen. In seinem Inneren konnte er ihren Wunsch verstehen. Nicht nur das, er wünschte sich es selbst ihr die Freiheit zu geben, und sie über ihr Schicksal frei entscheiden zu lassen. Doch so etwas war nicht möglich. Ihr Schicksal war die Heirat mit dem Kaiser. Ihre Wünsche waren hier nicht gefragt.

Er würde diesen Kampf jetzt beenden. Wortlos schlug er zu. Gezielt drosselte er dabei die Kraft von Tokijin.  
Die Druckwelle von Tokijin raste auf sie zu. Ayaka schrie vor Schreck auf, als sie die Energiewelle sah, die geradewegs auf sie zukam.  
Im gleichen Moment wusste sie auch, das sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. In letzter Sekunde riss sie ihr Schwert hoch und nahm dem Schlag noch ein wenig Kraft. Doch nicht genug. Das Schwert wurde ihr aus der Hand geprellt und sie selbst wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeworfen, bevor sie hart auf dem Boden aufprallte. Sie hatte ihr Schwert verloren, es war vorbei. Sesshomaru steckte Tokijin weg und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Ayaka stand schwankend auf. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte sie. Ihr kaum verheilter Rücken pochte. Verzweiflung überflutete sie. Es blieb ihr jetzt nur noch ein letzter, endgültiger Ausweg.

Er sah, wie sie hinter sich griff. Als ihre Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam, funkelte die Klinge eines Dolches auf.  
Der Geruch von Tränen lag in der Luft und er konnte die Tropfen sehen, die ihr die Wangen herunter liefen.  
Die Klinge war nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern die scharfe Spitze zeigte auf ihr Herz.  
Eisiger Schreck durchfuhr ihn.  
Das kannst du nicht tun. Das darfst du nicht, durchzuckte es ihn.

Als sie die Hand hob, startete er. Die Spitze des Dolches ritzte schon ihre Kleidung, als er es im letzten Moment schaffte ihr Handgelenk zu ergreifen. Erbarmungslos bog er ihren Arm zurück. Der Schmerz öffnete ihr die Hand und mit einem Stöhnen ließ sie das Messer fallen.

Sesshomaru hob die Klinge auf und steckte sie weg, dann packte er sie an den Armen und schüttelte sie heftig."Wage es ja nicht, dir in meiner Gegenwart das Leben nehmen zu wollen. Hast du verstanden?"

Schweigend sah Ayaka ihn an. Es war, als ob alles Leben aus ihr gewichen war.  
Ihre grün-gelben Augen blickten leer. Wortlos nickte sie nur.  
"Das was nun folgt, hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben." Er holte Fesseln hervor und legte sie ihr um die Handgelenke. Immer noch war er wütend. Wütend auf sie, das sie einen Selbstmord überhaupt nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte.  
Er machte eine rasche Handbewegung über den Fesseln und sie leuchteten kurz auf.  
"Versuche es erst gar nicht sie abzubekommen. Sie sind nun mit einem unzerstörbaren Bann versehen." Er hob ihr Schwert auf und steckte es zu seinen anderen. Dann bedeutete er ihr mit einem Wink ihm zu folgen.

Ayaka war verzweifelt. Selbst diesen letzten Ausweg hatte er ihr genommen. Nun blieb ihr nichts mehr anderes übrig, als sich in ihr Schicksal zu fügen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kraft angelangt. Vielleicht würde sie es im Kaiserlichen Palast schaffen, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Wenn er nicht mehr da war .  
Irgendwie fühlte sie einen seltsamen inneren Schmerz, als sie daran dachte. Er hatte sie von Anfang an grob behandelt. Dennoch ... Sie hatte auch andere Seiten an ihm gesehen.  
Als er sie im Palast Inu no Taishou geküsst hatte, da hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, das sie ihm wichtig war. So konnte man niemanden küssen, ohne dass man für denjenigen etwas empfand.  
Doch jetzt hatte er ihr sogar Fesseln angelegt. Wollte er sie etwa gefesselt in den Kaiserlichen Palast schleppen? Diese Demütigung würde sie nie verkraften.

Sie ging schweigend neben ihm her. Sie hatte seitdem kein Wort mehr gesagt. Hatte er ihren Willen nun endgültig zerbrochen? Schon bereute Sesshomaru es, dass er ihr die Fesseln in einem Wutanfall angelegt hatte. Nie würde er den Schreck vergessen, der ihn befallen hatte, als er den Dolch gesehen hatte, dessen Spitze auf ihr Herz zielte. Wie konnte sie einen Selbstmord überhaupt nur in Erwägung ziehen?  
Wusste sie nicht, dass er sie mit Tenseiga wieder in das Leben zurückgeholt hätte? War sie so verzweifelt gewesen, das sie nur diesen Ausweg gesehen hatte?

Morgen würden sie am Palast ankommen und er würde seinen Auftrag erfüllt haben. Dann war er sie endlich los.  
Sesshomaru warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. Wollte er sie wirklich loswerden?  
Irgendwie hatte er sich schon so daran gewöhnt, sie immer um sich zu haben.

Ihr Geruch würde ihm fehlen... sie würde ihm fehlen.

Ihre Kleidung war von dem Sturz verdreckt und ihre Haare völlig durcheinander. "Bevor wir morgen den Palast erreichen, wirst du dich sicher säubern wollen. Wir werden heute Abend eine heiße Quelle erreichen. Dort werden wir lagern", versuchte er ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.  
Noch immer kam von ihr keine Reaktion.  
Sie hatte sich völlig von ihm zurückgezogen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 13

So, unsere Reise nähert sich bald ihrem Ende. Nur noch eine Nacht trennt die beiden von dem kaiserlichen Palast.  
Es ist eine unvergessliche Nacht "unter dem Silbermond".

liebe Grüße

chaska


	14. Chapter 14

Hallöchen,  
da bin ich wieder. Diesmal wird es romantisch. 

Aber bevor ich hier am Anfang zuviel verrate... lieber selber lesen.

Viel Spaß !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unter dem Silbermond

Sie erreichten die heiße Quelle kurz nach Einbruch der Dämmerung.  
Die beginnende Nacht begann das Land langsam in Dunkelheit zu hüllen. Ein silberner Vollmond erschien über den Bergen und Sterne funkelten an einem wolkenlosen Himmel.  
Die heiße Quelle lag geschützt in einer kleinen Lichtung, umgeben von dichtem Wald. Mehrere große Felsen lagen direkt am Ufer und auch im Wasser.

Sesshomaru löste die Fessel. Gedankenverloren rieb sich Ayaka die Handgelenke.  
"Haben sie dich verletzt?", fragte er und griff nach ihren Händen. Genau betrachtet er ihre Gelenke. Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. Was sollte das? Als ob ihn das in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde. Scheinbar tat es das doch.

Er hob den Blick und sah direkt in ihre grün-gelben Augen. Sie sah ihn stumm voller Verwunderung an. Fast hastig ließ er sie los, wandte sich um und setzte sich unter einen Baum.  
"Geh baden!", knurrte er und schloss die Augen.  
"Erwartet Ihr, dass ich mich ausziehe, wenn Ihr hier sitzt?", fauchte Ayaka empört.  
"Erwartest du, dass ich das Risiko eingehe, das du wieder fliehst? Außerdem habe ich schon alles von dir gesehen", entgegnete er ruhig.

Röte schoss in Ayaka's Wangen. Er hatte Recht. Er HATTE alles von ihr gesehen.  
Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn, wie er dasaß mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie hatte undeutlich das Gefühl, das in seinem Innern ein Kampf stattfand. "_Ich mag ihn_ ", dachte sie.  
Erschrocken über den Gedanken drehte sie sich um. Aber es war wahr. Im Laufe der Reise hatte sie angefangen, etwas für ihn zu empfinden.

Zögernd begann Ayaka sich auszuziehen. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick misstrauisch zu dem Youkai, der bewegungslos, mit geschlossenen Augen, unter dem Baum saß.  
Ihre Sachen ließ sie einfach am Ufer zurück, als sie langsam in die Quelle stieg.  
Das warme Wasser war eine Wohltat, für ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. Zufrieden seufzte sie auf, als sie sich ins Wasser gleiten ließ.

Noch immer hielt Sesshomaru die Augen geschlossen, doch sein feines Gehör sagte ihm, was seine Augen nicht sahen. Sie zog sich aus, das Rascheln der Kleider war deutlich. Ebenso das leise Plätschern, als sie sich schließlich in das Wasser gleiten ließ. Ihr leiser Seufzer ließ ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.  
Er wusste, wie sie aussah und die Bilder der Erinnerung fügten sich in die Bilder ein, die er jetzt vor seinem inneren Auge sah.  
Sein Gefühl befahl ihm die Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen, ob seine Vorstellung mit der Wirklichkeit übereinstimmte. Aber sein Verstand bescheinigte ihm, dass das Wahnsinn sein würde. Sie gehörte dem Kaiser.

Ayaka wusch sich gründlich den Staub und Schmutz ab. Mehrmals tauchte sie unter, um sich auch die Haare zusäubern. Ab und zu sah sie zu Sesshomaru hinüber, aber der saß nur unbeweglich, wie eine steinerne Statue, da.  
Das Wasser ging ihr an dieser Stelle, als sie sich hinstellte, bis an die Oberschenkel. Fest wrang sie sich die Haare aus, dann sah sie hoch zum Himmel.  
Silbern schien der Vollmond. Die Sterne funkelten, wie Diamanten auf tiefblauem Samt. "Eine wundervolle Nacht", sagte sie leise.

Die Geräusche, die bei ihrem Baden entstanden, machten Sesshomaru fast wahnsinnig. Ihr Duft schien ihn anzulocken. Sein Atem ging schwer, das Blut rauschte in den Adern und sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen.  
Krampfhaft ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und grub die Krallen tief in die Handballen, damit ihn der Schmerz ablenkte.

Hell und klar hörte er nun ihre Stimme vom Wasser her zum ihm herüber klingen und öffnete die Augen. Im selben Moment wusste er, das dies ein fataler Fehler gewesen war. Er sah sie in der Quelle stehen. Das Mondlicht schien ihren Körper zum Leuchten zu bringen. Sein Atem stockte. Eine Göttin. Die Wirklichkeit schlug die Vorstellung.

Langsam stand Sesshomaru auf. Ayaka hatte die Bewegung gehört und drehte sich um.  
Seine goldenen Augen sahen sie direkt an. Diesmal lag kein kalter oder gleichgültiger Ausdruck darin. Diesmal sah sie... Begehren.  
Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, doch fühlte sie keinerlei Angst oder Scham. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand.  
"_Bei allen Göttern, ich ... liebe ihn_" , gestand sie sich ein.

Sie begegnete seinem Blick ruhig und ohne Angst. Es war, als ob sie wieder zu sich gefunden hatte. Sie zog ihn magisch an. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Sie wich nicht zurück, sondern lächelte ihn nur leicht an.  
Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich ihr.  
Das seine Kleidung nass wurde, war ihm nicht bewusst. Reglos stand sie in der Quelle, das Wasser perlte von ihrem Körper ab. Zog silberne Spuren über ihre Haut.

Schließlich stand er vor ihr und hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Wie weich und warm sich ihre Haut anfühlte.  
Seine Finger wanderten langsam in ihren Nacken und fassten zu. Langsam zog er sie zu sich heran. Seine linke Hand umfasste ihre Hüfte und wanderte über ihren Rücken und schloss sie noch enger in die Umarmung. Sie stand so nah an ihm, dass noch nicht mal das Blatt eines Baumes zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

Hätte sie nur eine Bewegung der Abwehr gemacht, hätte er sie sofort losgelassen. Fast wünschte er es sich, das sie ihn zurückwies.  
"Wehr dich!", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig rau. Aus ihren grün-gelben Augen sah sie ihn ruhig an. "Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
"Weil ich dann vielleicht noch die Kraft finden würde, um dich gehen zu lassen, bevor... "  
"Bevor?"

"... Bevor das hier passiert!"

Er zog ihren Kopf heran und presste seine Lippen fest auf die ihren. Gab ihr keine Chance mehr zu Flucht. Forderte mehr von ihr. Willig kam sie ihm entgegen. In ihrem Herzen hatte sie sich ihm schon unterworfen.

Er hob sie kurzerhand hoch und brachte sie ans Ufer zurück. Dort legte er sie auf den weichen Boden. Seine Kleider hatte er in Sekundenschnelle abgelegt, dann legte er sich zu ihr.  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihn nicht abwies. Im Gegenteil, sie schmiegte sich an ihn, kam ihm entgegen. "Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte er leise, während er seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

Ayaka sah ihn ohne Angst an. Wenn es schon ihr Schicksal war mit dem Kaiser vermählt zu werden, dann wollte sie wenigstens eine Nacht mit dem Mann verbringen, den sie wirklich liebte.  
"Gebieter ...", flüsterte sie leise und zeigte ihm auch durch Worte, dass sie sich ihm unterwarf. Zärtlich schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf heran.

Die so lange antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung von Jahrhunderten fiel innerhalb von Sekunden von Sesshomaru ab, als er diese Worte hörte und er fülte, wie sie sich ihr schlanker Körper an ihn presste.  
Seine Hände umfassten ihre Handgelenke und drückten sie rechts und links neben ihren Körper auf den Boden.  
Ein Knurren entstand tief in seiner Kehle.  
"Du gehörst mir!", und er bewies danach in Taten, wie ernst es ihm damit war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silbern schien das Mondlicht auf die zwei Körper, die eng aneinander geschmiegt an der heißen Quelle lagen.  
Er hatte sich genommen, was dem Kaiser gehörte. So machtvoll er selbst war, das glich schon einem Hochverrat.  
Nie hatte er es für möglich gehalten, so die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das Gefühl sich mit ihrem Körper zu vereinigen, war mit nichts zu vergleichen,  
dass er vorher erlebt hatte. Er hatte sie in Besitz genommen. Sie gehörte ihm. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass ein anderer Mann das mit ihr tat.

Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die Frauen des Kaisers, die er im Palast gesehen hatte. Nur noch ein Schatten ihrer einstigen Schönheit. Verloren in den Spielen des Kaisers und den Intrigen am Hof.  
Er konnte sich das wilde, ungezähmte Geschöpf, das hier in seinen Armen lag nicht einen Augenblick dort vorstellen. Sie würde jämmerlich dort zugrunde gehen.

"Was geht Euch durch den Kopf, mein Gebieter?", leise klang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr. Sesshomaru sah sie an. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt und das Kinn dort aufgestützt. Irgendwie scheute er sich den Zauber dieses Augenblickes mit trüben Gedanken über die ungewisse Zukunft zu verderben.  
"Nichts über das du dir Gedanken machen müsstest", sagte er.  
"Ihr lügt schlecht."  
Er packte in ihr volles Haar und zog leicht daran.  
"Du wagst es mich der Lüge zu bezichtigen. Hast du noch immer nichts dazugelernt?"  
Hell lachte Ayaka auf. "Ich glaube, in machen Sachen bin ich wohl unbelehrbar. Doch andere ... Sachen lerne ich sehr schnell."

Sie ließ ihre Finger auf Wanderung gehen und begann unsichtbare Muster auf seine Brust zu zeichnen. Ihren Fingern folgte sie mit den Lippen und tupfte zarte Küsse auf seine Haut.  
Ohne sich zu regen ließ er sie gewähren.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass ihm nicht verräterische Laute entwichen.  
Langsam wanderte sie nach oben. Küsste seine Wangen und näherte sich seinem Mund. Mit der Zungenspitze strich sie sanft über seine Lippen, bevor sie sie mit einem innigen Kuss versiegelte. Als er immer noch nicht reagierte, löste sie sich von ihm und biss ihn zart in den Hals.

Scharf zog er die Luft ein, packte ihre Hände, drehte sie auf den Rücken und drückte sie mit seinem Körper auf den Boden. "In der Tat, manche Dinge lernst du mir sogar etwas zu schnell", seine Stimme klang rau.  
Spielerisch knurrte sie ihn an. "Lasst mich los!"  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Niemals!" Dann begann er ihr zu zeigen, dass sie noch einiges in gewissen anderen Sachen lernen konnte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Glutrot erhob sich die Sonne langsam über den Hügelkuppen.

Sesshomaru war schon längst aufgestanden und angekleidet. Reglos starrte er in den Sonnenaufgang. Heute würden sie am Palast ankommen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken Ayaka dort abzuliefern. Doch er musste den Auftrag erfüllen. Allerdings hatte er nicht die Absicht es zuzulassen, dass der Kaiser sie zur Frau nahm. Sie gehörte ihm. Kein anderer hatte das Recht sie anzurühren.

Ayaka trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Wortlos drehte er sich um und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Tief atmete sie seinen Geruch ein. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah in an.  
"Ihr wisst, dass es nicht sein darf, Gebieter. Ihr müsst mich zum Palast bringen. Dort werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Der Kaiser darf nie erfahren, was diese Nacht passiert ist. Er würde Euch vernichten."  
"Glaubst du, dass ich Angst vor ihm habe?"  
"Nein. Ihr habt vor niemandem Angst. Aber ich habe Angst. Angst um Euch. Mir wird es sicher gelingen den Kaiser zu täuschen. Macht Euch keine Sorgen"  
Er drückte noch ein wenig enger an sich. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass er sie jemals aufgeben würde?  
"Was ist, wenn diese Nacht Folgen gehabt hat?", sein Herz schlug unbewusst schneller bei der Frage.

_"Folgen?"  
_Für einen Moment war Ayaka verwirrt, dann wurde ihr klar, von was er redete. Sie fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Ein Kind ! Es konnte in der Tat sein, dass sie nach dieser Nacht ein Kind von ihm in sich trug.  
"Ich ... ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zögernd zu.  
"Ein alter Freund meines Vaters ist Berater beim Kaiser. Ich werde versuchen, dass er uns hilft", sagte er.

Sesshomaru packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg.  
"Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Vertrau mir, dass ich eine Lösung für uns finden werde."  
Ayaka nickte. Sie vertraute ihm vollständig. "Ich werde warten. Aber was tue ich, wenn der Kaiser schon eine Hochzeitsnacht, vor der Hochzeit will?", wagte sie zu fragen.

Sesshomaru spürte heiße Wut nur aufgrund ihrer Worte in sich aufsteigen.  
"Dann reiß ihn in Stücke. Mit den besten Grüßen von mir!" Ein Lächeln huschte über Ayaka's Gesicht. "Ich verspreche es Euch. Niemand,  
außer Euch wird mich auch nur berühren."

Sie lösten sich voneinander. Sie mussten gehen. Der Kaiser erwartete sie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 14

Endlich habe die beiden zueinander gefunden. (Hat ja nun auch lang genug gedauert)  
Doch einer glücklichen Zukunft steht immer noch die Heirat mit dem Kaiser im Weg. Und der hat nicht die Absicht seine Braut aufzugeben.  
"Im kaiserlichen Palast" wird sich die Zukunft von Sesshomaru und Ayaka entscheiden.

Liebe Grüße chaska


	15. Chapter 15

Da bin ich wieder.  
Und damit sind wir schon beim nächsten Kapitel.

Akemi bedeutet fröhlich und schön

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im kaiserlichen Palast

Der Trupp war schon von weitem wahrzunehmen.  
Sesshomaru und Ayaka blieben wie auf ein geheimes Kommando stehen. Ihre Hände legten sich auf die Griffe ihrer Schwerter, bereit jeden möglichen Angreifer zu empfangen.

Doch es waren keine Feinde, die dort vorne um die Wegbiegung kamen. Mit einem leisen Schauder erkannte Sesshomaru die kaiserlichen Wachen. Also hatte es dem Kaiser doch zu lange gedauert und er schickte ihnen ein Empfangskomitee entgegen. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass sie erst jetzt auftauchten. Ein paar Stunden früher und... er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was dann geschehen wäre.

Unmittelbar vor ihnen stoppten die sechs Wachen und der Hauptmann trat vor. Ehrerbietig verbeugte er sich. "Lord Sesshomaru. Der erhabene Kaiser sendet uns, um Euch und der zukünftigen Kaiserin das letzte Geleit zum Palast zu geben."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken erwiderte Sesshomaru den Gruß. Seine Hand ließ Tokijin's Griff los.  
"Ich danke dem Kaiser, für seine Sorge, doch mein Auftrag endet erst, wenn ich Ayaka-sama persönlich in den Schutz des Kaisers überbracht habe."  
"Selbstverständlich, Lord Sesshomaru. Wir sind nur eine zusätzliche Begleitung. Der Kaiser lässt ausrichten, dass hiermit das Verbot der heimlichen Reise aufgehoben ist. Somit können wir in weniger als einer Stunde im Palast sein."  
"Dann sollten wir aufbrechen!"

Es war, als ob sechs helle Blitze über die Ebene rasten. Es dauerte keine Stunde, da tauchte der kaiserliche Palast vor ihnen auf. Unmittelbar vor den gut bewachten Toren, fielen sie zurück in die normale Geschwindigkeit.

Staunend sah Ayaka an den Mauern hoch. Der Vergleich von einem Gefängnis kam ihr in den Sinn. Hier würde sie eingesperrt den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen, wenn die Heirat mit dem Kaiser zustande kam.  
"_Niemals_", schwor sie sich insgeheim.

Die Gruppe betrat den Innenhof. Dort wurden sie schon vom Hofmeister des Kaisers empfangen. "Willkommen ! Ich begleite Euch, Ayaka-sama, in Eure Gemächer. Ihr werdet Euch sicher Frischmachen wollen, bevor Ihr dem Kaiser gegenüber tretet." Zustimmend nickte Ayaka. Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, folgte sie dem Hofmeister.

Ein weiterer Diener trat herbei und richtete das Wort an Sesshomaru. "Der Kaiser erwartet Euch im Audienzsaal, folgt mir bitte." Sesshomaru hatte reglos zugesehen, wie Ayaka in dem Gebäude verschwand. Nun folgte er ohne ein Wort dem Diener.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ist sie wirklich so schön, wie man sagt?", aufgeregt rutschte der Kaiser auf seinem Thron hin und her. "Ich konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen, Eure Erhabenheit, doch ich glaube, sie ist es wirklich", Mejin, der Berater des Kaisers musste innerlich lächeln. Es war jedes Mals dasselbe. Der Kaiser freute sich wie ein Kind über ein neues Spielzeug, wenn er seine nächste Braut empfing.  
Und im Grunde war sie das ja auch. Ein neues Spielzeug, das irgendwann, den Reiz des Neuen verlieren würde. Dann würde mit Sicherheit ein neues gesucht werden.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und der Herr der westlichen Länder trat herein. Sesshomaru verbeugte sich. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. Seit willkommen. Ich habe schmerzlich auf Euch gewartet. Aber jetzt seid Ihr ja da. Kommt näher", eifrig winkte der Kaiser ihn heran. "Ich hoffe, die Reise war nicht allzu beschwerlich. Dadurch, dass Ihr wie normale Sterbliche reisen musstet, hat sie sich wohl etwas in die Länge gezogen. "

Sesshomaru spürte sehr wohl die versteckte Anspielung. "In der Tat sind wir auf einige Schwierigkeiten gestoßen, Eure Erhabenheit. Allerdings waren sie von ... unbedeutender Natur." Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so untertrieben. Dabei verspürte er noch nicht mal den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens.

Der Kaiser musterte ihn. Doch in der unbeweglichen Miene des Hundeyoukai konnte er nichts lesen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka war dem Diener bis zu den Frauengemächern gefolgt. Hier führte er sie zu einem Zimmer, das augenscheinlich für sie bestimmt war. Mit einer Verbeugung trat er beiseite und ließ sie eintreten.

Der Raum war elegant eingerichtet. In einer Ecke waren standen verschiedene Truhen und sie erkannte an den Seiten das Emblem des Wolfclans. Es war ihre Mitgift, die, wie sie vorausgesagt hatte, eher als sie am Palast angekommen war. Leise seufzte sie auf. Die Reise war vorbei. Diese vier Wände würden ihr Zuhause für den Rest ihres Lebens sein, wenn es ihnen nicht gelingen sollte den Kaiser vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Hier konnte sie sich leider nur auf Sesshomaru verlassen.

Die letzte Nacht kam ihr nochmals zu Bewusstsein. Er liebte sie. Er würde diese Hochzeit niemals zulassen. Von diesem Gedanken getröstet, klappte sie eine der Truhen auf und holte das Kleid hervor, das für ihren ersten Auftritt vor dem Kaiser gedacht war. Der Kimono war aus schwerem Stoff und von tiefschwarzer Färbung. Goldene Drachen waren darauf gestickt, die sich um ihren gesamten Körper zu winden schienen.

Sie entledigte sich ihrer Reisekleidung und begann die Unterkleidung anzulegen.  
Die Kleidung einer Fürstin umfasst an die 12 Lagen, da wäre Hilfe nicht schlecht.  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ Ayaka den Kopf heben. "Herein!" Eine Dienerin huschte mit gesenktem Kopf in das Zimmer. "Herrin. Man hat mich beauftragt Euch zu Diensten zu sein." Ayaka nickte. "Gut, komm her. Wie ist dein Name"  
"Akemi, Herrin !" Ayaka lächelte ihr freundlich zu. "Ein sehr schöner Name, Akemi. Bitte sei so nett und hilf mir. Mit diesen Sachen hier, habe ich immer so meine Schwierigkeiten."

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte die Dienerin erstaunt auf die junge Dämonin, dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. "Ja."  
Sie trat näher und half Ayaka mit Eifer sich fertig anzukleiden. So wie es aussah, war die neue Braut des Kaisers sehr nett. Vielleicht hatte sie ja das Glück und konnte ihr weiterhin dienen.

Mit Hilfe Akemi's war Ayaka bald vollständig angekleidet. Die Dienerin hatte sich auch als wahrer Engel erwiesen, als sie ihr bei dem Haar geholfen hatte.  
Sie hatte ihr eine wunderschöne Frisur gesteckt, die ihre ungewöhnliche Haarfärbung noch mehr zum Vorteil brachte. Nur als sie ihr Gesicht entsprechend der Sitte mit weißer Farbe schminken wollte, streikte Ayaka. Sie wollte immer noch sie selbst bleiben. Und das wollte sie von Anfang an klarmachen. Sie erlaubte nur ein Schminken ihrer Lippen.

Als Ayaka sich schließlich in dem Spiegel sah, konnte sie kaum glauben, dass es sich bei der Person, die ihr da entgegensah, wirklich um sie selbst handelte. So konnte sie unter die Augen des Kaisers treten. Doch der Kaiser war ihr eigentlich gleichgültig. Sie wusste, das Sesshomaru, dort sein würde. Nur für ihn wollte sie schön sein.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru war froh, als ein Diener erschien und die Ankunft von Ayaka ankündigte. Der Kaiser hatte sich mehr als ausführlich über die Reise erkundigt. Sesshomaru hatte ihm alles erzählen müssen. Verständlicherweise hatte der Fürst des Westens einige Details ausgelassen.  
Die Ankunft Ayaka's machte dieser lästigen Frage- und Antwortstunde endlich ein Ende.

Als sie den Saal betrat, hielt Sesshomaru unwillkürlich die Luft an. Sie war schön, ja, aber in dieser Kleidung wirkte sie wie eine Kaiserin. Sesshomaru machte unbewusst einen Schritt auf sie zu, bevor er sich klar darüber wurde, was er da im Begriff war zu tun. Ein rascher Blick auf den Kaiser zeigte, dass seine Unvorsichtigkeit nicht bemerkt worden war. Der starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Erscheinung, die sich ihm da mit zierlichen kleinen Schritten näherte. Als Ayaka Sesshomaru passierte, warf sie ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn er es gewesen wäre, dem sie sich so nähern musste.  
Dann stand sie vor dem Kaiser. Tief verbeugte sich Ayaka vor dem Thron, dann sank sie anmutig in auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

Mejin musterte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Sohn seines alten Freundes.  
Ihm war durchaus nicht der Schritt entgangen, den Sesshomaru auf die junge Dämonin zugemacht hatte. Im letzten Moment hatte der Lord des Westens abgestoppt.  
Aufmerksam besah Mejin die neue Braut. Ihre Augen waren starr auf den Thron gerichtet gewesen, bis sie Sesshomaru passierte, da flog ihr Blick zu ihm herüber. So kurz dieser Moment auch gewesen war, da war etwas in den Augen der beiden gewesen.  
Sorgenvoll beobachtete Mejin diesen Vorgang. Nur ihm war er aufgefallen, doch er gab ihm zu denken. Sollten die zwei sich auf dieser Reise etwa näher gekommen sein? Vielleicht sogar näher, als das Protokoll es je erlauben würde?

Der Kaiser hatte sich von seinem Thron erhoben und war einige Schritte vorgegangen. Sein Blick flog über den Körper der jungen Frau, die da vor ihm kniete. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Begehren erfasste ihn und er konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich noch bis zur Hochzeit gedulden sollte. Er streckte die Hand aus und fasste unter ihr Kinn. "Du kannst mich ansehen."

Ayaka hob den Kopf. Der Kaiser sah in grün-gelbe Augen, die ihn mit einer Intensität ansahen, die er nicht erwartet hatte. "Ayaka-sama, meine Braut. Ich begrüße dich in unserem Palast", sagte er feierlich.

Sein Blick flog zu Sesshomaru hinЭber. "Ich hörte von dem Lord des Westens, dass eure Reise mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden war." Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

Ayaka musste innerlich grinsen. Nun gut, das Spiel beherrschte sie auch. Mit unbewegter Miene antwortete sie. "Ich danke Euch für die freundliche Begrüßung, Eure Erhabenheit. Es gab in der Tat einige Schwierigkeiten, doch waren sie unbedeutend."

Zufrieden holte der Kaiser Luft. Es war wohl doch alles in Ordnung. Verdächtigungen waren nicht angebracht.  
"Die Hochzeit wird, wie geplant, in zwei Tagen stattfinden. Du kannst dich in deine Gemächer zurückziehen. Deine Dienerin wird dir alle wichtigen Räume im kaiserlichen Palast zeigen, zudem ist sie angewiesen, dir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Morgen Abend werden wir Deine Ankunft mit einem Fest feiern."

Ayaka verbeugte sich. "Ich danke Eure Erhabenheit für Eure Güte."  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sie sich und verließ den Audienzsaal.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, wandte sich der Kaiser nochmals an Sesshomaru. " Ich hoffe sehr, Ihr werdet noch meiner Vermählung bewohnen, bevor ihr auf Eure Besitzungen zurückkehrt, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru neigte leicht den Kopf. Es kostete ihn alle Beherrschung, um nicht zu zeigen, wie es bei diesen Worten des Kaisers in ihm aussah.  
"Ich danke Eurer Erhabenheit für die Einladung. Selbstverständlich werde ich den Feierlichkeiten beiwohnen."  
"Dann könnt ihr Euch zurückziehen. Sicher wollt ihr Euch von Eurer Reise erholen. Mejin-sama, Ihr könnt Euch ebenfalls entfernen. Für heute benötige ich Euch nicht mehr."

Nachdem sie sich verbeugt hatten, verließen Sesshomaru und Mejin gemeinsam den Saal. Draußen blieben sie stehen. "Ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen, Sesshomaru. Ich habe lange den Sohn meines verstorbenen Freundes, Inu Taishou, nicht mehr gesehen." "Sei gegrüъt Mejin-sama. Auch ich freue mich sehr. Mejin-sama, ich habe ein Problem bei dem ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir helfen könnt."

Mejin zuckte zusammen. Diese Worte bestätigten nur seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. "Hier haben die Wände Ohren, mein Junge. Komm mit mir, dann kannst du mir dein Problem schildern." Wenn es sich allerdings wirklich um das befürchtete handelte, dann wusste Mejin noch nicht, wie er dem Herrn der westlichen Ländern helfen sollte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne war untergegangen und es war ruhig im Palast geworden. Ein dunkler Schatten schlich durch die Gänge. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke.

Zwei Wachen standen vor dem Schlafgemach des Kaisers. Doch das machte die ganze Sache nur noch einfacher. Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper. Unter dem Umhang schien sich der Körper zu verändern.

Kurz darauf ging die verhüllte Person auf die beiden Wachen zu. "Wer ist da? Gib dich zu erkennen!" Die beiden Wachen hielten sie auf.

"Ich komme auf Wunsch des Kaisers", leise kam die Stimme unter der Kapuze hervor.  
"Wer bist du?"  
Die Kapuze wurde kurz angehoben und dann wieder abgesenkt.

Über die Gesichter der Wachen glitt ein wissendes Lächeln. Das hätten sie sich ja denken können. Sie hatten die neue Braut des Kaisers gesehen, als sie in den Audienzsaal gekommen war. Man konnte es dem Kaiser ja nicht verübeln, dass er bis zu der Hochzeitsnacht nicht warten wollte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließen sie sie vorbei.

Die Frauengestalt zog die Tür zu den kaiserlichen Schlafgemächern auf und huschte hinein. Nachdem sie lautlos die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verharrte sie bewegungslos und lauschte den Geräuschen im Raum.

Durch die Lamellen der Fensteröffnungen drang gedämpftes Licht herein. Es reichte aus, um die Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Die tiefen Atemzüge des Kaisers waren zu hören. Er war augenscheinlich allein.  
Ohne ein Geräusch näherte sich die Gestalt dem Schlafenden. Nach wenigen Schritten zog die Person einen Dolch. Die scharfe Klinge funkelte im dämmrigen Licht. Alles war reibungslos verlaufen. Jetzt kam der letzte Teil des Plans. Dazu musste der Kaiser aufwachen.

Sie beugte sich über ihn und stupste ihn sanft an.  
Erst war nur ein leises, unwilliges Schnaufen zu vernehmen, dann öffnete der Kaiser plötzlich unvermittelt die Augen.  
Er erstarrte, als er über sich ein Gesicht sah und den Dolch in der erhobenen Faust.

"STIRB!"

Mit Wucht wurde der Dolch abwärts gestoъen. Mit einer Rolle seitwärts brachte sich der Kaiser in Sicherheit. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass der Dolch ihn in Wirklichkeit niemals getroffen hätte.

"WACHEN!", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften.

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Angreiferum, sprang zur Seite und blieb unmittelbar neben der Tür stehen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und mit gezogenen Schwertern stürzten die Wachen hinein.  
"EURE ERHABENHEIT?"

Das war die Chance, wie ein Schatten glitt die Person hinter dem Rücken der Wachen blitzschnell vorbei und verwand spurlos im Korridor.

"Man wollte mich ermorden!", noch immer geschockt von dieser Tatsache, stand der Kaiser schwer atmend da. "Wer ,Eure Erhabenheit, hat das versucht?", fragte die Wache drängend.

Ein entschlossener Zug erschien auf dem Gesicht des Kaisers und mit eiskalter Stimme befahl er. "Weckt den Palast und lasst alle sich im Thornsaal versammeln. Und bringt meine Braut unter strengster Bewachung ebenfalls dorthin, denn sie war es, die mich ermorden wollte!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 15

Hat Ayaka wirklich versucht den Kaiser zu ermorden?  
Hatte sie so wenig Vertrauen in Sesshomaru? Oder steckt da jemand anderes dahinter?

Das nächste Mal wird "**Anklage**" gegen Ayaka erhoben.

Bis bald chaska


	16. Chapter 16

Hallöchen, dieses Kapitel hat nicht so lange gedauert. In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen mittleren Skandal im Kaiserpalast. Jemand bekennt Farbe und macht die Situation dadurch nicht gerade besser. Doch irgendwann muss ja alles an Licht kommen. 

UPS, ich greife ja schon vor. Hier .. bitte selber lesen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anklage

Was war nur los? Eine Versammlung im Thornsaal mitten in der Nacht, Sesshomaru konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Der Kaiser erschien, ging zu seinem Sitz und rief laut " Bringt sie herein! " Eine Tür seitlich öffnete sich und zwei Wachen führten Ayaka herein.  
Sie schienen sie geradewegs aus dem Bett geholt zu haben, denn sie war nur mit einem dünnen weißen Yukata bekleidet.  
Unauffällig schob Sesshomaru sich durch die versammelten Höflinge näher an sie heran.

Ayaka's Augen musterten die Menge vor ihr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ihr hier vorgeworfen werden sollte. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Sesshomaru und sie beruhigte sich ein wenig.  
Er war da. Er war der einzige, dem sie hier vertraute.

"Sprich! Was hast du zu deiner Tat zu sagen?", schrie der Kaiser aufgebracht.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was man mir hier zur Last legt, Eure Erhabenheit. Deshalb kann ich Euch nicht antworten", entgegnete Ayaka fest. Eine der Wachen packte sie am Arm und schüttelte sie. "Werde nicht frech! Sondern antworte!" Er holte kurz aus und schlug Ayaka ins Gesicht.

Die Wucht des Schlags riss ihren Kopf herum und sie spürte den warmen Geschmack von Blut auf ihrer Zunge.  
Im nächsten Moment blitzte es vor ihren Augen auf und der Wächter, der sie geschlagen hatte, fiel in zwei Hälften zu Boden.  
Atemlose Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet. Jeder wusste was dieser Lichtblitz zu bedeuten hatte. Jeder wusste, von wem er gekommen war.  
Angstvoll wichen sie vor Sesshomaru zurück, als er langsam durch die Reihen hindurch zu Ayaka ging.

Der Wächter schlug sie und im selben Moment roch Sesshomaru ihr Blut. Dieser Kerl hatte sie verletzt! Eiskalte Wut durchfuhr ihn. Dieser Kerl hatte es gewagt Hand an sie zu legen.  
Um seine rechte Hand glühte es auf und die Peitsche zerriss den Wächter in zwei Teile.

Der zweite Wächter zog es vor gleich zu verschwinden, nachdem Sesshomaru ihm einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
Vor Ayaka blieb Sesshomaru stehen. Aus ihrem Mundwinkel floss ein schmaler Faden Blut. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Daumen über ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe und wischte das Blut ab. "Niemand legt ungestraft Hand an dich ", sagte er leise zu ihr.  
Mit ihren großen Augen sah sie vertrauensvoll zu ihm hoch.

Entschlossen drehte Sesshomaru sich um und stellte sich der fassungslosen Menge und dem Kaiser. Seine Hand legt sich auf den Griff von Tokijin. Eine eindeutige Warnung für jeden, sich ihnen nicht weiter zu näheren.

Das Verhalten des Herrn der westlichen Länder gab den anwesenden Dämonen Rätsel auf. Noch nie, war ein derartiges Verhalten vor dem Kaiser vorgekommen. Fast sah es so aus, als ob Sesshomaru Anspruch auf Ayaka erheben würde.

"Lord Sesshomaru, was fällt Euch ein?", rief der Kaiser verwundert.  
"Was wird ihr zur Last gelegt?", peitschte Sesshomaru's Stimme durch den Saal.  
"Sie wollte mich, den Kaiser, ermorden. Ich habe sie eindeutig erkannt. " "Wir sollten sie fragen.", Sesshomaru wandte sich an Ayaka. "Hast du getan, was er dir vorwirft?" "Nein!", antwortete Ayaka laut und leise nur für ihn bestimmt, flüsterte sie." Ich vertraute auf Euch, dass ihr eine andere Lösung für uns finden würdet. "

Sesshomaru wandte sich wieder der wartenden Menge und dem Kaiser zu.  
"Sie hat es nicht getan. Ich glaube ihren Worten. Auf unserer Reise hat sie mir niemals die Unwahrheit gesagt." "Lord Sesshomaru, Ihr verteidigt eine Mörderin! ", rief der Kaiser ungehalten aus.

"Nein! Ich verteidige meine Frau!"

In der Stille, die sich jetzt ausbreitete, wäre das Geräusch einer fallenden Stecknadel, wie ein Donnerhallen gewesen.  
Keiner konnte glauben, was da gesagt worden war.  
Dem Kaiser fehlten für Sekunden die Worte. Nur langsam kam ihm die Bedeutung der Worte zu Bewusstsein.  
"Was erlaubt Ihr Euch, Lord Sesshomaru? Sie ist meine Braut. Niemals Eure Frau."

Sesshomaru lächelte kalt.  
"Selbst wenn es nicht verbrieft und besiegelt ist. Sie ist meine Gefährtin, denn die Ehe wurde vollzogen. Es kann sogar sein, dass sie in diesem Moment mein Kind in sich trägt."

Ayaka fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, das er so etwas sagen würde und das auch noch vor so vielen Zeugen. Angst schoss in ihr hoch. Die Angst um ihn. Der Kaiser würde eine solche DemЭtigung nicht ungestraft hinnehmen.

Heftig schnappte der Kaiser nach Luft. So ganz konnte er den Worten, die er gehört hatte noch immer nicht glauben.  
Lord Sesshomaru beanspruchte seine Braut für sich. Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit.  
Das musste geklärt werden und zwar unter vier Augen. Nicht nur das. Auch das Attentat erschien in Anbetracht dieser Tatsachen in einem neuen Licht. "Verlasst den Saal! Alle, auъer Lord Sesshomaru und mein Berater. SOFORT!", laut erteilte der Kaiser diesen Befehl.

Die Dämonen beeilten sich den Befehl Folge zu leisten. Unter Murmeln, leerte sich der Saal, bis schließlich nur die gewünschten Personen anwesend waren. Auch Ayaka war bis zum Schluss geblieben. "Ayaka-sama wird von den Wachen in ihre Gemächer gebracht, dort verbleibt sie, bis diese Sache geklärt ist", befahl der Kaiser.

Sesshomaru wandte sich an Ayaka. "Geh mit den Wachen. Vertrau mir, Ayaka." Alles in ihm schrie, sie zu berühren und zu umarmen, sie dadurch spüren zu lassen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch es wäre töricht gewesen. Jede weitere Geste, die zeigte, wie tief sie schon verbunden waren, wäre eine Provokation des Kaisers gewesen. Nur zu bewusst war er sich, dass ihre Zukunft auf Messers Schneide stand.

Zögernd nickte Ayaka. "Ich werde tun, was Ihr verlangt, Sesshomaru-sama." Mit einer Verbeugung vor den Anwesenden zog sie sich zurück.

Die Wachen eskortierten sie zu ihren Gemächern. Einer trat mit ihr in die Räumlichkeiten mit hinein. "Ayaka-sama. Ich muss Euch bitten mir Euer Schwert auszuhändigen." "Ich bin wohl eine Gefangene?" "Nein. Es ist zu Eurem eigenen Schutz." Sie holte das Schwert aus der Truhe und mit einem abfälligen Schnauben überreichte sie es der Wache. Mit einer Verbeugung nahm er es entgegen und verließ den Raum wieder.

Ayaka war allein. Allein mit ihrer Angst. Dort in dem Saal wurde über ihr und Sesshomaru Leben bestimmt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Erklärt euch, Lord Sesshomaru! Was sollte das, dass Ayaka eure Frau ist?", forderte der Kaiser zu wissen. Ruhig antwortete Sesshomaru. "Es ist, wie ich sagte. Ayaka ist meine Frau. Die Vereinigung wurde vollzogen. " "Ihr habt dadurch Hochverrat begangen. Ich vertraute Euch das Leben und die Unversehrtheit meiner zukünftigen Frau an. Ihr hat Euch genommen, was Euch nicht zusteht", wutschnaubend ging der Kaiser auf und ab.

"Eure Erhabenheit. Es ist eine Unmöglichkeit, für Euch auf dieser Verbindung zu bestehen. Ihr dürft nur eine Unberührte zur Frau nehmen. Außerdem steht die Anschuldigung des versuchten Mordes noch im Raum", schaltete sich Meijin ein.  
Der alte Hundeyoukai sah kurz zu dem Sohn seines alten Freundes hinüber. Sesshomaru hatte sich wirklich in eine schwierige Situation gebracht. Dieser Vorfall machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Meijin wusste nicht, wie er ihm helfen konnte.

"Ihr habt Recht, Mejin-sama. Auf diese Tat kann es nur eine Antwort geben...den Tod. Lord Sesshomaru...Ihr habt zusätzlich Hochverrat begangen. Es betrübt mich zutiefst, einen Sohn des edlen Inu Taishou eines solchen Verbrechens anklagen zu müssen", sprach der Kaiser.

Sesshomaru spürte, wie alles ihm entglitt. Wie sollte er Ayaka und sich nur aus dieser Situation befreien?  
Mit aller Macht riss er sich zusammen. "Eure Erhabenheit. Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Es lag nicht in unsere Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen. Aber es ist nun mal geschehen.  
Zu dem Mordversuch... noch immer kann und werde ich niemals glauben, das Ayaka-sama Euch nach dem Leben trachtete. Sie hat mich nicht angelogen, als sie sagte, dass sie es nicht getan hat. "

"Lord Sesshomaru...würdet Ihr auf diese Aussage Euer Leben verwetten?", die dunklen Augen des Kaisers bohrten sich eindringlich in das Gesicht des Inuyoukais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka sprang auf. Alle ihre Sinne waren gespannt. Sie roch Blut. Im selben Moment wurde die Tür von ihrem Gemach aufgeschoben und eine verhüllte Gestalt trat herein. Wenige Schritte vor ihr blieb sie regungslos stehen.

"Du bist wirklich schön. Kein Wunder, das der Kaiser sich für dich entschieden hat." Die Stimme ließ Ayaka zusammenfahren. Die Kapuze des Umhangs war tief in das Gesicht des Ankömmlings gezogen. Sie konnte keine Gesichtszüge ausmachen.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Ayaka misstrauisch.  
Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich auf den Schreibtisch zu, in dessen Schublade sie noch einen Dolch versteckt hatte. "Suchst du das hier?", aus dem Umhang schob sich eine schmale Hand und zwischen den Fingern schimmerte die Klinge eines Dolches. Ayaka stoppte. Sie erkannte den Griff. Es war ihr Dolch, den sie versteckt hatte. In ihrer Abwesenheit, musste diese Person hier eingedrungen sein und ihn entwendet haben. Ihr Gegner, wer immer es auch war, hatte sich wahrhaftig gut vorbereitet.

Ayaka beruhigte ihren Herzschlag. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie hier endlich ihren Gegenspieler vor sich hatte. Derjenige, der auf der ganzen Reise für diese Zwischenfälle gesorgt hatte.  
"Zeig mir dein Gesicht!", forderte sie leise.

Schmale Hände hoben sich und schoben die Kapuze zurück.  
Ein Frauengesicht erschien. Lange grüne Haare umrahmten ein ansprechendes Gesicht. Wunderschöne grüne Augen lagen mit kaltem Blick auf Ayaka. "Mein Name ist Kee-Lin. Ich wollte die nächste Braut des Kaisers werden. Leider bist du mir dazwischen gekommen."

"Nimm dir den Kaiser. Meinen Segen hast du. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an diesem Kerl", gab Ayaka kalt zurück.  
"Das habe ich auch schon gehört. Du hast dich mit Sesshomaru eingelassen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Eisblock jemals auftauen würde. Doch leider ist es schon zu spät."

Ayaka runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du mit: Zu spät! Zu spät für was?" Kee-Lin trat einen Schritt näher. "Ich habe von den Wachen erfahren, dass ein Gorran auf dem Weg hierher ist. " Ayaka zuckte zusammen. "Ich sehe, du weißt, was das bedeutet", fuhr Kee-Lin fort. "Ein Gorran, ein Höllendämon. Er wird hier alles verwüsten. Denn er will dich, Ayaka-sama.  
Er wird den Palast in Schutt und Asche legen. Viele Unschuldige werden sterben. Vielleicht sogar Sesshomaru. Es gibt nur eine Chance. Du musst von hier verschwinden. "

Der Gedanke, dass ihre Anwesenheit Sesshomaru und viele andere Unschuldige in Gefahr brachte, ließ Ayaka nicht zögern. In ihrer Sorge schob sie alle Bedenken und Überlegungen, warum diese Person ihr nun helfen wollte, wo sie doch die ganze Zeit versuchte hatte sie zu töten, achtlos und leichtsinnig zur Seite. "Ich werde mitgehen!" "Dann folge mir, ich werde versuchen dir zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Vor dem Kaiser und dem Gorran", drängte Kee-Lin.

Als Ayaka Kee-Lin aus den Gemächern folgte, zuckte sie zurück. Die Wachen lagen tot vor ihr.  
"Warum hast du sie getötet? ", fuhr sie Kee-Lin an. "Sie wollten mich, trotz der Gefahr für den Palast, nicht durchlassen. Lass sie. Sie sind ersetzbar", antwortet Kee-Lin kaltblütig.  
Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Gänge. Kee-Lin schaffte es sie unbemerkt aus dem Palast zu schleusen.

In schnellem Lauf entfernten sie sich immer mehr von dem Palast. Inmitten des dichten Waldes stoppte Kee-Lin plötzlich. Ayaka blieb neben ihr stehen. "Was soll das? Wir sollten weiter!" "Wartet einen Moment, Ayaka-sama! "

"Warten auf was? Wir müssen weiter!", im nächsten Moment erstarrte Ayaka.  
Unter ihren Füssen spürte sie die Erde beben. Ihr Blick suchte Kee-Lin. Das Lächeln, das sich auf deren Gesicht ausbreitete, sagte Ayaka alles. Sie spürte, das sie leichtsinniger Weise der Falschen getraut hatte.  
Nein, Kee-Lin wollte ihr und dem Palast nicht helfen. Im Gegenteil.

Kee-Lin hatte sie direkt zum Höllendämon geführt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Brüllen erschütterte die Schlossmauer bis in die Fundamente. Der Boden bebte unter den Füßen.  
"Bei allen Göttern! Was war das?", schrie der Kaiser erschrocken auf.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, drehte Sesshomaru sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er nahm kaum wahr, dass der Kaiser, seine sechs Leibwachen, die vor dem Saal gewartet hatten, sowie der alte Berater, ihm folgten. Er hetzte durch die Gänge in Richtung der Frauengemächer.

Der Blutgeruch war so durchdringend, dass Sesshomaru ihn schon aus großer Entfernung wahrnehmen konnte. Angst schlich sich in sein Herz.

Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er vor sich, was er schon geahnt hatte. Die beiden Wachen vor Ayaka's Gemächern lagen tot auf dem Boden. Ihre Körper waren mit tiefen Wunden bedeckt. Er stieg über sie hinweg und betrat die Gemächer. Ayaka war nicht da.  
Der Raum war nicht verwüstet, keinerlei Anzeichen auf einen Kampf. Sie musste freiwillig mitgegangen sein.

Auf einmal stutzte Sesshomaru. Prüfend sog er tief die Luft ein. Diesen Geruch kannte er!  
Ein tiefes Zornerfülltes Knurren entstand in seiner Kehle. Jetzt wurde alles klar für ihn, jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Die ganzen Angriffe auf Ayaka, die Versuche sie zu töten, alles wurde für ihn klar.

Sesshomaru drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Draußen untersuchte der Kaiser persönlich die Leichen seiner Wächter. Eben erhob er sich und hatte ein Schwert in der Hand."Es gehört meiner Braut. Es wurde ihr zur Sicherheit abgenommen. Aber die Wachen sind nicht mit dieser Waffe getötet worden ", noch etwas verwirrt starrte der Kaiser auf das Schwert, das er in seiner Hand hielt.  
"Sie war es auch nicht, Eure Erhabenheit. Genauso wenig, wie sie den Anschlag auf Euch verübte", sagte Sesshomaru und nahm Ayaka's Schwert aus der Hand des Kaisers.  
"Wir müssen sie finden. Sie befindet sich in höchster Gefahr", fügte er hinzu. "Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren, Lord Sesshomaru. Ich brenne darauf, auf meine Fragen endlich Antworten zu finden", stimmte der Kaiser zu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unmittelbar brach vor ihr der Boden auf. Im letzten Moment warf sich Ayaka zurück und verhinderte so, dass sie in die Spalte fiel. Hart fiel sie auf den Rücken und erstarrte, als sie sah, was da aus der Tiefe stieg.  
Es war ein Ungeheuer. Der riesige Körper war mit vollständig schwarzer Haut überzogen. Aus einen flachen grausamen Gesicht glotzten zwei tiefrote Augen auf sie herab. Zwischen schmalen Lippen blitzen riesige fleckige Reißzähne. Lange Arme, die in Pranken mit armlangen, messerscharfen Krallen endeten, schliffen fast auf der Erde.  
"_Der Gorran_", durchzuckte es Ayaka.

Der rechte Arm des Höllendämons fuhr nach unten. In letzter Sekunde überwand Ayaka ihre Erstarrung und brachte sich mit einer Seitwärtsrolle gerade noch in Sicherheit, bevor, die Krallenbewehrte Pranke auf der Stelle aufkam, an der sie eben noch gelegen hatte.  
Sie sprang auf die Füße.

"Ayaka-sama, haltet einfach still, dann ist es schnell für Euch vorbei und Ihr habt gleichzeitig den Palast und Sesshomaru von dem Höllendämon gerettet. Ihr wärt eine Heldin ", spöttisch erklang die Stimme hinter ihr auf. Ayaka wirbelte herum. In sicherer Entfernung stand Kee-Lin.  
"DU MISTSTÜCK!", schrie Ayaka wütend und rannte auf sie. Fest entschlossen, diese Verräterin zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.  
Innerlich schalt sie sich eine Närrin, das sie Kee-Lin gegenüber so leichtgläubig gewesen war. Noch nie hatte sie so wenig nachgedacht.

Das zischende Geräusch warnte Ayaka und abrupt brach sie im Laufen nach links aus. Die langen Krallen des Gorran bohrten sich direkt neben ihr ins Erdreich. Dumpfes Grollen über den missglückten Versuch erklang. Ein rascher Blick zeigte Ayaka, dass sich Kee-Lin vom Kampfplatz zurückzog und sie konnte sie nicht verfolgen.

Ayaka musste sich stellen. Sie musste den Kampf aufnehmen, den Kampf um ihr Leben.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 16

Die Verräterin hat sich endlich gezeigt. Wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist, löst sich beim nächsten Mal auf. Doch Sesshomaru hat da schon eine Ahnung. Ihr auch?

Ayaka steht vor der schwierigen Aufgabe einen Höllendämon als Gegner zu haben.  
Ein Dämon, der durch keine Waffe der diesseitigen oder jenseitigen Welt zu besiegen ist.

Das kann nur bedeuten der "**Kampf um das Leben**" beginnt.

Bis in etwa einer Woche Tschüß

Eure chaska


	17. Chapter 17

Mit diesem Kapitel läute ich das Ende dieser Geschichte ein. Ich hoffe, es findet Eure Zustimmung. Hier löst sich auch endlich das Geheimnis um Kee-Lin.  
Wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist und warum sie das alles getan hat. 

Aber nun genug der Vorrede Es geht los...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kampf um das Leben

Im schnellen Lauf folgte der Trupp aus dem Palast den Kampfgeräuschen. Durch die Lücken der Baumkronen konnten sie ab und zu den Umriss einer riesigen schwarzen Gestalt ausmachen. Je näher sie kamen, umso mehr roch es nach Schwefel und Verbranntem. Eine gewaltige Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und im nächsten Moment fauchte eine gewaltige Feuerlohe heran. Im letzten Moment wichen Sesshomaru und seine Begleiter der heißen Welle aus. Bäume gingen in Flammen auf, andere, im Zentrum der Flammen, zerfielen gleich zu Staub. Lösten sich praktisch in Asche auf.

Es waren nur noch wenige Meter, dann erreichten sie die gesuchte Stelle. Sie war auch nicht zu übersehen. Eine Lichtung hatte sich im dichten Wald gebildet. Verbrannte Erde bedeckte sie. Die verkohlten Stümpfe ehemals mächtiger Bäume, standen wie krumme Grabsteine herum.

Inmitten dieser verbrannten Wüste standen zwei Giganten und bekämpften sich. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Dämon mit langen Krallen hieb gerade gegen eine silberfarbene Wölfin, die im letzten Moment einem Schlag ausweichen konnte. Sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und schlug mit der rechten Pranke zu. Die Wolfkrallen rissen eine tiefe Wunde in den Arm des Dämons. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden begann sich die tiefe Verletzung wieder zu schlieъen.

"Bei allen Göttern, was ist das?", fassungslos sah der Kaiser auf die riesige schwarze Gestalt. Sesshomaru konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Er kannte diese Wesen nur aus Erzählungen und Legenden. "Ein Gorran. Ein Höllendämon!" "Wie besiegt man ein solches Wesen?", schrie der Kaiser gegen Kampflärm an.  
"Gar nicht. Es ist durch eine Beschwörung erschienen. Es wird nur verschwinden, wenn es seinen Auftrag erfüllt hat, oder... wenn der, der es gerufen hat stirbt."

"AYAKA!" schrie Sesshomaru um der Wölfin zu zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Die silberfarbene Wölfin wandte den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment leuchtete es kurz um ihren Körper auf und sie verwandelte sich in menschliche Gestalt zurück. So entging sie gleichzeitig dem mörderischen Schlag, der nach ihrem Kopf gezielt hatte.

Das Ziel war plötzlich viel kleiner, als der Höllendämon gedacht hatte. Enttäuscht brüllte er auf. Ayaka rannte auf die Gruppe zu.

Mit Schrecken sah Sesshomaru, dass Ayaka keine Waffe trug. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hand. Noch immer hielt er ihr Schwert in der Hand, das er dem Kaiser abgenommen hatte. Weit holte er mit dem Arm aus und schleuderte es in ihre Richtung.

Ayaka sah den silbernen Blitz in ihre Richtung fliegen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch grub sich das Schwert mit der Spitze nicht weit vor ihr in den Boden.  
Nur noch wenige Schritte und sie hatte es erreicht.

"PASST AUF!", die Warnung des Kaisers erreichte sie. Aus vollem Lauf ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen. Kaum spürte sie die Erde unter sich, rollte sie sich mehrfach zur Seite. Knapp über ihr zischte die schwarze Pranke des Gorran hinweg.

Sie sprang wieder auf die Beine, rannte vorwärts und ergriff das Schwert im Vorbeilaufen. Keuchend kam sie bei der Gruppe um den Kaiser an.  
"Was ist passiert", fragte Sesshomaru schnell. "Ein Rufer! Sie kommt aus dem Palast. Sie ist Schuld an allen Schwierigkeiten, die auf der Reise passiert sind. Sie hat auch den Kaiser versucht zu töten. Keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hat, es aussehen zu lassen, dass ich es war. Vielleicht kann sie ihre Gestalt verändern", stieß Ayaka hektisch und atemlos hervor.

Ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt Sesshomaru's Blick. "Flieht! Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, als den Tod des Opfers um diesen Dämon aufzuhalten. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemanden etwas passiert." "Keiner nimmt mir meine Braut!", rief der Kaiser empört über diese Schilderung der Tatsachen. "Wachen greift an!" Einer der Wachen befolgte prompt den Befehl. "Nicht!", schrie Ayaka angstvoll auf, sie ahnte, das der Arme keine Chance gegen so einen Dämon hatte.

Doch es war zu spät. Der Schlag des Hölendämons fegte die Wache einfach beiseite. Leblos prallte sie mehrere Meter entfernt auf den Boden.

"Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Haltet aus! Ich werde den Rufer suchen", rief Sesshomaru und lief los. Ayaka war bereit sich zu opfern, damit der Fluch erlosch, doch das würde er nicht zulassen.  
Er hatte die Hoffnung, das Ayaka solange den Kampf überlebte, bis er den Rufer gestellt und vernichtet hatte.  
Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit diesen Höllendämon zu vernichten.

Witternd hob Sesshomaru den Kopf. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er versuchte zwischen dem aufwallenden Staub und Qualm die Witterung aufzunehmen. Da... da war er wieder.  
Der Geruch, den Sesshomaru schon im Palast wahrgenommen hatte. Er folgte der Spur, die sich immer weiter vom Kampfplatz entfernte. Sie wurde intensiver und er wusste, dass er ihn gleich eingeholt haben würde.  
Die Kampfgeräusche aus dem Hintergrund trieben ihn vorwärts.

Wie lange konnte Ayaka noch aushalten?

In diesem Moment sah er die Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen vor sich auftauchen. Sie hörte sein Kommen und drehte sich ihm zu. Sesshomaru stoppte und ging nun langsam näher.  
"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama! Was wollte Ihr hier noch?", wurde er begrüßt.

Sesshomaru musterte die Gestalt der jungen Frau. Grünes, langes Haar. Eine zierliche Figur. Eigentlich ganz hübsch anzusehen, wenn nicht dieser... Gestank gewesen wäre.

"Du bist ein Abkömmling von Naraku!", stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme fest.

"Oh. Ich wusste es. Eine Hundenase kann man nicht täuschen. Ich habe gut daran getan, mich von Euch fernzuhalten, während Ihr im Palast gewesen seid", Kee-Lin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr kommt zu spät. Der Höllendämon ist beschworen worden, um Ayaka zu töten. Niemand kann ihn davon abbringen, selbst Ihr nicht."

Sesshomaru lächelte kalt. "Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Es gibt durchaus eine Methode den Gorran aufzuhalten. Ich kenne die Legenden. Man muss denjenigen töten, der ihn heraufbeschworen hat. Also dich. Naraku's Plan durch dich den Dämonenkaiser kontrollieren zu können und somit der eigentliche Herrscher des gesamten Landes zu werden, wird nicht in Erfüllung gehen."

Kee-Lin Gesicht verlor die Farbe. Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper.  
"Nun gut, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut Ihr gegen jemanden kämpfen könnt, für den Ihr offensichtlich mehr empfindet."

Um ihren Körper begann die Luft zu flimmern. Als Sesshomaru sie wieder klar sehen konnte, stockte ihm für einen kurzen Moment der Atem. Vor ihm stand Ayaka. Eine perfekte Kopie, bis in die kleinste Einzelheit. So hatte sie den Verdacht auf Ayaka lenken können. Sie hatte diese Fähigkeit die Gestalt zu verändern, wohl von ihrem Schöpfer mitbekommen. Egal... das hier war nicht Ayaka. So ein erbärmlicher Trick konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten dieses Weib zu töten.

Eine silberfarbene Schwertklinge richtete sich auf Sesshomaru. Kee-Lin sprang auf ihn zu und schlug zu. Mit einem Sprung wich er aus und zog noch in der Bewegung Tokijin. Den nächsten Schlag fing er mit Leichtigkeit ab.  
Sofort setzte er nach und drängte sie zurück. Immer wieder prallten die Schwerter zusammen. Funken stoben auf.

Kee-Lin duckte sich unter einem Schlag weg und stieß das Schwert vor. In der Ferne hörte Sesshomaru das triumphierende Grollen des Höllendämons und für eine Sekunde war er abgelenkt. Die Klinge fuhr durch den Pelz in seine rechte Schulter. Blut sickerte aus der Wunde, als Kee-Lin das Schwert wieder zurückzog. "Sieh mal einer an. Der mächtige Sesshomaru ist nicht unverwundbar", Triumph spiegelte sich in ihrer Stimme.

Wortlos holte er zum Schlag aus. Der blaue Energiewirbel löste sich von Tokijin's Klinge und fuhr zielsicher auf Kee-Lin zu. Erschrocken schrie sie auf. Sie hatte für eine Sekunde zu lange gezögert. Der Wirbel erreichte sie und schlug in ihren Körper ein. Sie wurde mehrere Meter weit zurückgeschleudert. Kaum das sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, war Sesshomaru schon an ihrer Seite.  
Tiefe Wunden bedeckten ihren Körper. Mit letzter Kraft hob sie das Schwert. Ohne große Anstrengung schlug er die Klinge zur Seite.

Die Spitze der Schwertklinge von Tokijin berührte ihre Brust. "Du hast verspielt!", leidenschaftslos klang Sesshomaru's Stimme auf.  
Kee-Lin lief ein Schauder über den Körper. Sie hörte ihr Todesurteil in dieser kalten Stimme. Mit letzter Kraft rief sie mit Ayaka's Stimme. "Gnade, Gebieter!" "Du wirst nie so sein wie sie!" Sesshomaru stieß zu.

Ohne große Anstrengung drang Tokijin in Kee-Lins Körper ein und beendete ihr Leben. Mit einem dumpfen Knurren zog er die Klinge wieder heraus. Die Umrisse von Kee-Lin's Körper begannen zu verschwimmen und Sekunden später lag sie wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Form da.

Sesshomaru sah den Weg zurück, den hergekommen war. Mit dem Tod des Rufers war der Kampflärm verstummt.  
Die Frage war nur, ob er es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, oder ob der Plan Naraku's doch noch am Ende aufgegangen war und Ayaka tot war. Er steckte das Schwert weg und eilte zurück.

Vor ihm wurden die Bäumen lichter, verkohlte Stümpfe schimmerten durch die Lücken. Er zögerte kurz.  
Fast hatte er Angst davor, was er auf der verbrannten Waldlichtung sehen würde. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und ging vorwärts. Er trat unter den Bäumen hervor, und blieb stehen.  
Seine Augen suchten und... fanden Ayaka.

Der Kaiser höchstpersönlich half ihr gerade auf die Beine. Um sie herum standen die noch lebenden Mitglieder der Leibwache.  
Ayaka's Kleidung hatte zahlreiche Risse und aus einer langen Wunde an ihrem linken Arm tropfte Blut auf den Boden. Aber sie war am Leben und das war alles was zählte. Er fühlte Stolz auf sie. Sie hatte nicht aufgegeben. Sie hatte weitergekämpft und ihm vertraut.  
"Ayaka...!", leise sprach Sesshomaru ihren Namen aus.

Ayaka fühlte, wie eine Hand ihr hilfreich unter den Arm fasste und sie von Boden hochzog.  
Sie hob den Blick und sah direkt in das Gesicht des Kaisers. "Ihr seid die mutigste Frau, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Noch nie sah ich so einen Kampf. Eure Unschuld ist erwiesen. Ihr seid von dem Vorwurf des Mordversuches freigesprochen. Ihr würdet eine ganz besondere Zierde für diesen Palast sein", lobte er sie.  
Ayaka fühlte sich noch ziemlich schwach, doch die Worte ließen sie zusammenfahren. Hatte er es noch nicht aufgegeben?  
Doch mehr als das, bereitete ihr jedoch der Gedanke an Sesshomaru Sorgen. Angst um ihn umklammerte ihr Herz, wie eine stählerne Klammer.  
Hoffentlich war ihn nichts passiert.

"Ayaka...!", der Wind schien ihren Namen zu flüstern, und sie hob suchend den Kopf.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die einsame Gestalt, die reglos unter den Bäumen stand. "Sesshomaru..." lautlos formten ihre Lippen den Namen. Energisch befreite sie sich aus dem Griff des Kaisers und lief auf ihn zu.

Sesshomaru sah, wie sie ihren Kopf hob und zu ihm rüber sah. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, dann befreite sie sich auf dem Griff des Kaisers und kam auf ihn zu gerannt.  
Unwillkürlich breitete er die Arme aus und fing sie auf, als sie sich gegen ihn warf.

Ayaka drückte sich an ihn und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Er lebte. Sie roch sein Blut. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. "Ihr seid verletzt?"

Er fasste mit einer Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft hoch. "Es ist unbedeutend."  
Zart berührten seine Lippen die ihren.

Mit Erstaunen sah der Kaiser auf das Engumschlungene Paar. Erst jetzt wurde ihm der volle Umfang der Gefühle bewusst, die seine Braut und der Herrscher der westlichen Länder miteinander teilten. Der kaltherzigste Dämon, den er kannte, hielt diese wunderbare Frau zärtlich in den Armen. Nie hätte er so etwas für möglich gehalten.

Er ging auf sie zu.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?", sprach er den Herrn der westlichen Länder an.  
Nur ungern unterbrach Sesshomaru den Kuss. Doch hier gab es noch Dinge, die geklärt werden mussten. Der Kaiser erhob vielleicht immer noch Anspruch auf Ayaka.  
Bevor Sesshomaru jedoch sprechen konnte, ergriff der Kaiser das Wort.  
Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Mir ist klar geworden, das Ayaka-sama tiefe Gefühle für Euch hegt und ich sehe, dass beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie würde, wenn ich auf der Hochzeit bestehen würde, nur unglücklich hier werden. Irgendwann würde sie beginnen mich zu hassen. Und was soll ich mit einer Frau anfangen, die mir, wenn sie die Möglichkeit bekommt irgendwann ein Schwert zwischen die Rippen rammt.

Außerdem kann ich mir keinen besseren Herrscher der westlichen Länder vorstellen. Es würde das gesamte Gefüge des Landes aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, wenn sich in dieser Beziehung etwas ändern würde. Zusätzliche Unruhe kann ich in diesen kriegerischen Zeiten wahrhaftig nicht gebrauchen.  
Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das ihr Beide Euch unter Einsatz des Lebens bemüht habt den kaiserlichen Palast und meine eigene Person, vor diesem Höllendämon zu retten..." Gespannt lauschten Sesshomaru und Ayaka den Worten. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ...?

"Ich löse hiermit das Verlobungsversprechen und gebe Euch frei, Ayaka-sama. Und Ihr Lord Sesshomaru ... Ihr bleibt das, was Ihr seid, der Herrscher, der westlichen Ländereien. Auf eine Erneuerung des Treueides muss ich allerdings bestehen. Seid versichert, ein neuerliches Brechen werde ich nicht tolerieren."

Ayaka konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gehört hatte.  
Der Kaiser verzichtete, und Sesshomaru wurde freigesprochen.  
Sie spürte, wie sie noch ein wenig fester umarmt wurde und sah hoch. Der warme Blick aus Sesshomaru's goldenen Augen berührte sie tief. Er lag voller Versprechen für die Zukunft.

Sesshomaru hatte die Worte gehört, die der Kaiser gesprochen hatte. Ayaka war frei.  
Nein,... sie war nicht frei. Sie gehörte ihm. Niemals würde er sie wieder gehen lassen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise und als sie ihm die Arme um den Hals legte und seinen Kopf tiefer zog, hörte er ihre leise Antwort.  
"Mein Herz gehört Euch, Gebieter. Für immer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENDE

Hier endet die Reise mit Schwierigkeiten. Am Ziel angekommen hat sie doch noch ein glückliches Ende gefunden.

Ich möchte mich bei allen herzlich bedanken, die Sesshomaru und Ayaka auf dieser Reise begleitet haben.

Eine Fortsetzung schwirrt mir schon im Kopf herum.

Also werde ich jetzt mal die Tastatur quälen gehen und vielleicht sehen wir uns schon bald wieder. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen..  
Bis bald Eure chaska


End file.
